OPERATION: Find Sam's Dream Girl
by Princess976
Summary: Kurt realizes that Sam is finally over Quinn and decides it's his duty to find him a girl. Kurt enlists Mercedes help but she is reluctant to set Sam up with anyone who isn't her. What will Sam have to say about this? Review Review Review
1. Chapter 1

"Mercedes! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you if you thought this scarf was too much."

"Sweetie you look fabulous, like always."

"Thanks Cedes. Now what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. You've been like this since Prom."

"What are you talking about? We haven't been around each other that much lately. You couldn't possibly notice how I've been since Prom."

"Starting a fight with me will not deter me from figuring out what is going on with you."

"Kurt, I gotta go. I have to be home early."

"OK. See you tomorrow at Lima Bean."

Mercedes had to admit if only to herself that Kurt was right she had been distracted since Prom. She wanted to tell Kurt but she didn't know what he would say. She thought he would tell her to be careful and not to read to much into it. That he didn't want her to be to disappointed if it didn't work out. Her phone went off before she opened her front door. It was text from her new friend and prom date.

"I rly nd hlp w/my Spnsh hmwrk. Any chnc u cld hlp?"

"Sure. When?"

"Idk. Tmrw morning."

Mercedes hesitated she was supposed to meet Kurt and Blaine tomorrow for coffee and shopping. Where she would inevitably end up the third wheel. After a few minutes she answered the text.

"Mt me lbry. 11."

"Thnx. C u thn!"

The next morning standing in line at Lima Bean Mercedes was surprised to see Kurt without Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?"

"Oh, he's going to meet us at the mall."

"He didn't want coffee."

"It's not that. I wanted quality alone time with you before he joined us."

"Kurt, that's sweet but not necessary. I like Blaine. He's good for you and he makes you happy. I'm all for anything that makes you happy."  
>"I'm glad you like him. I did have something I wanted to talk to you about though."<p>

"What?"

"Sam."

"What about him? Nothing horrible about his family situation I hope."  
>"No, nothing like that. It's just I noticed something that I think you should know."<p>

"Before you start I am so tired of the Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Sam drama. With Nationals coming up we have so much more to worry about."

"I agree, that's not what it's about."

"Then what?"

"I think Sam is finally over Quinn."

"Good for him! What makes you say that?"

"I saw him watching somebody with a goofy lovestruck look the other day and Quinn was no where to be found."

"He was probably looking at Santana."

"No I think he's had his fill of Satan."  
>"Then who was it?"<p>

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out. That boy needs some love and happiness in his life considering his current situation."

"Kurt, don't meddle."

"Darling, of course I'm going to meddle and you're going to help."

"What? Why me?"

"We are the dynamic duo and between the two of us there isn't anything we can't find out."

"Kurt, I don't know."

"Don't you think Sam should be with somebody who is not using him?"  
>"Of course, but we've got so much else going on. Can't Operation Find Sam's Dream Girl wait."<br>"The code name needs work and no I don't think it can wait. It'll be fun."

"If you say so."

"I do, now lets hit the mall."

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I can't go to the mall with you and Blaine. I have to tutor."

"Tutor? In what class?"

"Spanish."

"Well, if you must. But come over later and we'll plan how we're going to help Sam."

"Kurt, maybe we should mind our business."  
>"Diva, you don't mean that!"<p>

"Good-bye sweetie I'll see you later."

Mercedes did not want to hook Sam up with some girl. Ever since prom her feelings for him had changed. She was so grateful to him for giving her the perfect prom night. She had kept her feelings to herself because she didn't want to create another relationship in her head. She didn't want to experience that embarrassment again. She thought maybe he liked her but only as a friend and occasional tutor. Once in the parking lot she text Sam and told him she was on her way to the library. She saw Sam waiting on the steps with those super sexy lips. She shook her head to clear it she would never be able to get through this homework with thoughts like that going through her head.

"Hey, Mercedes. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. You actually saved me from being a third wheel again."

"Kurt and Blaine."

"Yeah, even though Blaine would have been the tag a long in this situation I would've still been the third wheel. That's mean. I don't mean to sound bitter."

"You don't. You just miss the time you and Kurt spent together."

"I really do but I am so happy for Kurt. He deserves to have somebody look at him like Blaine looks at him. He deserves love."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you deserve love?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason. It just seems like you care more about making other people happy than making yourself happy."

"You're wrong. We didn't come here to talk about me, we came here to do some Spanish."

"OK. Let's get started."

After about an hour Sam stood up and stretched. As he raised his arms his shirt came up and Mercedes caught a glimpse of his amazing abs. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help it his body was beautiful. When he sat back down she averted her eyes. Sam smiled at Mercedes from across the table. She returned his smiled shyly.

"Thanks so much for your help. You made this really easy."

"It was no trouble. I knew you could speak Spanish if you tried."

"How did you know that?"

"You speak Na'vi and it's made up so I knew you could speak a real language."

"How did you know I speak Na'vi?"

"Santana told me."

"Oh, I guess she also told you how lame I am."

"She said a bunch of stuff about you. I've learned how to understand her. With Santana it's all about power. How much she has in a relationship determines how happy she is."

"She should've been really happy with me because she had all the control."

"She thought she did but I think she learned that for her its about the battle for control and when you broke up with her when she sang 'Trouty Mouth' she found out you weren't a pushover."

"I guess. I gotta get going I gotta babysit Stacy and Stevie tonight."

"Oh well tell Quinn hello from me."

"Quinn's not going to be there. But you can I mean only if you want to."

"Sure. I would love to help you babysit."

Mercedes was giddy inside. She was really surprised that he asked her to help him babysit. Outside the library she told him that she had to pick up a few thing and she would meet him at the motel. He hugged her an went across the street to his car. When she pulled up in front of the motel she had everything she needed to make the night unforgettable for the Evan kids. Sam came outside to help Mercedes carry her things inside.

"Glad you could make it."

"I'm happy to be here,"

"What's all this stuff?"

"Fun in a bag!"

"Meaning?"

"Wait and see."

"OK. Stacey, Stevie this is Mercedes she's going to be helping out tonight."

"Hi, are you Sam's new girlfriend?"

"Stacey, Mercedes is my friend from glee club."

"So that means no right?"

"Yes Stevie it means no."

"Good! Mercedes since my brother isn't smart enough do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"You'd be a step up from Puckerman! But I think I would feel bad if I kept you from girls your own age."

"Have it your way."

After Stevie went back to watching TV, Mercedes started to unpack the bag she had brought along. Inside it were feather boas, sparkling gowns, tuxedo jackets, microphones and a video camera.

"What is all this stuff Mercedes?"

"We're going to put on a show and tape it so you can show your parents later."

"We're going to put on a show?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun. I used to do this when I was a kid. I was always a Diva in training!"

"OK, Diva. Show us what to do."

After much laughter and fun the tape was ready to show Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mercedes helped Sam put the kids to bed. Mercedes was suddenly nervous. She didn't know what to do without the buffer of Stacy and Stevie. It seemed Sam didn't either. He was leaning against the sink with a peculiar look on his face. She didn't know what to say to him and just when she had decided to say goodnight her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Diva, I thought you were coming over."

"Oh, Kurt I forgot! I'm sorry."  
>"It's OK. We can discuss it over the phone."<p>

"Kurt, I can't"

"Nonsense. OK process of elimination. It has to be a glee girl because those boys have a freakish way of only dating in the circle."

"Kurt. I really can't. Rachel.."

"OK so we know it's not Rachel because well let's face it it's Rachel. He's already been down the Quinn slide. He tried Satan. He wouldn't think of Tina that way. So that" just leaves.."

"Kurt! I! Can't! Talk! Now!"

"You don't have to be rude. Goodbye!"

"Kurt, wait!"

"Damn it!"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"I don't think he'd want me to tell you."

"Oh is it personal, about his love life?"

"No, you're love life actually."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, he said he thinks you are finally over Quinn."

"I am, but how did he know?"

"He said he saw you with this lovestruck look on you face and Quinn wasn't around."

"Did he say who he thought I was looking at?"

"No, but he was going to figure it out and set you up with her and he wanted me to help him."

"Oh and are you going to help him?"

"Who you date isn't any of my business."

"It kind of is."

"Just because we're in glee together doesn't mean I get a say in your love life."

"No, you're right about that but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that unless Kurt put you at the top of the list he's wasting his time."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I really like you Mercedes Jones and you've been on my mind since prom."

Mercedes didn't know what to say. Of all the things Sam could've said she never thought he would say he liked her. She realized in that moment how much she had wanted him to say he liked her.

"Are you sure?"

"More than I have been of anything in my life."

"Wow!"

"You haven't said how you feel about me."

"I thought it was obvious, I like you to Sam."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Sam crossed the room and took Mercedes in his arms. He kissed her gently. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"So what do you think of trouty mouth?"

"I don't know you might have to kiss me a couple more times."

"My pleasure."

When they finally came up for air Mercedes asked Sam the question that had been bothering her.

"What about Glee Club?"

"You mean do we tell anybody?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until after Nationals and everything calms down. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Me either. So it's a deal? We keep us a secret until after Nationals."

"Deal."

Then Mercedes and her dream boyfriend sealed their deal with a another soul searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I originally wrote this it was a one-shot but due to the love I received from you guys I've decided to expand on it. So let me know what you guys think about this next chapter. Just to let you know I am a strong supporter of Samcedes, so this sory will probably be all fluff! So if you aren't down with the fluffy this ain't the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did you'd see a lot less Finchel and a lot more Samcedes!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked up to the door of the Hummel household nervous but ready to make amends with her best friend. When she knocked on the door she was surprised when Blaine opened the door.<p>

"Hey Mercedes! What's up?"

"Uh hi Blaine. Is he still talking to me?"

"He says no. I say one nonfat mocha and all is forgiven."

"Good thing I happen to have one."

Blaine followed Mercedes upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. When Kurt heard the door open he thought it was Blaine coming back

"Blaine, who was at the... oh its you."

"Yeah, it's me, Kurt. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Well, thanks for apologizing. Did you want something else?"

"Two things actually. The first is this nonfat mocha. The second is that I wanted to tell you that I'd help you with Sam."

"Really Mercy! Praise Gaga you came around!"

"Yeah so fill me in!"

"OK so like I said its probably a Glee girl."

"Yeah but maybe not. He does have history of dating Cheerios."

"True. OK. Before we continue we should have a conversation with Sam."

"Kurt, how are you going to ask him who he likes without letting me know what we're up to?"

"Because you're going to talk to him alone."

"Why me?"

"You two have gotten closer since prom and I know you want what's best for him and it won't seem like meddling."

"If you're sure."

"I am now let's go to the mall."

Kurt and Mercedes had a lot of fun at the mall. Blaine watched Kurt and his best friend reconnect and was happy because he knew that Kurt would be even happier now that he had his best friend back. After Mercedes dropped Kurt and Blaine off at Kurt's house she called Sam.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's Mercedes."

"Hi. What's up?'

"Not much. I just left Kurt's house and wanted to let you know what we talked about."

"You want to tell me in person?"

"I'd love to but don't you have to work today."

"Not until later. Meet you at the park near the motel."

"OK. See you soon."

When Mercedes got to the park she could see Sam sitting on a bench. She couldn't believe that he was hers. She got out of her car and walked over to him. He looked up when she approached and gave her a show-stopping smile. Her stomach did flip-flops and she sat down beside him. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers individually. She sighed in contentment. He leaned over and kissed her cheek trailing along her jaw to her ear.

"Sam, we are supposed to be talking."

"Talking is overrated especially when you have a girlfriend as hot as mine."

Mercedes giggled, and turned to face him. He captured her lips with his and kissed her breathless.

"White boy, I'm serious."

"OK, talk."

"Kurt sent me to ask you how you're doing."

"Tell him I'm doing fine, baby."he

"Sam! Kurt is serious. I think he's going to send you on dates!"

With who?"

"He didn't say. But I don't think I like you going out on dates with girls who aren't me."

"No worries. No dates I'm going to talk to Kurt myself get you on this list he's got."

"Sam you can't do that! He might figure it out."

"Mercy, if Kurt does figure us out I wouldn't be surprised and it wouldn't hurt to have some help."

"Only tell him if he figures it out. No volunteering any information."

"I'll talk to him on Monday. Are we finished talking?"

"Yeah, why?"

His answer was to pull her close and kiss her. Mercedes lost herself in that kiss. Every time she was in Sam's arms it was like an answer to a wish she didn't know she had. Sam pulled her closer to him on the park bench. He trailed kisses across her collarbone. He heard her moan. Sam stood up and lead Mercedes to a tree eased her to the ground and sat down beside her. He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip and leaned in and kissed her, she moaned his name against his lips. Sam needed no more encouragement. He laid Mercedes down on her back, he propped himself up on his arms over her. He looked down at her and she smiled. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and he kissed her. She reached up and pulled him close to her and he ran his hands all over her curves. She put her hands under his t-shirt and felt his amazing abs just as Sam was about to take his shirt of Mercedes phone went off. Sam rolled off of her and she answered.

"Diva, where are you?'

"In the park."

"Why?"

"Just thinking. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm at your house. Finn and Quin are at mine and its getting annoying. So I decided it would be fun to have a sleepover."

"That does sound like fun. I'm on my way."

Mercedes straightened her clothes and looked over at Sam.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing. I gotta get to work."

"Sam, tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing. I'll call you later."

"Samuel Evans! Stop right there. Tell me what's wrong!"

"It can wait since you're in such a hurry to get away from me."

"What? Sam, I don't want to be away from you. Kurt is at my house and he wants to sleepover and if I don't get up and leave now you'll be late for work and my mom will be forced to entertain Kurt."

"We got a little more time. Come here."

"White boy you are to much. Come on I'll drive you to work."

Sam stood up and pulled Mercedes to her feet. He looked at her and she stared back at him.

"Nga lor"

"Huh?"

"It means you're beautiful in Na' vi."

"That's the language from Avatar, right?"

"Yeah, you don't know how much it turns me on that you know that!"

"Sam! Stop."

"What? Mercy, you don't know what you do to me. I wish I had time to show you."

"Sadly I have to get you to work."

The car ride to the pizza place was silent. Sam held her hand then entire ride and just enjoyed being with her. When she pulled up in front of the pizza place Sam got out of the car. Then he went around to her side and leaned in and kissed her.

"Kíyevame yawne"

"Bye Sam!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this chapter is short. There is a method to my madness! I promise. Also I'm looking for a song that Sam can sing to Mercedes when it's just the two of them. I would welcome any and all suggestions. Review, Review, Review!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I own nothing. Although owning Sam wouldn't be a bad thing!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes was giddy when she left the pizza place. She knew she had to get herself under control before she met up with Kurt. When she pulled into her driveway she couldn't stop smiling but she was pretty sure the love-struck look was out her eyes. Kurt was sitting in the kitchen with her mother and it sounded like they were talking about her. They became silent when they heard her in the hall.<p>

"Cedes, I've been telling your mother how much I missed her."

"Oh, OK. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Talk about our master plan."

"Master plan? Oh you mean the Sam thing."

"Yes, the Sam thing."

"I actually have news on that little situation."

"Really! Do tell."

"OK come upstairs and I'll tell you what happened."

Once Kurt was settled onto her bed Mercedes launched into the story she had concocted on her way home.

"When I was on my way home I saw Sam walking to work so I offered him a ride. You know the park is near the motel. Anyway I asked about his family. He told me they were as good as could be expected. We talked about Rachel and Jesse St. Jerk. He said he was glad she was dating Jesse because he thought that she might have been interested in him. Clearly its not Rachel he wants. He asked what I was doing on that side of town I told him I was at the park but I was on my way home to an impromptu sleepover with you. He asked why it was impromptu because he figured we planned those things out weeks in advance. I told him you had to get out of your house cause the Finn Quinn train wreck was killing you. It didn't really seem to bother him hearing her name. Then I told him he should do something to take his mind off his troubles he asked like what and I said date. He looked at me like I was crazy. He told me he didn't think he could date anyone right now. By that time we were at the pizza place and he got out of the car. I think you might have a hard time sending him out with girls."

"I love your attention to detail. Leave the rest to me! By the time we go to Nationals, Samuel Evans will be in love."

"You sound sure."

"I am. Now where is the phone number for that pizza place?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes watched as Kurt ordered the pizza. Kurt hung up the phone with a look of triumph.

"You look pleased with yourself."

"I am. Things are falling into place."

"You sound like an evil genius."

"No way. No evil genius ever dressed this well."

"What's the plan?"

"When he comes to the door I'm going to invite him in."

"Kurt, he's working he can't come in."

"We're his last delivery. He can come in."

"OK. Then what?"

"You take the pizza into the kitchen. I get to work on him."

"Kurt, I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Oh no Diva. We've come this far."

"Kurt, Sam has so many things to worry about I just don't think he needs to add girls to his list of worries."

"I disagree. The right girlfriend can make him forget about that stuff for awhile."

"I just don't know."

"Cedes, why are you so reluctant about this? Did something happen when you took him to work?"

"No, what makes you say that?'

"I don't know. It seems like you don't want to find Sam a girlfriend. What I can't figure out is why."

"Kurt, that's not what I said. I just don't know that you are a hundred percent right about a girlfriend being the answer to all his problems."

"Mercedes, you just don't understand because you've never had a boyfriend. When I'm with Blaine all my problems melt away."

Mercedes didn't know what to say to Kurt. He was determined to hook Sam up with somebody and he clearly hadn't even considered her. She hoped Sam was able to convince him to put her on the list or she was going to have to watch Kurt parade a bunch of Cheerios past Sam for his pleasure and enjoyment. She didn't know if she had the patience to sit through that kind of thing without cutting somebody.

"I guess you want me to answer the door to."

"It is your house."

"Whatever."

Mercedes walked to the door and opened it for Sam. His face lit up and he leaned toward her. She shook her head and cut her eyes. He looked around her and saw Kurt standing there looking at him peculiarly.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Sam."

"How's it going? How's Blaine?"

"Blaine is wonderful. Mercedes, hun take this pizza into the kitchen please."

"Sure."

Mercedes took the pizza and headed to the kitchen. When the door shut behind her Kurt whirled around and looked at Sam. Sam rubbed his neck because Kurt's intense gaze was making him nervous.

"Sam, how have you been?"

"I'm OK, I guess. I have been working a lot."

"Any dating?"

"No not since it ended with Santana."

"I think you should."

"Should what?"

"Date of course."

"Kurt, I can't date anybody. I live in a motel. What do I have to offer a girlfriend?"

"Sam, trust me. You need someone to take all that stress away."

"Kurt, no girl wants to deal with my level of drama."

"Oh Samuel. The right girl will make you forget all your troubles.'

"I don't know, dude."

"Sam, I have the perfect girl for you."

"Really, who?"

"I can't tell you here. Just know she doesn't care about what you can do for her. She is beautiful. The best part is she's single and she likes you."

"If she likes me she can't know about my family situation."

"She is fully aware of your situation and your Avatar obsession but she likes you anyway!'

Kurt, just tell me who it is!"

"Really Sam I can't right now."

"When can you tell me then?"

"Tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow at the Lima Bean,10 sharp!"

"OK. See you tomorrow." Good bye Kurt."

"Bye Sam."

Kurt shut the door behind Sam and made his way to the kitchen where Mercedes was getting plates out of a cabinet.

"Sam gone?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, now you're interested in finding the dream girl?"

"Hummel, just tell me what happened or I'm going to have to send you home to hang out with Finn and Quinn!'

"Fine, you didn't have to get cruel and unusual on me. I convinced him to date a girl of my choice."

"Oh. What girl?"

"I don't know yet. I have to think about it. Let's watch When Harry Met Sally and go to sleep."

Mercedes didn't want to watch a movie or go to sleep. She wanted Kurt to tell her who he sending on a date with Sam. She didn't believe him when he said he didn't know who he was going to hook Sam up with. She didn't know why he was keeping it a secret from her. It hurt her feelings that in his mind she wasn't an option. He told her he was beautiful but apparently not beautiful enough for somebody like Sam. While Kurt was watching the movie Mercedes went to the bathroom to call Sam.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing. So what did Kurt say?"

"He wants to me at the Lima Bean in the morning."

"Oh, so you know who she is yet?"

"No. He said he couldn't tell me."

"I wonder why? I guess it doesn't really matter."

"You want to meet me after I meet Kurt?"

"No."

"You already have plans?"

"Look Sam I'm letting you off the hook. Please don't make this harder."

Mercedes, you are confusing me. What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Sam we can't really break up. I was never really your girlfriend."

"I never officially asked but I was going to then you got on the bus to crazy town."

"No, I was crazy to think that anything could happen between us. Kurt made me realize that."

"What? Mercedes, you're not making any sense. I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you, but how I feel doesn't really matter."

"It matters to me. You have to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. I just decided to end things before either of us got hurt."

"It's to late for that Mercedes."

"Sam I don't want to hurt you but this is for the best!"

"What changed since the last time we talked?"

"Nothing really, I just realized that I was being unrealistic."

"About what?"

"Forget it. Meet with Kurt tomorrow and give whoever he sets you up with a real chance."

"No! Mercedes, we need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. Goodbye Sam!"

Mercedes hung up the phone and instead of joining Kurt in the den she went upsatirs to bed. She climbed under the cover and cried herself to sleep. She had realized that the only people in her life to think she was beautiful was her family and Kurt. When Kurt didn't try to fix her up with Sam she knew it was because Kurt didn't think she was that kind of beautiful. The kind that could land a sexy football player. Instead of waiting for Sam to come to his senses and realize it was some kind of post prom high thing she ended it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it took me forever to write this chapter and I don't know why. At this point I think I've hit a block. So if anyone has any ideas on how to move the story forward please don't hesitate to let me know in a review. I just don't feel like this chapter is that great. Oh well! I appreciate all the reviews and alerts and favs they equal love to me! LOL! OK Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat at a table waiting for Kurt to show up. He was more than a little angry at Kurt. All he could get out of Mercedes was that they couldn't be to together and Kurt made her see that. He wanted to know what kind of best friend talked their friend out of something that could be great. When Sam saw Kurt stroll into the Lima Bean like he didn't have a care in the world he got angry all over again.

"Hi, Sam. So glad you could make it."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So I told you last night that I had the perfect girl for you."

"Kurt, I know you mean well but I don't really have time for this."

"What do you mean? Last night you were all for this what changed?"

"You should know."

"What in the Gaga are you talking about?"

"Mercedes."

"Wait. What? I don't follow. How do you know that I was going to hook you up with Mercedes?"

"Mercedes is the girl?"

"Yes. I feel like I'm stuck in one of the quirky romantic comedies I love so much. Please explain how you know about Mercedes."

"Yesterday when Mercedes tutored me I invited her back to the motel to help me babysit. After we put the kids to bed I kind of told her I liked her."

"You did? That's great! Why didn't she tell me?"

"We decided to keep it a secret until after Nationals."

"OK, I'm still confused. Why are you mad at me?"

"She called me last night and told me that we couldn't be together. She said she was letting me off the hook and being realistic. What did you say to her dude?"

"Nothing! I told her I hadn't picked anyone but that's just because I wanted to convince you before I told her. That is of course before I knew that I didn't need to convince you."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to Mercedes house. I'm going to fix this. Wait for my call."

"OK."

Kurt drove back to Mercedes house with one goal in mind; to get her back together with Sam. No matter how much she protested he wanted his best friend to be as happy as he was with Blaine. He wanted to go on double dates with them because he was tired of watching Finn pretend that he wasn't still in love with Rachel. Kurt wasn't sure if he was going to tell her that he knew her secret or if he would stick to his original plan and tell her it was her all along. He would just have to play it by ear."

"Mercedes, I'm back where are you?"

"Kurt, you weren't gone long."

"No it didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"So what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Boo, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What?"

"You want me to tell you that I set Sam up with some Cheerio and he was so interested in her?"

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes and no. Before I could tell him who I had in mind he told me who he is currently interested in."

"He did?"

"Yes. This is the part where you tell me what really happened at the park."

"Kurt, it doesn't matter. As soon as you tell him who you picked for him he'll forget all about me."

"Really Mercedes. Are you sure you are an honor student? How do you not see how this story ends?"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"You, Mercedes. Sam likes you. You like Sam and now you are sitting here talking to me instead of spending time with him."

"What? How do you know that?"  
>"When I got to the Lima Bean Sam was pissed. He thought I had said something to you to make you break up him."<p>

"We didn't break up. We weren't together."

"You weren't together. Did he know that?"

"Kurt this is a waste of time. We aren't getting anywhere."

"Mercedes, why would you tell him that I made you see that you two couldn't be together.?"

"You did. While we were talking you never mentioned me as a choice and I realized why. Even though you tell me I'm beautiful you realize like I do that I'm not the kind of beautiful that could get a guy like Sam."

"Mercedes, Boo. What are you talking about? I don't think that. You were my choice all along."

"Kurt, please don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth! Mercedes, my beautiful divalicious friend. I love you. I want you to be happy. Sam is the one to make that happen please trust me!"

"Kurt, I don't know why he thinks he likes me, but I don't want to be lured into thinking something is real and then it all comes crashing down."

"Mercedes, stop. I am not going to listen to this anymore. You are beautiful. Sam likes you. He wants to date you. Get out of your head and listen to your heart."

"I'm scared."

"Honey, love is scary but its wonderful and fun and warm like a new pair of lamb skin Prada boots. Just give him a chance. Please."

"I almost made a huge mistake, didn't I?"

"Almost? You mean you're going to give it a chance. A real chance? No second guessing. Just believe that he wants you because I would never do anything to hurt you. I saw him and he was hurt and sad when he thought it was over before it started."

"OK. What now?"

Now I call him and tell him to bring that trouty mouth over here."

"Wait! Kurt you can't!"

"Why?"

"I don't have anything to wear. Boy my man is coming over and I gots to look hot!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something happened on my quest to read all the Mercedes fics I could find. What you ask? I discovered that people ship Mercedes and Finn! It was a shock to me and needless to say I was skeptical as to how this pairing would read. Color me pleasantly surprised. I found the stories engaging and not OOC at all. I am a Samcedes girl to the core but this Finn/Mercedes pairing has me intrigued. Enough so that I might tackle the couple myself. I think I may have to write them because the idea of them won't leave me. Every time I think of an idea for Samcedes , Finn pops into my head with that crooked smile and has me hooked. So I apologize in advance for leaving Sam and Mercedes in the lurch for awhile. I promise it's only temporary. Thanks! Sorry about rambling. Reviews=LOVE **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: September is fast approaching and I want to have this done before the season premiere. I guess it doesn't matter how much we ship Samcedes it's just not meant to be. That's fine we can keep them alive here in all the awesome fanfics. I am reserving judgement on what they do with Mercedes next season but it will probably be much like it has been, ignoring her and not letting her be happy. Sorry about the rambling. This chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer. I just didn't feel like I had much more to say in this chapter. Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as his best friend primped in front of her mirror before going to meet her Prince Charming. When he came up with the idea to hook the two of them up he had no idea it was going to turn into such a drama filled ordeal. Although he should have expected anytime more than two members of the New Directions got together drama wasn't far behind.<p>

"Diva, you look amazing."

"Thanks Boo, for everything."

"No thanks necessary!"

"What did he say when you talked to him?"

"He would be over in a little bit and I could tell he sounded happy."

"How could you tell that?"

"I know what a happy boy sounds like Mercedes!"

"OK if you say so."

"I do. I'm so excited for you! Was that the door bell? Be right back."

Kurt opened the front door to see Sam standing there nervous and fidgeting. He looked relieved when Kurt answered the door.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous. What if she changes her mind again?"

"She won't."

"But.."

"No buts you go in the living room and I'll go get our girl."

"OK."

"Oh and Sam if you hurt her I will take you to the carpet!"

"Got it!"

Kurt walked back up the stairs to find Mercedes sitting at her vanity looking thoroughly stressed out. He chuckled to himself.

"Diva, what's wrong?"

"What if I mess this up? You know I've never done this relationship thing before."

"You won't mess it up. Just listen to your heart and you can't go wrong."

"Thanks Kurt. I owe you one."

"No you don't. This is what best friends do for each other."

Mercedes stood up and hugged Kurt and he followed her out of her room and down the stairs. Kurt breezed past the living room waving to Sam and winking at Mercedes as he let himself out the front door.

"Sam, uh hi."

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said those things to you. Yes I do I was scared. I've never been in this situation before and I didn't know what to do."

"It's OK. Just make me a promise."

"What?"

"If you ever start to feel any doubts again tell me. I can't make them go away if I don't know about them."

"OK. Thank you fro being so great."

"I was going to say that to you."

Sam reached out and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Mercedes snaked her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He pushed her backward until her knees hit the couch and they sunk into the cushions with him on top of her. Sam explored the sensitive area between her neck and collarbone loving the whimpering sounds she made. Neither of them noticed the front door open and close. They didn't break apart until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hot mama, what the hell are you doing with Evans?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Not to much to say this time except I love hearing from you guys! Thank you for all the love! REVIEWS=LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Cause if I did we all know how season 3 would go! It would be all Samcedes and Klaine all the time, but who would watch that?**

* * *

><p>Mercedes pushed Sam off of her and stood up.<p>

"Puck, what are you doing here?"

"You told me to come over today to work on our History project. Clearly you forgot."

"I'm sorry. I did forget. Go into the kitchen and help yourself to anything. I'll be just a minute."

Puck reluctantly left the living room all the while giving Sam a nasty stare. When he was gone Mercedes turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot about him coming over."

"No problem. I bet you anything he's in there texting everybody about what he saw."

"You're probably right. Damn, I wish it didn't have to happen that way but we can't stop him and I don't want to lie. I'm not going to volunteer any information if they ask I'll answer."

"What time is he leaving? Cause I'd like to finish what we started."

"I don't know. Do you have to work tonight?"

"No, it's my one Saturday off. So I'd really like to spend it with my girlfriend."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"My parents decided that I got to be a kid today and not take care of my siblings so I'm all yours and you have to study with Noah Puckerman!'

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be. I'll call you as soon as we're finished with the project. It shouldn't take long. I already did all the hard work."

"OK. Walk me to the door."

Mercedes and Sam walk hand in hand to her front door. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Mercedes had every intention of just letting him leave but her body had a mind of it's own. When he tried to pull away she locked her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss and pressed her up against the door. He licked her bottom lip and she opened to let him explore the inside of mouth with his tongue. They only stopped when breathing became necessary.

"You should probably go now. I'll call you later."

"OK. Sìltsan kìyevame lor."

Mercedes watched Sam walk down her driveway and smiled. She was still smiling when she walked into the kitchen. Puck was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and he looked extremely pissed off.

"What?"

"You know what? How long has that been going on?"

"It's none of your business but a couple days."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"That hurts my feelings, mama. You know I care about you!"

"Since when?"

"Since we broke up. I never told you this but I really wanted to have a real relationship with you."

"What the hell are you talking about? After I quit the Cheerios you wanted nothing to do with me. Can we just drop this and work on the assignment?'

"Yeah, but we're not done with this talk."

Mercedes looked at Puck with disbelief. She didn't understand why he was bringing this up now. It didn't matter anyway because when she gave him the opportunity to date her for real he ran. As far as she was concerned Lauren Zizes could have him.

"So I guess we're done."

"I guess. Mama, why Evans?"

"What do you mean? He's sweet, funny and sexy."

"You don't think I'm sexy?"

"What? Where the hell did that come from?"

"I just want to know where I stand with you."

"We're friends, like we've always been. Me being with Sam doesn't change that, I won't let it."

"Just friends. Really?"

Puck moved across the kitchen and before Mercedes could protest he kissed her. She was so shocked she stood there for a minute then she pushed him off.

"What the hell?"

"Just wanted you to know how I feel about our friendship."

He brushed her cheek with his fingertips and left her house. Mercedes was in complete shock. Two days ago she didn't think anybody wanted her now two of the hottest boys at McKinley had basically told her they wanted her. Whose life was this? Mercedes didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should tell Sam or not. She did know she had to tell Kurt. He was the first person she called.

"Diva, is something wrong. I didn't think Sam would have left already."

"Kurt, can you come over I need help."

"Well, Blaine and I were.."

"Bring him along I need all the help I can get."

"OK. See you in fifteen."

Mercedes paced across her living room until Kurt and Blaine arrived. When she opened the door Kurt knew something major had happened.

"Diva tell us what happened. Am I going to have to cut Evans?"

"It's not Sam. It's Puck."

"What?"

"Yeah, I forgot I had told him to come over this morning and he showed up while Sam was still here."

"What did he see?"

"Enough to know Sam and I are together."

"OK. So want to do damage control for when he tells everyone."

"Not exactly."

"Mercedes, I'm confused."  
>"Kurt, I think Mercedes is saying that he confessed his feelings for her."<p>

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. And he kissed me!"

"Did you kiss back?"

"NO!"

"Good, because that would make this worse."

"Guys, what should I do?"

"First bask in the joy of being wanted by two of the sexiest boys at McKinley. Second you have to tell Sam. If you don't Puckerman will but he'll make seem like much more than it really was."

"I was afraid you would say that. I know you're right though."

Just then someone knocked on the door. Blaine got up to answer it. The next thing Mercedes knew Santana, Quinn and Brittany were standing in her living room.

Mercedes could tell by the looks on their faces they knew.

"Wheezy, what the hell! You and Trouty Mouth?"

"Yes Santana. You got a problem with it?"

"No, it's cool. I really don't want to go through that whole the boy is mine drama with you again!"

"Good. Quinn, I'm surprised you knew how to find your way here. Since it seemed like you forgot that you used to live here."

"I had that coming. After everything I just want to let you know that I think Sam made a great choice in you. And I'm really happy for the two of you."

"Oh, thanks Quinn. Who told you guys?"

"Puck. Which is why we're here! How could you tell him before us!'

"I didn't tell him. Sam and I were kind of making out and he walked in."

"I knew you didn't tell him."

"Mercedes, what are you going to do about Puck?"

"Brittany, what do you mean?"

"He likes you doesn't he?"

"Huh?"

"Lord Tubbington told me that Puck likes you!'

"It doesn't matter if he does or not I really like Sam and if you guys would please leave he's coming over."

"Wanky!"

"Good bye Santana."  
>The three girls left with promises to get together and talk. Blaine and Kurt stood to leave to but Mercedes asked them to stay.<p>

"You guys can't leave. What if when I tell him about Puck he wants to go fight him? How am I going to stop him?"

"Mercedes, sweetie you don't need us to stop him."

"He's to strong for me to hold back."

"Diva, he's not talking about using strength to hold him. I'm sure if you use other methods of persuasion he'll stay put."

"Oh, yeah I hadn't thought of that. I guess you guys can go. If it doesn't work I'm going to need some help with him and you may have to bring Finn."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

Mercedes called Sam who said he was on his way. The only way she saw this scenario playing out was badly. He was going to be so mad. The only thing she could think of is what if he didn't believe her. She knew this was a sensitive subject after what Quinn did to him. He had to believe her. No way was Noah Puckerman coming between her and Sam. She'd take Puck to the carpet herself before she let that happen. Mercedes let Sam inside and he followed her tot he kitchen where she heated some of mom's famous chicken casserole to have for lunch. She hoped that the food would make him less inclined to hunt Puck down.

"Whatever that is smells awesome."

"I'm glad you think so. Have a seat and I'll fix you a plate."

"OK. So as soon as I left here Mike called me."

"Did he? Santana, Brittany, and Quinn showed up here."

"Wow. This is really good. So that's everybody right. Mike told Tina and she told Artie."

"Yeah and Quinn told Finn. Unless nobody told Rachel that's everyone."

"I'm sure Puck told Zizes."

"Yeah, so I guess we're a public couple."

"I'm not sorry."

"Me either. We are now susceptible to all the drama that goes along with a New Directions relationship."

"Not yet. I bet we got a couple days before any of that starts."

"Um, actually it has already started."

"Santana or Quinn?"

"Neither. It's Puck."

"What happened?"

"After you left he said that when we broke up our pretend relationship he wanted to date me for real. And then he kissed me."

"He did what? Po kerusey!"

"Sam calm down. It didn't mean anything. I'm with you not Puck. He's a jerk. Please just calm down. Look at me."

Sam looked at her and she kissed him. It was not lost on him that this was the first time that she had initiated any physical contact between them. He couldn't think straight with her kissing him like that which was exactly what she had planned. He decided to let the Puckerman situation slide for the time being but not forever. Who wanted to think about Puck when they had a sexy diva in their arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't really like it but I felt like it had to be written. Eventually the entire club will find out about Puckerman's plan to break up the new couple and you will be surprised as to who's on his side. REVIEWS=LOVE**

When Mercedes pulled into the McKinley parking lot on Monday morning Sam was leaning against the hood of his car waiting for her. When she pulled into her space he opened her car door and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hi!"

"Kaltxì yawne!"

"Sam, we need to set some ground rules."

"What do you mean?"

"No Na'vi at school."

"I'm sorry it embarrasses you, right?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"You're going to make me say it."

"Say what?"

"That you speaking Na'vi gets me you know!"

"What?"

"Sam, why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not. I just want you to tell me why I can't speak Na'vi."

"Because Sam it makes me want to take you into the janitors closet and have some new experiences with you."

"My speaking Na'vi gets you hot?"

"Yes."

"Good to know. Oe pänutíng ne ftang."

"Sam, not funny. I'm going to class."

Mercedes flounced away from Sam and into the school building. He caught up with her at her locker. He leaned against the door and looked at her with an intense gaze.

"I think you said something about a janitor's closet."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, let's go!"

Sam led Mercedes down the hall and into the janitors closet. He locked the door and pressed her into the far wall. He smirked at her and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. She sighed. He deepened the kiss and she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. When he hit that spot between her neck and collarbone he knew he had to stop before they got carried away. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Ready to go to class?"

"No not yet."

"Me either, but we have to. Kiss me one more time and then I'll walk you to class."

Mercedes stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She tugged on his hair as she licked his bottom lip. He didn't open right away so she nibbled on his bottom lip. He opened up for her and their kiss became more passionate. This time Mercedes broke the kiss.

"Come on Sam."

He entwined his hand with hers and opened the door. Standing across from the door was Puckerman looking mad and a little bit hurt. Mercedes felt Sam stiffen and she looked up and saw Puck. She saw him make a step toward Sam and she stepped in between the two of them.

"Hi, Puck. Are you ready for our history presentation?"

"Yeah. You should be more careful who you come out of closets with people will talk."

"What do you mean by that Puckerman?"

"Nothing, but hot mama has a reputation to protect."

"Don't call _my girlfriend_ hot mama!"

"Whatever Evans."

Mercedes put her hand on Sam's chest to prevent him saying anything else. She took his hand and led him away from a still fuming Noah Puckerman.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"No, that guy irritates the hell out of me."

"Don't let him. I'll see you after class."

Mercedes and Kurt conspired to keep Sam and Puck away from each other at least until glee club.

"Kurt, does anybody know what's going on with Puck?"

"No, but I don't think we can keep it from them. I mean Satan will smell the tension when the two of them get in the room together."

"We're going to be late."

When they got to the choir room Sam was talking to Mike and Tina. Mercedes sat down beside him and he put his arm around her pulling her close. Neither one of them noticed Puck and Lauren enter the choir room. Mercedes felt eyes on her and when she looked up she saw Puck staring at her over Lauren's shoulder. Sam had noticed him watching his girlfriend and he brushed a kiss against her cheek. No one was paying any attention to Mr. Schue's lesson. Everyone was wrapped up in their own little world. It was like they had completely forgotten that they had Nationals coming up. Mercedes walked Sam to his car after rehearsal and kissed him goodbye. Since he had to work Mercedes was going to hang out with Kurt. Puckerman got himself invited to the Hudson-Hummel house to play Halo with Finn. What he really wanted to do was corner Mercedes.

"Hot mama, didn't think I'd see you here."

"Well pretend that you don't."

"Come on girl is that anyway to talk to your first boyfriend."

"Be real. I was a means to an ends to you. You never cared about me. And if you did which I doubt you had plenty of time to make a move. You didn't and now I'm with Sam. Deal with it."

"Baby, he's not the one for you. I wasn't good enough for you before, now I feel like I am. I hate seeing you with him. It killed me when I walked in on you two."

"Puck, just stop. I don't want to hear it. And what about Lauren? She really likes you. What you're doing isn't fair to her or to yourself. Just let this whole thing go."

"I can't and I won't. Get used to my face mama cause you will be seeing a lot of it."

Mercedes turned and walked away from him. Back in Kurt's room she gave him a description of what had just happened.

"Diva, do you think he could be serious?"

"No, boy please he'll get tired in a few days. Once he sees I'm not like Quinn and Rachel and he can't just smile and say what he thinks I want to hear to make me fall for him. I know Noah Puckerman's game and I ain't playin!"

"Good for you. So are you going to tell Sam about this little altercation?"

"I kind of have to. Just to keep him aware of what the Puck is doing. I hate when we have to spend our alone time talking about drama."

Before Mercedes went to sleep she called Sam. She didn't know how he was going to react but it needed to be done.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's me."

Hi, baby what's up?"

"How was work?"

"Not very exciting as usual. I'm glad you called."

"Really, why?"

"So I could hear your voice before I got to sleep."  
>"You might not think that after you hear what I have to say."<p>

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No. It's about Puck. He was at Finn and Kurt's house and he made it plain that he wasn't giving up on me. Even after I told him what a waste of time it would be."

"I'm not surprised that guy isn't happy unless he's the other man."

"I don't care about him, just you."

"Baby, I know that. How about you and me meet at the Lima Bean in the morning before school?"

"OK. Good night Sam."

"Síltsan txon, Mercedes."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OK just a warning this chapter gets a little OK a lot hot from the second half to the end. If that's not your thing feel free to skip it because there is no real plot in this chapter. I was listening to Robin Thicke's Sex Therapy and this is what came out. The next chapter will be more story driven. **

* * *

><p>Sam was already sitting at a table when Mercedes got to the Lima Bean.<p>

"Hey! I thought I beat you here since I didn't see our car outside."

"I walked today. My mom has an interview so I gave her the car.."

"Oh. I was thinking we should write a song for Nationals."

"Me and You?"

"And Kurt because me and you alone with your guitar wouldn't get much song writing done."

"You don't think we could do it?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I think blonde boys who play the guitar are hot!"

"Can't argue with you there."

"I love a modest man!"

"Are we not going to talk about it?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Sam, what is talking about it going to do. We just have to ignore him."

"Ignore him? You know that won't work. Just let me talk to him."

"No way. You think I don't know what you mean by talk to him. I'm not letting you get into a fight with Puck!"

"Why? Afraid I would hurt your precious Noah?"

"What? Where the hell did that come from? Sam listen to me. You are my boyfriend not Puckerman. I don't care about him. Two people get hurt in a fight and I don't think playing nurse to you is that much fun after a fight with Noah I've Been To Juvie Puckerman!"

"Sorry. I just I don't know. I guess I'm a little jealous and insecure."

"Why?"

"He may be Puck but he can do a lot more for you than I can."

"You mean he can do more for me financially. Cause he can't touch what you do for me emotionally or physically."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"I'm sorry. Let's go we're going to be late for school."

Mercedes and Sam were deep in conversation and didn't notice Lauren Zizes standing beside Mercedes locker. The wrestling champion looked extremely pissed. Sam noticed her first and stood slightly in front of Mercedes to protect from whatever physical attack she might throw. Lauren looked a Mercedes scornfully.

"I thought we were friends Jones!"

"We are friends Lauren. What's going on?"

"Like you don't know. Puckerman told me!"

"And you think it's my fault! How could it be my fault?"

"I see you're trying to play sweet and innocent in front of Evans. But remember this, I am not a wrestling champion for nothing!"

She turned and abruptly on her heel and was off. Mercedes looked around and saw everyone looking at them. So much for drama free.

"Cedes, what the hell was she talking about?"

"I don't know, but no worries I'll find out. If I gotta take her and Puckerman to the carpet!"

"Calm down sweetie."

"I am calm."

"Is that why your fists are clenched and your cute little nose is flared up?"

"She made me mad!"

"Come with me and I promise no more anger."

"Where are we going and what are going to do when we get there?"

"We're going to the auditorium. I'll show you when we get there."

"Sam I don't feel like singing."

"Who said anything about singing?"

"Then what are we going to do?"

Sam turned and looked at her with a smoldering look in his eyes and she was speechless. She followed him into the auditorium with out another word. He led her backstage to the dressing room they used for rehearsals and locked the door. He turn to face her. She shivered at the look in his eyes it was almost predatory. She backed away from him until she hit the makeup counter. Sam smiled seductively and lifted her onto the counter. They were eye to eye and she was immediately lost in his gaze. He leaned in and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the others they had shared it wasn't sweet or gentle. It was possessive and rough. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck. He trailed kissed down her neck. Mercedes whimpered at how thoroughly Sam was kissing her neck. He leaned back and looked at her with a lustful gaze.

"Baby, take your shirt off."

"What?"

Sam didn't wait for her to protest. He lifted her shirt over head and threw it to the side. He followed with his own shirt. She tried to cover herself but he captured her wrist in both his hands. He dipped his head and ran his tongue along her cleavage. He felt her tense up and then relax as he kneaded her breast with his free hand. She couldn't think . She knew she should protest, but she couldn't. She was well aware that they were in school and being caught meant detention or worse. Knowing all of that she still didn't want him to stop. Sam was making her feel things she'd only dreamed about. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He let go of her arms and she immediately ran her hands down his back causing him to shiver. He lifted her off the counter and led her to the couch in the corner. She laid back out the couch and he climbed on top of her and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. He trailed his tongue down her throat and listened to her groan. He loved the sounds she made when they were like this. His tongue traveled down to her cleavage to her stomach. When he swirled his tongue around her belly button she arched her back bringing her in direct contact with his all to evident erection. She gasped when she felt him against her thigh. He looked her and smiled a wicked smile and unzipped her jeans.

"Sam what are you doing? I'm not going to have sex for the first time at school."

"I know that but I am going to make you scream my name for the first time. And every time you come to this room you'll remember what we did and smile to yourself. Now no more talking."

He pulled her jeans around her ankles and threw them in the pile with their shirts. Sam wasted no more time and pulled her panties down. He kissed her lips once more then threw her leg over his shoulder. Before Mercedes knew what was happening there was a fire building deep inside her and it had to break free. Sam wanted to see her face when it happened so he put his fingers where his mouth had just been. He watched as he worked her into a frenzy and then he felt her muscles clench around his hand and when she screamed his name he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Mercedes opened her eyes to see Sam licking his fingers. She turned her head not wanting to admit how hot that was.

"Wow, Sam. No that's not even the word."

"It's OK you don't have to say anything but we need to get to class."

"Right. Class."

Mercedes stood up and wobbled a bit. Sam steadied her and laughed.

"It's not funny, white boy. I see you over there looking all smug. Well someday I going to wipe that smug look off your face and then we'll see who's screaming whose name."

"I'm going to hold you to that!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Back to actual story. I really appreciate the love (reviews). I want recommend a story to you guys its a Glee/Degrassi Next Generation crossover. It's called Hockey and Heartbreak by MsMKT86. Crossovers don't get a lot of attention and I think the story is good. It's not complete but she's feeling a little reluctant to continue so review love would be nice! Thanks! You guys are the best! Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked into the choir room alone because Sam went to get his guitar from his locker. Kurt hadn't arrived yet so she went to sit beside Santana. Santana looked at her knowingly and smirked.<p>

"You and Trouty just got it on!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did Santana know. It had happened at the beginning of the day. They were now 40 minutes until the end of the day. She had to deny. She couldn't let Santana know anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you letting Trouty get all up in your pants."

"SANTANA!"

Everyone turned to look at her and Santana. Mercedes looked horrified Santana looked satisfied.

"Don't deny it! You let him hit it somewhere in this school."

"We. Did. _Not. _Have. Sex."

"Maybe not. But you gots your groove on some kinda way. Tell me I'm wrong. Don't bother you can't."

"How did you know? It was this morning."

"I'm Santana. I know everything. Except why Zizes just gave you the death glare. Want me to handle her for you?"

"Thanks for the offer but remember last time you tried to tangle with her. Not pretty."

"OK. So tell me what's up."

Mercedes tells her about the things Puckerman had been saying. Then how that morning how Zizes had gotten all in her face.

"She never said what he told her but if I know Puck it was a lie to make himself look good."

"Having been on the Puckerman ride a few times myself I know that's what he did. I wouldn't worry about Zizes. I got your back remember I am from Lima Heights Adjacent!"

"Thanks Santana."

"Oh look here comes Trouty."

"Santana, keep your mouth shut! Say nothing or I will cut you."

Sam sat in the seat beside Mercedes and wondered what her and Santana had been talking about then deciding it was probably better not to know. Mercedes could feel Lauren's eyes on her during rehearsal. Like she was waiting for her to look at Puckerman. At the end of class Mercedes hurried into the hall and Sam followed worried.

"Mercy, what are you doing?"

"Confronting Zizes. I'm not letting this build another day."

"When she turned she saw Lauren and Puck come out of choir room. She put on her diva face and sauntered over to them. Puckerman saw her coming and smirked. Sam made a move toward him and Mercedes shook her head.

"Lauren, you look like you have something to say to me."

"I said all I had to say to you this morning."

"Which was nothing. I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play games with me."

"I'm not the ones playing games but I bet I know who is."

"Don't even try that I'm innocent thing. You know as well as I do that you're using Evans to make Puckerman jealous."

"I'm doing what? You really believe that."

"He told me what you said when you worked on your history project."

"He told you a damn lie. I couldn't pretend date him, why would I date him for real?"

"Look Jones, he's mine so back off."

"I don't want him! I thought you were smarter than this. He's running the same game he always does. I had hoped he had changed with you but I guess he's just the same player he's always been."

"You are getting re ally close to a beat down."

"Girl bring it. I am not Santana."

When Mercedes started to remove her jewelry Sam realized it was serious. He grabbed her waist and pulled her backward down the hall. She was trying to get free. Once Sam got her outside he started to laugh.

"What's so funny white boy?"

"You. You looked so cute taking off your earrings and pulling your hair back."

"Glad you're amused."

"I am and I'm on to you."

"On to me? What are you talking about?

"You want a repeat of the dressing room."

"Sam, you think I got into that entire thing with Lauren so you would take me somewhere and have your wicked way with me."

"Yep."

"You think pretty highly of yourself."

Mercedes leaned over in her seat and kissed Sam passionately. She placed kisses down his jaw line and into the the curve of his neck. She moved back to his mouth and then she leaned away.

"Baby you know you can't resist me."

When Sam leaned in again he heard somebody tap on the window. He turned to see the face of Kurt Hummel. Sam rolled down the window and looked at Kurt.

"Hi, Kurtie. What's up?"

"I need a ride home. Finn got detention and I don't want to wait for him."

"Sure diva get in."

They rode in silence for a few minutes until Kurt thought he would burst. He smiled sweetly and caught Mercedes eyes in the rear view.

"So, I talked to Satan and guess what she told me."

"What?"

"That my divalicious best friend was about to go toe to toe with the state wrestling champion."

"I was mad, had my earrings off and hair pulled back before Sammy pulled me outside."

"Why is she mad at you?"

"I guess Puck told her that I'm after him and I'm using Sam to make him jealous. How crazy is that? I'm not Santana!"

"You should have expected that, he is ruthless."

"See baby, he's not going to stop. Just let me beat his ass into submission."

"No, Sam violence is not going to solve this."

"Says the girl who was two seconds form a brawl with the state wrestling champion."

"Whatever!"

"Don't worry when you see me tomorrow I will have a plan to end the Puckerman drama. And you can repay me with anything from the Alexander McQueen summer collection!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Saw the movie today! Loved it! Anyway sorry for the lag in between this update and the last one. i seriously hit a creative snag but all is right. I think seeing the movie put me back on track. I love every single review I get, so that's why I'm pimping for more. If you read this please review even to say you hated it. I am blown away by the amount of reviews i have gotten but if you guys have any ideas you'd like to see let me know and I will try to incorporate them in as best I can. Thanks for being patient! Love you guys! Reviews=LOVE**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine if it was there would be NO Bubba and Samcedes would live! Oh and the song isn't mine either it's Justin Biebers. Yes I love the Biebs. Sue me!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my divalicious and trouty mouthed friends."<p>

"Hey Kurtie. I've been dying to hear what your plan is for handling Puck."

"You guys have to trust me. I know you're not going to like my idea but I know it will work."

"Kurt, what is it?"

"Don't do anything. Just sit back and watch him destruct."

"What? You can't be serious! That will never work. How can you say doing nothing will work. It's ridiculous."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at Sam with wide eyes as he ranted in the hall. His face was red and he looked like he wanted to punch something. Mercedes tried to calm him by putting her hand on his arm but he shook her off. She flinched away hurt by his actions and Sam just turned and walked in the other direction.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry. I knew he wouldn't like it I didn't think he would be that mad."

"It's OK. I know you mean well and so should Sam. I do kind of agree with him. How can we do nothing and expect him to back off?"

"Noah Puckerman is not now nor has he ever been subtle. Right now he's in, as much as I hate the phrase, sex-shark mode. He's circling you and people are bound to notice."

"OK. But how does that help me."

"The glee club isn't going to let him interfere in the Samcedes relationship."

"Samcedes?"

"Yes of course. If Rachel and Finn get a name mash-up then so do you and that delicious boyfriend of yours."

"He is hot isn't he?"

"He's no Blaine but he's OK."

Mercedes and Kurt walked arm in arm to class chatting and comparing romantic boyfriend stories. They were both so happy to have wonderful guys in their lives they could gush about. When Mercedes came out of her class room she was surprised to see Sam standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked at her shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Txoa oe."

"Huh?"

"It means forgive me. I'm sorry about earlier. I was way out of control."

"Sam, it's OK. I do forgive you. I understand how much this whole thing frustrates you."

"Irayo, you're the best girlfriend ever!"

"I know. After you left, Kurt and I talked some more. He might be right."

"I don't see how."

"He will have to do something to try to get me. When he does the nosy people that we call our friends will step in and make him see reason. And if not Santana will just go Lima Heights Adjacent on him."

"I like the sound of that."

"One more thing that Kurt told me."

"What?"  
>"We're Samcedes."<p>

"That's much better than Finchel!"

"I know right."

"You seen Zizes today?"

"Nope, I haven't seen either one of them today."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of caring about it."

"I have a surprise for you in glee today."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. See you in class baby."

"Bye Sammy!"

Mercedes was excited for glee she couldn't wait to hear what song Sam was going to sing to her. Honestly she didn't really care she was just excited that somebody was finally singing a song to her. She had been forced to smile while all the glee couples dedicated songs to each other and now here she was about to be serenaded by the hottest boy at William McKinley! Mercedes was the last person to enter the choir room. She took the seat beside Sam and Tina.

"Mercedes, I heard about you and Lauren."

"I think everybody has heard about it. It was a mistake I shouldn't have reacted like that. It wouldn't have solved anything."

"Maybe not but she would have gotten your point, that you are in no way interested in Puck."

"Knowing her she would have twisted it into me and her fighting over Puckerman. Hell to the no!"

"I can't believe she thinks that you want him back. I mean he used you and then dropped you. He's a jerk. And she's apparently taken one to many blows to the head in wrestling practice. But I gotta know?

"Know what?"

"What it's like to have two of the hottest guys in school want you.!"

"I'm honestly not thinking about it but if I was I'd think it was pretty great. Everything this diva deserves!"

Mercedes and Tina laughed as Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. He motioned to Sam who stood up with his guitar and faced the room. He shot a nasty look in Puck's direction before focusing on Mercedes.

"I just wanted to sing a song for my girlfriend. I know I promised no more Bieber but this song fits us perfectly. I know we are going through some stuff but I promise it will only get better. Sam lifts his guitar and starts to sing. He never takes eyes off of Mercedes the entire time he's singing. The entire glee club is in awe of how much love they see in Sam's eyes and how much love they see reflected back at him.

_Its a big big world  
>Its easy to get lost in it<em>  
><em>You've always been my girl<br>And I'm not ready to call it quits  
>We make the sun shine in the moonlight<br>We can make the gray clouds into blue skies  
>I know its hard<br>But baby believe me  
>That we can go<br>Nowhere but up  
>From here<br>My dear  
>Baby we can go nowhere but up<br>Tell me what got to fear  
>We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy<br>As long as you're with me_  
><em>Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love<br>We can go nowhere but up  
>Its a big big world<br>And I'm gonna show you all of it  
>I'm gonna lace you with pearls<br>From every ocean  
>That we're swimming in<br>We make the sun shine in the moonlight  
>We can make the gray clouds into blue skies<br>I know its hard  
>But<em>_ baby believe me  
>That we can go<em>_**  
><strong>__Nowhere but up  
>From here<br>My dear  
>Baby we can go nowhere but up<br>Tell me what got to fear  
>We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy<br>As long as you're with me  
>Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love<br>We can go nowhere but up  
>Baby we were underground<br>We are on the surface now  
>We are gonna make it girl<br>I promise  
>If you believe in love<br>__And you believe in us  
>We can go nowhere but up<em>

_Baby we can go  
>Nowhere but up<br>From here  
>My dear<br>Baby we can go nowhere but up  
>Tell me what we got to fear<br>We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy  
>As long as you're with me<br>Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love  
>We can go nowhere but up<br>Nowhere but up  
>Nowhere but up<br>Yeah  
>Nowhere but up<em>

Sam sat next to Mercedes and brushed the tears from her face then gave her a gentle kiss. The entire room erupted in applause. Mr. Schue was especially impressed and it made him think about solos for Nationals. After class Mercedes and Sam rushed out of the room so they could have some alone time before Sam had to be at work. As they rushed out of the room they heard Santana yell "Wanky!"

"Jones, not so fast."

"Lauren, I really don't have time for this today."

"Look, I don't do the whole feelings thing very well but I know them when I see them. And I see them when you look at Evans. No hard feelings?"

"None. What are you going to do about Puckerman?"

"I don't know. Something. Nothing. I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Lauren. See you tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know this update is way overdue. I'm sorry about that, I just got a little depressed about the Chord situation and the closer the premiere got the harder it got for me to write. Then I saw the premiere and was faced with Marcus. Really they want me to believe that a high school girl would go from the most beautiful blonde boy to ever exist to the biggest beast they could find. Maybe I'm shallow but I just don't know any high school girls that would date down like that. He could be a perfectly lovely guy but he ain't Sam! But today I read a one shot by Mariposafria called Sam Who? it inspired me to finish this chapter. So big thanks for that. I am also grateful to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted you guys make me happy. Again I'm sorry for the delay and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>When Sam and Mercedes arrived at school the next day they saw a huge crowd of students. Curious as to what was happening they went closer. Mercedes wasn't tall enough to see what was going on but Sam could see clearly and what ever it was made him smile.<p>

"Sammy, what's going on?"

"Just a little dumpster toss."

"It's not Kurt is it?"

"No, it's William McKinley's resident jack ass."

"Sam, the choices are to vast you're going to have narrow it down for me."

"True..."

"Wheezy, Zizes just tossed Quinn's baby daddy in the dumpster!"

"I guess Lauren Zizes does not like being played."

"Guess not."

Mercedes and Sam turned away from the crowd and walked into the school. Even on the inside of the school the halls were buzzing about Lauren literally dumping the Noah Puckerman. Mercedes hoped that Puck would be more concerned with restoring his reputation than trying to sabotage her relationship with Sam. Mercedes and Sam had class on the opposite side of the building and after a through kiss they went their separate ways. Sam ducked into the boys bathroom only to come face to face with Puckerman.

"Evans, what do you want?"

"It's a bathroom Puckerman, one guess."

"Lay off, dude."

"Lay off, are you serious? After the crap you tried to pull I'm supposed to let you slide. Not happening. Lauren embarrassed you, I'm beating your ass!"

"Evans be serious. You can't touch Puckzilla, quit trying to be a bad ass."

"That's not what this is about. What Mercedes and I have is special and instead of enjoying it we're worried about what crap you are going to pull next. So I figure if I put you in the hospital problem solved."

"Mama is as good as mine, just wait and see. You talk a big game but you're still standing over there!"

Sam dropped his back pack on the floor and took off his letterman jacket. He crossed the bathroom and punched Puck in the mouth. Puck was stunned he assumed that Sam was all talk. Now that he knew he wasn't he knew he had to fight back, he wasn't going to be embarrassed twice in the same day. He threw a punch that landed right in Sam's eye and then Sam tackled him. They were wrestling around throwing punches and the all of a sudden they were hauled apart. Sam didn't know who was holding him but he didn't care, he had been waiting to get his hands on Puck for days he wasn't ready to stop. When he looked across the bathroom he saw Finn holding Puck and Artie was parked between the two of them and Mike had a firm grip on him."

"What the hell guys?"

"Finn, let me go, I'm about to end Sam Evans."

"No way. I'm not letting go and neither is Mike."

"Finn, after what you did to me you owe me. Let him go. I want to make sure when I send him to the hospital he can't say you wouldn't let him defend himself."

"Sam, I'm sorry about what happened with Quinn. I'm still not letting the two of you fight. Mike is going to take you out and I'm going to stay here with Puck. It's over guys."

Mike backed out of the bathroom with a struggling Sam. When he got him far enough away he let him go. Sam glared at him and Mike stared back unblinking.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"No, I'm not OK. I will be as soon as I finish whipping Puckerman's ass."

"That's not going to happen. You can't get suspended. We need you at Nationals. Mercedes wouldn't want you fighting."

"You think I don't know all of those things. He just makes me so damn mad. He walks around like he can do whatever he wants. I'm not going to let him steal my girlfriend."

"Sam, do you hear yourself? He can't steal your girlfriend. I don't know if you know it but Mercedes loves you. Nothing puck says or does is going to change that."

"She loves me? How do you know?"

"Tina told me. She said she doesn't even know if Mercedes knows it yet but it's in the way she looks at you and says your name. You two are solid. Ignore him."

"Easier said than done but I'll try. Thanks man."

Sam went to class excited that maybe Mercedes might love him. He knew he loved her but he was to afraid to say it in case it scared her away. He still wasn't sure what to say to her about the fight. He knew she had heard about it all the Glee kids had heard. He saw her waiting with Kurt outside the cafeteria. Kurt saw him and went to join the rest of the club leaving Mercedes and Sam alone.

"Hey."

"Hi, Sam. What happened? We talked about this. You just went ahead and got into a fight Puck."

"No well yeah. I didn't go looking for him. We happened to be in the same place at the same time and he got to me."

"You're lucky is was Finn who stopped you and not a teacher. Then the both of you would be suspended and no Nationals for any of us."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"OK. Now come here so I can kiss you cause I know that black eye has got to hurt."

Sam leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. She ran her finger through his hair and tugged gently. He moaned against her mouth.

"Aretha, Lady-Lips keep it clean!"

"Yes, Coach Sylvester."

Sam and Mercedes broke apart then went into the cafeteria. The entire Glee club minus Puck were sitting at a table. They all look up as Sam and Mercedes sit down. No one says anything they just look at Sam's black eye. Finally Santana breaks the silence.

"Trouty I understand the need to beat down Puck but we really need your mouth at Nationals. So just wait til we win that trophy then beat the hell out of him, I'll even help."

"I wanted to apologize to you guys. When I got into that fight with Puck I wasn't thinking about anything but hurting him. Yeah after it was over I would have been pleased with myself. I would have taken any punishment but I didn't think about how that punishment would affect you guys. For that I'm truly sorry."

"You're forgiven Trouty."

"Thanks Satan. Does anyone out side of New Directions Know about the fight?"

"Not that I know of, but not even Mr. Schue can avoid the way the two of you look."

"Satan's right. Even the always oblivious Will Schuester will notice your black eye and Puckerman's busted lip."

The bell rang and every one headed to the choir room. Puck was already there with Mr. Schuester. Mercedes knew right away that something bad was about to happen. Puck looked to smug and sure of himself. When they were all settled in their seats Mr. Schue looked at each of them and started to speak.

"Today I was going to hand out solos for Nationals now I have to rethink the entire thing. After what happened today I don't think I can follow through on my original decision. When I heard Sam sing that song to Mercedes and I saw how you all reacted I thought he was maybe the perfect soloist for Nationals. Now I'm not so sure."

The entire club sat in a stunned silence. First they were stunned that Mr. Schue had even considered anyone other than Finn or Rachel. Then they were equally as stunned to find out that he was taking this opportunity away from Sam because of the fight. Especialy considering he only got the skewed Puckerman version of it. All at once the club erupted into a fiery tirade all aimed at one William Schuester.

"I understand you guys are upset but we need to discuss this calmly. Rachel you go first."

"Thank you. While I disagree with your decision to not feature myself or at least Finn I see no reason for you to take the opportunity away from Sam."

"OK, Rachel. While I expected you to be upset I'm surprised at your backing of Sam. OK next we'll hear from Kurt."

"Honestly, I am glad if for a brief shining moment you were taking the spotlight from the Rachel and Finn show and shining on our other worthy talent. I am disappointed that you chose to rip that away from him without hearing his side of the story. You took whatever Puckerman chose to tell you as truth. You should know better than to take anything he tells you at face value, especially when he's out to get someone."

"Preach!"

"Artie, do you have something to say?"

"Only that I agree with everything Kurt and Rachel said. Granted neither Sam or Puck should have been fighting but you allowed Finn solos when he was still part of the dumpster brigade. In my opinion that's worst than anything Sam did."

"Do you all agree with everything that Kurt, Rachel and Artie have said?"

The entire Glee club with the exception of Puck nodded in agreement. Will looked at his Glee Club proud of how they all had backed Sam. Kurt was right he automatically believed Puck and that was unfair to Sam. He still wasn't ready to hand Sam the solo but he was willing to listen to what he had to say.

"OK, Sam I apologize for not hearing what you have to say. I'm willing to listen if you want to share."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. First, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't think about the consequences of a fight this close to Nationals. Honestly my temper got the best of me. I let him push my buttons and I started swinging. I let his obvious desire to end my relationship with Mercedes get to me. I shouldn't have let it bother me because I know that she doesn't want him and that she only has eyes for me. I have my own insecurities that having nothing to do with Puckerman but that this situation played on. I need to work on them but I do know violence isn't the answer. I'm really glad that you thought I could sing a solo at Nationals and I understand if you decide not to let me, just thank you for believing in me."

"Sam, thank you for being honest. I have a lot to think about. OK guys that's all for today see you tomorrow."

Mercedes and Sam walked to the parking lot together. At her car she turned to look at Sam and found him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just glad you're mine."

"You were right you know. When you said that you are the only one I want. I am so happy with you, nothing Puck could ever do to change that."

"I'm happy to hear that. Can you believe that Mr. Schue was going to let me sing a solo?"

"You deserve it. And he still might let you."

"He can give the solo to Rachel I would love to sing a duet with you."

"We both know that's not going to happen."

"You never know. He was giving me a solo over Finn and Rachel."

"Maybe."

Sam leaned over to Mercedes and kissed her. He pushed her against the car and kissed her breathless. She felt tingly all over like she did every time he kissed her. She broke away from him and looked into his eyes. She wanted to tell him she loved him but felt like it was to soon and it might scare him. So she decided to show him in every way she could. She kissed him this time running her fingers through his luxurious hair. When she tugged on it Sam moaned into her mouth and slipped his hand under her shirt. He caressed her on the outside of her bra and Mercedes was now the one doing the moaning. They only broke apart when they heard a voice.

"Wanky! Get some Evans!"

"Santana don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, but I'd rather stay here and watch you and Trouty get it on!"

"Sam, get in the car. Bye Santana."

"Bye Wheezy!"

Mercedes drove away from a smirking and waving Santana. She dropped Sam off at work with the promise of finishing what Santana interrupted. She drove straight to Hudson-Hummel house. She was disappointed to find that Kurt had went to meet Blaine. Finn was eager to help but she wasn't sure he could, she did stay to talk to him for a minute to thank him for breaking up the fight.

"Finn, thanks again for stopping that stupid fight."

"You're welcome Mercedes. They shouldn't have been fighting but I understand why they were."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Sam was just trying to protect his relationship. Puck is threatening to relationships. He's wreaked two of mine and Sam didn't want to lose you cause you're awesome."

"Thanks for saying that Finn. Tell Kurt to call me as soon as he gets home."

OK, are you sure I can't help you?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess you are more experienced than Kurt at relationships. I think I love Sam."

"Of course you do. We all know that, I was wondering when you would."

"What?"

"Just because you haven't said it yet doesn't mean it's not there. He loves you just as much as you love him. You guys have great relationship. The only stable one I've seen from people our age besides Mike and Tina."

"Finn, you're right. Thank you so much. You've helped me a lot."

You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Finn."

Mercedes drove home pleasantly surprised from the romantic help she got from Finn. He was the last person she thought could help her. It made her feel warm to know that her friends believed in her relationship with Sam. She wasn't sure when she was going to tell him that she loved him. She did want to be the one to say it first because she wanted to show him that she trusted him completely and that she believed everything he told her. Mercedes decided that New York would be the perfect place to tell him that she was in love him. She would have to get some help from Kurt to plan but it was the perfect place and time. Sam Evans would know that he was truly loved and the most important person in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

Mercedes was waiting for Kurt and Blaine to show up at her house to help her plan her New York surprise for Sam. She had no idea where to start and she knew that Kurt was perfect at this type of thing and that Blaine would be able to help her reign Kurt's enthusiasm in.

"Mercy, we're here! What's up?"

"Hi, Kurt, Blaine. How are you guys?"

"We're great. Anxious to know what is we were summoned for."

"Kurt, she didn't summon us. But I am interested to know what's going on."

"OK. Guys I want to surprise Sam in New York and tell him I love him."

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands. Blaine sat on the couch observing the two friends. He wasn't sure why he was here but he was happy to help.

"Diva, I've got this. I will plan the perfect date! And your trouty mouthed boy toy won't be able to resist you."

"Kurtie, I'm so glad you want to help but don't get carried away."

"Me carried away? Never!"

"Kurt, you wanted to release doves inside at your parents wedding!"

"OK so maybe I get a little carried away."

"I know. That's why Blaine is here. He's the only one who can keep you under control."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's get started. What did you have in mind?"

"Kurt, I have no idea. I just want it to be special unique, like Sam."

"OK. Give me some time to come up with something. I won't go overboard. I'll run everything by Blaine first and if he says it's to much I'll toss it out. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks Kurt, I love you!"

"Love you to, Diva now I must go plan."

Mercedes was very happy to have Kurt helping her plan her surprise for Sam. She also wanted to sing a song for him to repay him after the song he sang for her. She was looking through her music library when her mother called her downstairs. When Mercedes reached the bottom of the stairs she was surprised to see Puck standing in the hallway.

"Get out, Puckerman!"

"Wait Mama. I have something to say."

"I'm tired of listening to you lie."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you probably don't believe me. It's just that I really do care about you. I know that I blew it with you and seeing you with Evans hurt."

"Puck, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I hate that I even had to say any of this stuff about my feelings and crap. It's stupid and I hate it."

"Puck, I appreciate you coming here and saying this but you're going to have to prove it to me. I learned a long time ago not to take you at your word."

"Fair enough."

"What brought this change on?"

"Actually, it was Evans. He was right. We shouldn't have been fighting this close to Nationals. I thought I could break you guys up the way I did other people but I realize I can't because you guys are solid. I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to back off."

Mercedes was shocked at his answer. His eyes held a sincerity that Mercedes rarely saw from Puck. She wasn't ready to forgive and forget but she was ready to try.

"Puck, no I should say Noah because this was not a very Puck like thing to do. I'm proud of you, thanks a lot. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Mama."

Mercedes ran upstairs to call Sam. She couldn't wait to tell him about her recent visitor. She hoped Puck was being honest and not just trying to lull them into a false sense of security.

"Hi baby, how was work?"

"Horrible. I hate that job."

"I know honey. Guess who came to see me?"

"Who?"

"Puckerman."

"Babe, that is not the way to make me feel better."

"Sammy, I know but I have to tell you what he said."

"Fine."

"He said he was sorry and he was done messing with us."

"You believe him?"

"I want to but I'm going to reserve judgment. I wanted you to know."

"Thanks, I wanted to tell you something to."

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Mr. Schue that I don't want a solo."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to sing a duet with my girlfriend at Nationals or I don't want to be featured at all."

"You know there is a good chance that if you do that you lose your chance of singing at Nationals. No Sam I can't let you do that."

"Mercy, baby. I'm doing it. You deserve the spotlight and I want to get it for you."

"Thank you, you're so good to me."

"Anything for the most beautiful girl at McKinley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a filler chapter. Mr. Schue's decision about Nationals is in the next update. Does anyone has any ideas about what Mercedes should do for Sam in New York other than the obvious! I want it to be reflective of who Sam is and not some generic date. So tonight is another episode of the debacle that is season 3, in my opinion it can only get better. Down with "he who must not be named"! Samcedes 4EVER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter for your reading pleasure! I really appreciate the reviews! A special thanks to Jadziwine for the date idea! Also a special thanks to MsMKT86 for the constant support. Check out her stories Southern Boys and Tater Tots and Hockey and Heartbreak! Both great reads. Any way thanks again guys I appreciate it. REVIEWS=LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Sam was waiting at Mercedes locker with the smile she was getting used to seeing. He opened his arms wide and Mercedes stepped into his embrace. Every time they were close like this she thought about how lucky she was. Not just because Sam was hot but because he was caring and thoughtful. She couldn't wait to see Kurt. He had text her earlier that morning and promised her that he the perfect idea. She wanted to run a couple of song ideas by Kurt but she would have to get rid of Sam some how. She shouldn't have worried Kurt had the perfect plan.<p>

"Diva, I need a lady chat now! It's Blaine."

"Kurtie, what's wrong?"

"Diva, I can't talk about it about here."

"Kurt, if you want to talk privately you could have just said so."

Sam kissed Mercedes and headed to his own locker.

"Whew, holy patent leather. I thought he'd never leave. So I had some great ideas and Blaine shot them all down. Then I cam up with the perfect place. You can take Sam to Madame Tussaud's Wax Museum."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's in Times Square. It's full of famous people. Kind of. But you can walk the red carpet and have dinner with George Clooney and Gaga. Yes Mercy they have Gaga, actually they have nine. It's a fun place and I know he'll love it. But before that you guys should have a romantic dinner so you'll be all hugged up for the fun part."

"Any ideas for dinner?"

"Of course. R lounge is perfect for the two of you because their food has a southern flair and Sam will appreciate that and it's not that expensive."  
>"Great. Thank you so much Kurt!"<p>

"Anything for you Boo! So what's new?"

"Puckerman came to my house last night and apologized!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he said he did it because he was hurt and that he was going to stop trying to come between me and Sam."

"Girl, don't trust him. You know how he is?"

"I know. Sam doesn't believe him but I'm tired of worrying about it. Oh to better things. I want to sing a song to Sam in class, I have a few ideas if you and Blaine are free after school today I want you to come to my house to hear each one cause I know you guys will tell me the truth."

"We will so be there!"

"Thanks Kurtie."

Mercedes didn't see Sam again until rehearsal. He met her outside the choir room and kissed her thoroughly. Mercedes was breathless as Sam led them to their seats. Mr Schue stood in front of the class ready to announce his decision about Nationals. Before Mr. Schue could say anything Sam spoke up.

"Mr. Schue before you start I wanted to say something."

"Go ahead Sam."

"I don't know if you are still giving me a solo but I have decided that I would rather sing a duet with Mercedes at Nationals than to sing a solo. If that's a problem then give the spot to Artie or Santana."

The entire room was shocked into silence. No one could believe Sam was giving up a chance to sing at Nationals. Mr. Schue was taken aback. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could tell by looking at the class that they couldn't believe it either. He had to make a decision they were running out of time. He decided to let the class decide.

"OK, Sam if the rest of the class is OK with it it's fine with me."

Santana was the first to speak.

"As long as we don't have to listen to another duet by Frankenteen and Yentl I'm down."

"As long as you guys are sure."

"Oh please Mr. Schue! Gaga knows if this was about a Finchel duet we wouldn't have a say!"

"Preach!"

"OK, then Sam and Mercedes will sing a duet then we'll do a group song."

Mercedes had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she would be featured at Nationals. And with her perfect boyfriend. She was so thankful to him and her friends for having her back and believing she could do a good job. When Mercedes and Sam got out of the choir room she grabbed him by his t-shirt and pushed him against the nearest locker and kissed him. She had never been this aggressive and Sam was loving it. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged gently. He moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer to him. He didn't know what brought this new side of her out but he was grateful for it. The didn't break until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Damn Wheezy! I think I need a damn cigarette!"

"Good bye Satan!"

"Blaine and I will be over later!"

"OK bye guys!"

Sam and Mercedes went to her car and before they could get inside he stopped her.

"What was that back there?"

"Nothing. You didn't like it?"

"Of course I liked it! It was just a little different."

"It was just a thank you! Because of you I finally get the spotlight. I am really grateful!"

"Maybe you can show me how grateful this weekend!"

"Maybe!"

Sam grabbed Mercedes and pulled him against him. She could feel his erection against her and she gasped. He smirked kissed her and made his way to his car so he wouldn't be late for work. Mercedes drove home to wait for Kurt and Blaine thinking about how lucky she was.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So before I start let me get the fangirl moment out of the way! Samcedes on our TVs maybe? I'm so excited at the mere prospect that I can barely contain myself! I mean Chord back on Glee! WHAT? Are you kidding me? I couldn't even believe it. I first read it here on this site in somebody's A/N and I had to go straight to Bing and Goggle! And lo and behold there it was and the excitement kicked in in earnest! From what I read if all goes well he should be back by episode 8. That should air November 29th. Fingers crossed. So as always REVIEWS=LOVE! Samcedes 4Eves!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes was working on homework when Kurt and Blaine breezed through the door. She looked at her best friend and was so happy that after all they had been through they had both found the love of two amazing guys.<p>

"Mercedes, I hear congratulations are in order. Spotlight at Nationals."

"Yeah, Sam told Mr. Schue that he wanted to sing with me and everyone else kind of just went along with it."

"Of course we did, Diva! You're great and it's time Mr. Schue took notice. Now let's hear these songs so we can hit the mall to pick out an outfit to go along with this song."

Mercedes went over to her Ipod and chose the first song. Monica's That's My Man came through the speakers. Although Mercedes had all ways loved the song since Sam had come into her life she loved the song that much more.

_That's my man  
>He's the only one for me (yeah)<em>

_Bridge _

_(Ladies...)_

_If you're willing to do whatever_  
><em>Look in his eyes and tell him I love you boy<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah and if he's not there at the moment<em>  
><em>Call him and let him know I love you boy (I love you boy)<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>God smiled on me when he brought you in my life<em>  
><em>Never wanna do you wrong<em>  
><em>Always gonna do you right<em>  
><em>You mean more to me than anything else in the world<em>  
><em>You'll always be my man<em>  
><em>I'll always be your girl<em>  
><em>God smiled on me when when He brought you into my life<em>  
><em>I need you, I need you, I need you, baby you baby baby<em>  
><em>God smiled, oh He smiled<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna do you wrong, always gonna do you right.<em>  
><em>Oh I love you, and I need you for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Oh I love my man, makes me feel so good inside<em>  
><em>ooh<em>

_Ooh I feel so sorry for the ladies that don't have love in their life  
>Cause mine loves me right<br>Ooh I said that God smiled on me  
>He gave me something that I've never seen<br>Oh and I love him  
>Said that I love him more<br>Oh I love him, I love him, I love him_

When she was finished with the song Blaine and Kurt clapped and whistled for her. The next song she sang was Mary J. Blige's I Found My Everything. Usually when she listened to the Breakthrough album she skipped the track but the last time she had listened to it she cried. She didn't know if it was the lyrics or the love she could hear in Mary's voice. It could have been that this song described exactly how she felt about Sam.

I Found My Everything_  
>Everything (mm)<em>  
><em>In you (mm mm)<em>  
><em>I found my everything (mm mm)<em>  
><em>And I trust in you (mm mm)<em>  
><em>I found my...<em>  
><em>Can't you see, look at my face it's glowing<em>  
><em>And it's all because of you<em>  
><em>(Everything)<em>  
><em>Everything about ya, ya see I need<em>  
><em>And I thank God for sending you through<em>  
><em>[CHORUS]<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>Ya see I found, my everything (in you)<em>  
><em>In you<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>Ya see I found everything and I (and I trust in you)<em>  
><em>I trust in you<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>Ooh, the way you kiss me it's like a real man (mm)<em>  
><em>I leave the prom when I<em>  
><em>Look in your eyes baby (mm yeah, every night)<em>  
><em>And every night is like a highlight baby<em>  
><em>And there's no better keeper than you<em>  
><em>Oh, nah nah nah<em>  
><em>[BREAKDOWN]<em>  
><em>You're someone who<em>  
><em>Understands me<em>  
><em>Needs to hold me<em>  
><em>Really feels me<em>  
><em>You're the one I love<em>  
><em>You're the one that I need<em>  
><em>I knew you'd find me<em>  
><em>Stick beside me<em>  
><em>Won't deny me<em>  
><em>You define me now my world feels so free<em>  
><em>[CHORUS]<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>Ya see I found, my everything (in you)<em>  
><em>In you (I found my everything)<em>  
><em>See I found my everything and I (and I trust in you)<em>  
><em>I trust in you<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>Yeah, see I found<em>  
><em>Every, every, every, every (in you)<em>  
><em>In you (I found my everything)<em>  
><em>I found (ooh ooh)<em>  
><em>I found (and I trust in you)<em>  
><em>I put my trust in you<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>[BREAKDOWN]<em>  
><em>Now I know just<em>  
><em>What I wanted<em>  
><em>What I needed<em>  
><em>Where I'm going<em>  
><em>I can see much clearer now<em>  
><em>I'm glad I found you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I love it when ya<em>  
><em>Love me tender<em>  
><em>Hold me tight<em>  
><em>Through the night<em>  
><em>Seems like we met<em>  
><em>In heaven before this earth<em>  
><em>[BREAKDOWN]<em>  
><em>You're someone who<em>  
><em>Understands me<em>  
><em>Needs to hold me<em>  
><em>Really feels me<em>  
><em>You're the one I love<em>  
><em>You're the one that I need<em>  
><em>You won't deny me<em>  
><em>Justify me<em>  
><em>Now my world<em>  
><em>Now my world<em>  
><em>Feels...so... free<em>  
><em>This time is the greatest<em>  
><em>That I've ever felt before, oh oh (who)<em>  
><em>You've given me a reason to smile<em>  
><em>Cause I never had a reason to smile before<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>See I found e-everything in you (in you)<em>  
><em>You (I found my everything)<em>  
><em>I found my everything in you (and I trust in you)<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>(I found my everything)<em>  
><em>E-e-e-everything<em>  
><em>E-e-e-everything<em>  
><em>E-e-e, E-e-everything, I-I-I<em>  
><em>[CHORUS]<em>

When she finished singing it was quiet. She looked at Kurt and Blaine and they both had tears in their eyes.

"So guys what do you think?"

"Definitely the second one. That was so beautiful!"

"Yeah, Diva. You owned that song."

"You don't think it's a little to much."

"Is it how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not to much. Any time you say exactly how you feel it's not over the top."

"Blaine, while I do agree that the song isn't to much. There is a time when you can be over the top. Need I remind you of The Gap Attack."

"Kurt, these two situations are completely different. Mercedes and Sam are in love and I made that thing with Jeremiah up in my head."

"True, but back to Mercy. Since we've picked a song let's get to the mall."

"OK. Let's go boys."

After a couple of hours and a few lattes Mercedes had the perfect outfit. She went home and practiced a few more times before her night time call with Sam. When his name flashed on the caller id her face lit up.

"Hello."

"Hi, beautiful."

"How was work?"

"OK. Is everything OK with Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yes, it was just Kurt being overly dramatic."

"OK."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing! I can tell by your voice. What happened?"

"I got a job offer tonight."

"Better than delivering pizza."

"Yeah, the money is better and I only have to work weekends."

"Tell me how it happened."

"I was on my way back from a delivery. And he asked me if I wanted to be his business partner."

"Partner? Wait Sam who do we know that has a business ?"

"Noah Puckerman!"

"He offered you a partnership in his janky little pool cleaning business? Why? What's his angle?"

"I asked him that and he said he wanted to make amends. He actually used the word amends."

"What did you say?"

"I told him hell to the no!"

"So you don't believe him?"

"No, why should I? If I agreed I'd probably end up doing all the work and he would get all the profits."

"Probably. But what if you could ensure that he didn't play you."

"How?"

"By making him sign a contract."

"It's a great idea but neither of use knows how to write a contract."

"But Santana's mom is a lawyer. She could help."

"I couldn't afford that."

"Sammy, she'd probably do it for free or in trade."

"If Santana's mom is anything like Santana I'm scared of what she would trade for a contract."

"That's nasty Sam! But Santana had to get it from somewhere. Seriously, we'll talk to her tomorrow after you tell Puckerman that you changed your mind and maybe want to take him up on his offer."

"I'm still not sure, but alright, darlin."

"Trust me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are we hanging up?"

"Yes, you're tired."

"How do you know I'm tired?"  
>"Because your accent gets thicker the more tired you get."<p>

"OK sugar, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Sammy."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. I don't know why I just couldn't get the sexy times right. Let me know what you guys think. It's nowhere near as good as Annikay the sexy times queen but I think it's alright. This chapter is also a bit longer than most but I think it's because I was delaying the inevitable. I hope I didn't ramble and get off track. Enjoy and let me know what you think! REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Sam had to take his siblings to school so he texted Mercedes and told her not to wait for him. When she got to school she went straight to Santana.<p>

"Hey girl. Got a favor to ask you."

"What you need?"

"Puck offered to bring Sam in as a partner in his pool cleaning business. And I was thinking he'd need a contract so that Puck didn't take advantage of him."

"And you thought of my mother."

"Yeah, could she help?"

"I really don't know. I'll call her and ask her what she thinks he should do. But honestly does he really want to spend all that time with Puck. How long would it last before they were fighting?"

"I know but the money would be so much better than he's making delivering pizza. And he'd have his nights off!"

"I knew it you just want his nights!"

"I'm sure I would have to share him with Stacy and Stevie."

"Anytime you need a sitter Brit and I got your back!"

"Good because we might need one tonight after I sing my song in Glee club today!"

"Wanky!"

"Bye Santana!"

When Mercedes arrived at her locker she saw Kurt standing there latte in hand. She made her way over to him and smiled gratefully when he handed it to her.

"Diva, you look better in that outfit today than you did last night. Does Sam have to work tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Double date with me and Blaine."

"Kurt I would love to but I'm thinking we're going to be a little busy after he hears my song in class today!"

"Who's watching the kids?"

"Santana and Brittany."

"Mercy, no way! Blaine and I are going to watch those kids. They are way to young to be touched by Satan's influence."  
>"Kurt, you're overreacting."<p>

"No I'm really not!

While Kurt further expounded on the reasons that Santana shouldn't be around kids, Mr. Schue approached her. He asked her to tell Sam that he wanted to meet the two of them in the auditorium during free period to start working on the song. Mercedes thanked him again and she strolled off arm in arm with Kurt. After class Sam was waiting for her. She hugged him tightly and brushed a kiss across his lips.

"I missed you this morning."

"Missed you to, sugar."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

"See if you do the stupid pool cleaning you could catch up on your sleep. Not to mention all the time we would have for other stuff!"

"What kind of other stuff?

"Stuff that would make Rachel Berry blush!"

"Holding hands makes Rachel Berry blush. That's why poor Finn was suffering from chronic blue balls!"

"OK, fine but if you do the pool thing my parents might hire you to clean my pool and then who knows."

"Oh I know. I know exactly what I'm going to do to you the next time I get you alone."

"We need to focus. Mr. Schue wants us to meet during free period because he wants to practice our duet for Nationals. I love how that sounds our duet for Nationals! We have to win this so Mr. Schue won't just go back to giving Rachel and Finn all the solos next year. If we pull this off his 'winning' formula will be proven wrong and Glee will be a place where everyone gets to sing."

"You're right. I'll see you in the auditorium."

When she got to the auditorium she saw Mr. Schue and Mike working on choreography for the group number. She watched them for awhile and then joined them on stage.

"Mercedes, glad you're here. Is Sam here yet?"

"No, his class in on the other side of the building mine is right down the hall. Before he gets here I wanted to ask you if it would be OK if I sang a song in class today."

"Sure."

"Thanks. There's my boy now."

"Hey, Sam. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yeah, what song did you pick?"

"I picked Come What May."

"I don't know that song."

"I do, it's from Moulin Rouge. It's the lovers secret song. I love that song."

"Oh OK. I think I've seen that movie once."

"I had a lot of songs in mind but I just kept coming back this one. I think you guys will do great on it. So I'm going to leave you in Brad's capable hands and I'll see you both in class. They went over the song a couple more times and made a rehearsal schedule with Brad. Then the two teens linked hands and made their way to the choir room. Mercedes sat next to Santana.

"So chica my mom said all Trouty has to do is write something up that they both agree on sign and get it notarized and it's a legal binding contract."

"Really that sounds simple. I bet Puck doesn't go for it. Oh you and Brittany don't have to babysit tonight."

"Why? Not singing your song today?"

"Yeah, I'm still singing it but Kurt said that him and Blaine would babysit."

"Why didn't you tell we were doing it?"

"I did. He insisted and you know what take it up with him!"

" Oh I will. Who is he telling me I can't babysit! No me gusta! Hey, Porcelain what's the deal?" Mercedes sat back in her chair and waited for the fireworks to happen. Kurt turned his head to look at Santana. He saw she was mad but mad was a constant state with her so he didn't think it odd.

"What Satan...Santana?"

"Look Lady Face. Brits and I wants to get our babysit on."

"Santana, you can't possibly expect Sam and Mercedes to feel comfortable leaving his young and impressionable siblings with you."

"For your information Hummel, Brittany is the most sought after babysitter in Lima! And I'm really good with kids I like them because unlike all of you they don't suck! So you and your cute little dwarf boyfriend can watch a Liza Minnelli marathon. Brits and I, we got this!"

"Mercedes, tell her that her evil is not needed tonight!"

"Kurt, it's really not my decision. Ask Sam."

"Fine, I will. Sam, who do you want to watch your brother and sister tonight? Blaine and I or Satan and her minion!"  
>"What are you talking about? Mercedes and I are babysitting tonight."<p>

"No, Trouty Mercy has plans for the two of you tonight. No kiddies allowed." Sam smirked and looked at Santana and Kurt. He didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings but he didn't want the wrath of Santana to reign down on him. He looked to Mercedes for help and she just shrugged her shoulders. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Kurt, you and Blaine watch the kids a lot. They love you guys. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. Stacie loves Brittany and she really is a good babysitter. How about you and Blaine have dinner with me and Mercy while Santana and Brittany babysit."

"Drop the kids at Brits at 6. Her room is more kid appropriate than mine."

Sam could tell Kurt was a little upset. He felt like Kurt and Blaine were always sacrificing alone time so that he could be with Mercedes. He wanted to give him a break. He hoped he understood. He looked at Kurt who was busy texting and was about to say something when Mr. Schue finally strolled into the room.

"Before we get started Mercedes has a song she'd like to sing."

Mercedes went to front of the class and sang her song from the bottom of her heart. Sam was mesmerized. He listened to the lyrics and realized that Mercedes was confessing her love for him. He felt a tear escape and he wiped it quickly before anyone could see. When she was finished the class erupted in thunderous applause. She looked at Sam and he was looking at her with shining eyes. He left his seat and took her in his arms. He kissed her and the world disappeared. They forgot they were in the choir room in front of all of there friends until Santana spoke!

"Damn, I think even the Hobbit needs a cigarette after that."

Mercedes and Sam broke apart and Sam was immediately embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and led Mercedes back to their seats. He leaned over to her and nuzzled her neck.

"Did you like my song?"

"It was beautiful! Lor tìrol ta lor tutee"

"Sam, I thought we discussed this. No Na' vi at school!"

"Sorry. I'm glad you made plans for the kids later. I just wish I hadn't made plans with Kurt and Blaine."

"It's OK. We can always cut dinner short, they won't mind. They rarely get any alone time either. I was really nervous about my song. I thought it might be too much. I didn't want to scare you away."

"Oe kawkrr txìng nga."

"Sam!"

"Sorry baby. No more Na'vi, at least not until we are alone!"

Mercedes tried to ignore the implications of what Sam was saying. She was nervous enough as it was. When Mr. Schue finally let them go she realized that she had no idea what had happened in class. Kurt linked arms with her on the way to her locker.

"Kurtie, are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I guess I get it."

"Kurt, we always ask you guys. He thought by asking someone else he'd be giving you a break. It wasn't about picking Santana over you it was just a thank you for always being there for us."

"When you put it that way it does make me feel better. Meet you at Breadstix at 6:30?"

"OK. That's just enough time to get ready and drop the kids off. I'll see you at Breadstix."

Mercedes text Sam and he told her he got a ride with Brittany and that he and the kids would be waiting for her at the motel. She rushed home to shower and find an outfit. She ended up picking a pair of black skinny jeans black riding boots and an off the shoulder black and silver top. After applying a little mascara and lip gloss she went to pick up Sam and the kids. When Mercedes got to the motel she saw the door fly open and when she got out of her car she was enveloped in a huge hug by Stacie and Stevie.

"Hi guys! Are you ready to go to Brittany's?"

"Yeah. I like Brittany."

"Where's Sam?"

"He's still inside. He said to send you in when we came out here."

"OK. You guys get in and buckle up Sam and I will be right out."

"Stacie what are they going to do in there?"

"Probably kiss because they're in love! Don't you know anything?"

Mercedes shook her head and walked to the door of the motel. She saw Sam before he saw her. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue button up shirt. He looked gorgeous. He turned and saw her looking and crossed the room in three strides. Without a word he kissed her. He kicked the motel door shut and pushed her against it. He pinned her arms above her head with his hands and pinned her body to the door with his body. Mercedes moaned into his mouth and pressed closer to him. Sam smirked against her lips and started kissing her neck. She turned her head to grant him better access. Then she remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

"Sam, your brother and sister are waiting for us in the car."

"I know, just another minute."

"No, Sammy. We have to go now. We stay any longer and we won't leave. Let's go!"

Sam looked her in the eyes he gave her a look that made her knees go weak and let her arms go. She pushed him away and opened the door. She stumbled a little walking to the car and Sam gave her a smug look.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Stevie."

"Why are you wearing lip gloss?"

Mercedes laughed out loud as Sam turned red.

"It's Mercedes fault. She wanted me to taste the new flavor she got. And because I'm a good boyfriend I helped her out."

"See, I told you Stacie. They weren't in there kissing!"

"Stevie, you're such a boy!"

Brittany and Santana met Sam and Mercedes at the door. Stacie rushed into Brittany's arms as soon as she saw her. Mercedes thought it was sweet how attached Stacie was to Brittany even though she had only watched her once. Sam had told Mercedes that Stacie and Stevie both had talked about Lord Tubbington for days. He and his parents grew tired of hearing about Brittany's cat. Stevie followed Brittany and Stacie inside they could hear them giggling from outside.

"What time do you want us to pick them up?"

"What time are your parents due back?"

"Probably about 9."

"OK so Brit and I will drop the kids off at like 9:30. That way you and Mercy here can keep getting your mack on!"

"Thanks Satan!"

"You know I gots you girl! And Trouty you besta make my girl scream!"

"Good bye Santana!"

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him back to her car. After a quick text to Kurt she drove to Breadstix to join them for dinner.

"Babe, I would just much rather go somewhere private with just the two of us."

"Sammy, we promised Kurt. And since you kind of hurt Kurt's feelings you kind of owe him."

"I know. I was just telling you I wanted to be alone with you now."

"Me to, but we have to eat."

Sam really didn't feel like sitting through a double date especially after what happened in the motel room before they dropped the kids off. He just wanted to thank her for that song in the most physical way possible. By this time they were sitting outside of the restaurant. Before she could open her door Sam was kissing her. She pushed him off and got out of the car. He ran around to her side and leaned in for another kiss. This time she didn't resist. He pulled her close and she melted into him. She let herself forget everything when he was kissing her. He nipped at her bottom lip and she granted him entrance, their tongues battling for dominance. She ran her fingers through his blonde locks and tugged gently. He loved the feel of her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands up her and down her sides slowly. Mercedes shivered at his touch and almost told him to get back in the car. Almost. Instead she pulled away and separated herself from him.

"Sam, we're in the Breadstix parking lot! Let's go in, the sooner we go in the sooner we leave."

Sam considered what she said then practically pulled her arm off as he dragged her into the restaurant. They found Kurt and Blaine waiting for them. They sat down at the table and smiled sheepishly.

"So, where have you guys been. You're a little late."

"We got sidetracked."

"I bet you did!"

Sam blushed furiously and Kurt and Blaine laughed. Mercedes shot Kurt a look. He saw her and tried to stifle his laughter.

"Let's just order."

"Fine. Uh Kurt, I want to apologize if I hurt your feelings today. It wasn't that I didn't want you to babysit. I just don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you"

"We don't feel that way. We like babysitting."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I understand why you did it. I just hope the kids aren't scarred for life. I mean you left them with Satan!"

"Yeah but Brittany's there and she really is a good babysitter."

"If you say so."

"Mercedes, how did the song go?"

"It was great Blaine. Every one loved it."

"Especially me."

Mercedes smiled at Sam and he winked at her. Blaine noticed their exchange and called the waitress over. They ordered their meals and continued talking. After their meals came and everyone was eating Mercedes started to get nervous. She knew once she left Breadstix and she was alone with Sam there was no turning back. Kurt sensed a change in Mercedes and stood up and invited her to the ladies room.

"Diva, what's wrong?"

"Kurt, I'm so nervous. I know what he expects to happen when we go back to my house."

"Did he say that exactly?"

"No, but he hinted and I'm scared."

"Mercy, are you ready? Do you want to do this with Sam?"

"Yes, I'm just scared that once he sees me he won't want me."

"Mercedes listen to me! Sam wants you! The sexual tension coming off that boy is tangible."

"Mercedes, Sam has seen you in varying stages of undress. He wants to be with you, to show you physically how he feels. If you want to show him the same thing just let go and have fun."

"Thanks Kurtie. Can you send Sam to the car please!"

"OK. See you later."

Mercedes went to the car and waited for Sam. He got into the car looking worried. He thought she was sick.

"Babe, are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I just don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I don't want to pressure you."

"Sammy, I don't feel pressured. Just nervous."

They had reached Mercedes house by this time and they both got out of the car. She let them in the house and as soon as the door shut she was in Sam's arms. He picked up where they left off outside of Breadstix. He pushed her against her front door and ravaged her lips. This kiss was neither soft or loving. It was possessive and hot. Mercedes was shocked Sam had never been this aggressive with her not even that day in the dressing room. He moved from her lips to her neck and Mercedes whimpered. He backed away and led her upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside her room he lifted her shirt over her head. He bent his head kissed her now exposed flesh. He made quick work of her bra and took a nipple into his mouth while kneading the other. Mercedes loved the feel of his calloused fingers on her skin. She threw her head back and moaned. She opened his shirt slowly and pushed it off of his shoulders. He stood before her in all his golden glory and she had to touch him. She ran her fingertips along his abs and when she followed her fingertips with her tongue Sam hissed in pleasure. He led her over to her bed and removed her boots and jeans. He kissed up her legs from her ankles to back of her knees. He hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. He looked up at Mercedes before he then he ran his tongue along her slit and she almost came undone. He sucked on her clit and Mercedes writhed on the bed. He tongued her slowly and she babbled incoherently. She felt like she was climbing higher and higher and then she felt like she was falling when she finally hit bottom Sam was cleaning up her juices. He kissed his way up her body to her lips she could taste herself on his tongue. Mercedes noticed that Sam was still in his pants. She took matters into her hands and unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans over his hips.

"Sam. I need you now."

"What do need?"

"I need you inside me. Please!"

Sam slipped a condom on and very slowly entered her. He pushed slowly until he hit a barrier. He saw her wince and he kissed her and apologized. While she was distracted he pushed again when he was all the way in he stopped moving completely waiting for her to adjust to the sensation. Mercedes was surprised at how she was feeling. It had hurt for a minute but now she just wanted Sam to move. She shifted under him and Sam pulled almost completely out before thrusting in again.

"Darlin, you feel so good. So tight around me."

"Sam, I need..."

"Peu si nga kin, tell me what you need."

"Harder Sam please just fuck me!"

Sam put her leg over his shoulder and pounded into her. Sam knew he could make Mercedes cum with his mouth but he wanted her to cum with him inside of her. Sam could tell she was getting close her breathing was speeding up and she was clenching around him. When she screamed his name he joined her on the trip over the edge and they both floated back down to Earth together. He laid down beside her and held her in his arms.

"Mercedes, I love you."

"You don't have to say that Sam!"

"I think that when you love somebody you say it."

"OK, I love you to Sammy!"

"Go to sleep, darlin."

"No, I gotta take you back to the motel."

"No baby I can walk back. I want you to get some rest."

"I'm not that tired Sam."

"Then I didn't do my job."

"Well, I am a little tired but I don't want you to walk back at night."

"Baby I do it all the time."

"I know it always bothers me. Let me get dressed and I will drop you off."

"Since you want to drop me off we got a little more time before I have to be home. What do you want to do?"

Mercedes didn't say another word. She was nervous but she wanted to repay Sam for how beautiful he made her feel. She straddled him and began kissing his neck and she marked him as hers. She kissed a trail down his awe inspiring body then she kissed the head of his already hard dick. She ran her tongue along the shaft and around the head. She tentatively took him into her mouth. Sam's moan gave her the confidence to continue. When Sam felt himself hit the back of her throat he almost lost it. He tried to pull away, he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to but Mercedes held him in place and Sam wound his hands in her hair while he fucked her mouth knowing that later he would get a lecture about her weave but it was worth it to him. When he came in her mouth and she swallowed every drop it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He pulled her up and kissed her and marked her so that everyone would know who's girl she is.

"Hey Sam now that you've woken my neighbors let's get you back to the motel."

"What? I wasn't that loud."

"Yeah you were. But it's OK. I liked it."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I liked that I can make scream in English and Na'vi."

"OK Miss Jones but you hit a couple notes that are not in your natural range and that was all me!"

"Let's just agree that maybe in the future we need soundproof rooms."

"Deal."

When they arrived at the motel his parent's car was outside so him and Mercedes said their goodbyes outside.

"Goodnight darlin, I love you!"

"I love you to Sammy. Bye."

When Mercedes got home she called Sam and let him know she made it home and saw she had a bunch of missed texts from Kurt and Santana. She sent them both messages telling them she had a good night and she'd talk to them later. Santana text her back and told her to skip the shower in the morning and to take a bath. When Mercedes asked why Santana told to trust her and that she would know why when she woke up. Mercedes laughed and took a shower and settled into her bed and held the pillow that smelled like Sam and sailed into a blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: No your eyes do not deceive you. I am finally updating this. I know it's been entirely to long and I apologize profusely especially since I started this I have started and completed several stories. I think that maybe when S3 started and Sam wasn't there I was saddened and unable to write. Then when he came back he wasn't the Sam that I knew from S2 and I thought I might have a hard time reconciling the Sam that I had already written with Ain't Shit! Sam. But after reading it over I realized that my Sam wasn't that far from S3 Sam so all I had to do was get back into the groove. I'm thinking that maybe there is one or two chapters of this left. I will be so happy to get this done, finally. I hope this chapter isn't to weird or feel disjointed because of the absence I tried to make it as seamless as possible. If you have any questions just let me know. You can PM me here or on Tumblr (Princess976). Thanks so much for reading this. And I promise not make you wait for this long ever again. Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up earlier than usual in a better mood than she had ever been. When she stood up she realized that Santana was right. She needed a bath because her body was stiff in places she didn't even know she could get stiff in, but she didn't regret it at all. Mercedes dressed and went to pick up Sam. When she pulled up outside of the motel Sam was waiting for her. She wondered if he had always been that fine or if last night had changed the way she looked at him. Either way her man looked good enough to eat. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt Sam's lips on hers. He had his hand on her thigh and it was inching slowly higher before she pulled away.<p>

"Morning, Sammy."

"Morning, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, if you don't get your hand off my thigh we're going to be late for school. We still have to stop at the Lima Bean."

"Are you sure you don't want to be late? I could make it worth your wild." Sam watched the internal struggle in Mercedes eyes with amusement. He knew she really wanted to be late but as he watched she steeled her resolve and made her decision.

"We are not going to be late so keep your hands to yourself. For now."

"For now? I can deal with for now." Mercedes and Sam entered the Lima Bean hand in hand and saw Santana and Brittany in the line ahead of them.

"Hi guys! Thanks so much for babysitting my brother and sister last night."

"You're welcome Trouty. So how was it?"

"Santana, that's none of your business. What Mercy and I do is none of your business?"

"Oh, Trouty. You were that bad. Don't worry, Mercedes loves you even if you are a bad lay." Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at Santana closely. Santana looked at Mercedes searchingly and smiled broadly. She could see exactly what Mercedes was trying to tell her without words. She laughed out loud looked at Sam and shook her head.

"I am sorry Trouty. My mistake. It seems as if you did a very good job last night. I must say I'm a little shocked. I didn't think you had the goods to dick her down proper." Sam blushed and ducked his head. "Don't be shy now. You apparently weren't shy last night." Mercedes and Brittany took pity on Sam and pulled their significant others from the coffee house. Once back in Mercedes car Sam looked at her smugly.

"What Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Boy don't tell me nothing. What's that look on your face about?"

"What look? Oh you mean the I just fucked my girl so good that bitches can tell by looking at her look?"

"Whatever, Sam." Sam just laughed that deep sexy laugh that made Mercedes insides quiver. She got out of the car quickly before she decided to do some very not safe for school things to him in the car. Santana was waiting for Mercedes at her locker, Sam rolled his eyes as they approached.

"Santana, you can't possibly have anything else to say."

"Have you met me?"

"Can you two please stop? I am actually glad you're here. I want you to listen to the duet Sam and I are practicing for Nationals."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's a great song I just don't know if it's good enough for Nationals."

"Why would Mr. Schue give you a song that you couldn't win with?"

"I don't know that he's doing that."

"Yeah, I bet he's trying to sabotage you guys so that Yentl can prove she's the best. Let's head to the auditorium before the bell, you guys sing the song for me and if it's not the ish we'll pick a new song and Brit and I will help you work on it."

"OK, thanks." Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sam headed to the auditorium. Santana and Brittany listened as Mercedes and Sam went over their duet. Brittany and Santana looked at each other and Santana stood.

"Stop, stop, stop! This song is not the one. You're right it is a good song but no way is that a Nationals duet."

"I know right. Got any ideas for songs?"

"Nope but let me think about it and I will get back to you." Santana walked away and noticed that Brittany hadn't followed her. "Britt, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah I was just thinking about what Lord Tubbington said this morning."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that today I would need the perfect song and that I should text him and he'd tell me what the song was. I'm going to text him now and I'll let you know what your new song is at lunch." Brittany took out her cell phone and began texting. Santana just shrugged and followed Brittany out of the auditorium. Sam and Mercedes weren't sure what had just happened but they knew they needed a new song and they needed it fast. Sam kissed Mercedes deeply and they separated for class. Mercedes racked her brain for a good song and couldn't come up with a single one. She met Santana outside the cafeteria.

"Have you come up with any ideas? Cause my mind is a total blank."

"No, but there are Trouty and Britts maybe they have something."

"Santana, you know Brittany's cat can't text, right?"

"I know that most cats can't text but I have seen her caller id say Lord Tubbington. Go figure."

When Santana and Mercedes approached the table Sam was looking at Brittany like she had two heads. Santana sat down beside Brittany and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Any word from Lord Tubbs?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Sam when you guys walked up. He came up with the perfect song. It came to him in a dream." Sam looked over at Mercedes who just shrugged her shoulders. She was getting desperate and if Brittany's psychic cat had an idea she was willing to go with it.

"What's the song Brittany?"

"Until the End of Time, by Beyonce and Justin Timberlake." Sam cut his eyes at Mercedes wondering if Brittany had only picked that song simply because they had something in common with the original artists. He folded his arms over his chest and waited for Mercedes to answer. He really didn't have a problem with the song but he didn't want Mercedes to feel uncomfortable with anything. Mercedes was going over the song in her head, she knew she could handle the Beyonce part but could Sam tackle Timberlake. She looked at Santana and knew she was thinking the same thing. Sam noticed Santana and Mercedes having another silent conversation.

"I see you two having another of your silent conversations. What?"

"Don't get so testy Trouty Mouth. We were just wondering if you have the attitude to pull off Timberlake."

"It'll be no problem. I can handle it."

"You really think you can make girls panties wet just using your voice, cause that's why Timberlake is rich."

"I know I can. Just ask Mercedes." Mercedes looked away from the both of them at that moment because at the moment Sam was using his sexy voice. Santana and Brittany's laughter rang out across the cafeteria.

"I won't even ask you if he's telling the truth cause I can see on your face he is. Oh my gosh I am just learning so much about Sam today!"

"That's because you have no boundaries Santana! We have to go we have to meet Brad and let the band know about our song change." Mercedes led Sam out of the cafeteria and to the auditorium. They explained their problem to Brad and the band and immediately started working on the new song. After a few times going through it the band and Brad left leaving Mercedes and Sam alone.

"So Sammy, what do you think of the new song?"

"I think it's great but is Schue going to go for it? He picked that other song for a reason."

"He did but we sound better on this song than the one he picked, he wants us to sing it in Glee today. I think we should sing both songs and then let the class choose."

"OK. I'll meet you later. Love you."

"Love you to." Mercedes made her way to her last two classes contemplating what was going to happen when Mr. Schue found out that she and Sam had switched songs. She was prepared to fight for the second song because she knew that she and Sam sounded amazing singing it. Kurt met up with Mercedes on her way to glee. He linked their arms and smiled at her.

"So, diva?"

"Kurt, ask what you want to ask, your questions can't be anymore invasive than Santana's."

"How was it? Did it hurt? Are you going to do it again?"

"Better than I ever thought it could be, a little bit but to be honest I woke up in more pain because of soreness than the actual act, and of course I'm going to do it again. As soon as I get the chance. Now enough talk about my love life. I want to talk to you about glee today."

"What about it?"

"Sam and I changed the song Mr. Schue picked out for us. Don't get me wrong it's a great song but it doesn't feel Nationals good. We picked another song and we worked on it and Kurt it's perfection! We are hoping that he'll let us switch. He wants a progress report today in glee, so I was thinking we'd sing both songs and then you guys pick."

"That sounds fair. Can't wait to hear you."

"Thanks Kurtie." Sam was waiting for Mercedes in the choir room. She took the seat next to his and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. When everyone was seated he called Sam and Mercedes to the front.

"OK, guys Sam and Mercedes have been working on an amazing duet. So we are all going to listen then critique and give feedback and tweak it into perfection." Mercedes looked at her classmates and after subtle nods from Kurt, Brittany and Santana she nudged Sam.

"Um, OK. So Mr. Schue picked a great song but we don't think it's right for Nationals. So with the help of Brittany's cat we picked a new song. But we want you guys to hear both and which ever the majority picks is the song we'll sing." Will Schuester was a little upset but he didn't let it show because there was no way Brittany's cat picked a better song than him. He cleared his throat.

"While I'm not pleased that we are having this discussion so close to competition I don't want you to sing a song you don't believe in."

"Thanks. OK so the song Mr. Schue picked for us is 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge. We'll sing that first." Sam motioned to the band and the music began. While the duo sang the song beautifully everyone in the class knew something was missing." Rachel who was still a little upset about not getting to be featured but really wanted to win spoke for everyone.

"Moulin Rouge is one of my favorite movies, but I'm not sure about that song. It was beautiful but I'm not sure it could win. Let's hear the second song." Mercedes motioned for the band to begin playing and 'Until the End of Time' began and Kurt clapped his hands because he had a soft spot for this particular song.

**Sam, **Mercedes, _New Directions,__** Sam and New Directions, **__Mercedes and New Directions_, {Sam and Mercedes}

**Listen  
><strong>[Verse 1: ]**  
>Woke up this morning<br>Heard the TV sayin' something  
>'Bout disaster in the world and<br>It made me wonder where I'm going  
>There's so much darkness in the world<br>But I see beauty left in you girl  
>And what you give me lets me know<br>That I'll be alright  
><strong>  
>[Chorus:]<br>_**Because if your love was all I had  
>In this life<br>Well that would be enough  
>Until the end of time<br>So rest your weary heart  
>And relax your mind<br>Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
>Until the end of time<br>**_  
>[Hook:]<br>**You've got me singing  
>Oh whoa, yeah<br>Oh whoa, yeah  
>Everybody sing<strong>  
><em><strong>Oh whoa, yeah<strong>_  
><strong>Everybody singing<strong>  
><em><strong>Oh whoa yeah<strong>_

[Verse 2:]  
>Now if you're ever wondering<br>About the way I'm feeling  
>Well baby boy there ain't no question<br>Just to be around you is a blessing  
>Sick and tired of trying to save the world<br>I just want to spend my time being your girl  
>And what you give me<br>Lets me know that we'll be alright.

[Chorus: Mercedes ad lib]  
><em>Because if your love was all I had<br>In this life  
>Well that would be enough<br>Until the end of time  
>So rest your weary heart<br>And relax your mind  
>Cause I'm gonna love you boy<br>Until the end of time  
><em>  
>[Hook:]<br>You've got me singing  
>Oh whoa, yeah<br>Oh whoa, yeah  
>Everybody sing<br>_Oh whoa, yeah_  
>Everybody singing<br>_Oh whoa yeah_

[Bridge:]  
><strong>This one's for the lovers<br>If you're out there let me hear you say**  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
>This one's for the lovers<br>If you're out there let me hear you say  
>Yeah, yeah<br>_(Yeah, yeah)_  
><strong>This one's for the lovers<strong>  
><strong>If you're out there let me hear you say<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah**  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
>This one's for the lovers<br>If you're out there let me hear you say  
>Yeah, yeah<br>_(Yeah, yeah)_

**Oh whoa yeah**  
>Oh whoa yeah<br>{Oh whoa yeah}  
><strong>Oh whoa yeah<strong>  
>Oh whoa yeah (2X)<p>

{Cause if your love was all I had  
>In this life<br>That would be enough  
>Until the end of time}<p>

Kurt, Brittany and Santana filled in the background vocals where needed and at the end everyone was on there feet clapping. Artie had his preach hand up the minute Sam had started singing and when Mercedes joined in he knew he was witnessing magic.

"That was dope! That's the song. You gotta do that one! Timberlake and my wifey Beyonce, that is the song! Sam I didn't know you could sing like that boy! You been holding out on us!" Sam rubbed the back of neck embarrassed but pleased that Artie had paid him such a huge compliment, because he thought Artie had the best male voice in the club. Mercedes linked her fingers with Sam and they both looked to Mr. Schue. He had a weird look on his face. The entire room sat in silence waiting for him to give his opinion. He was silent for a long time, the longer he was silent the more the class was sure he was going to make them do his choice. Mercedes face was getting sad because she felt she was being sabotaged. Sam and Santana were getting more and more angry the longer he was silent. Santana finally couldn't take it anymore after throwing Will an evil look over her shoulder she gave her opinion.

"Trouty, you and Wheezy owned that song. Anybody who says any different is just a liar who wasn't going to like anything you sang anyway." Again the class waited in silence and still Will said nothing. Sam was fed up with waiting for approval from the curly haired man, he took matters into his own hands.

"Mike, we're going to need you to choreograph something simple for the song. We meet in the auditorium before school every day. I guess everybody should be there since you guys sing the chorus. We feel really strongly about this song and it means a lot to us to have all of you backing us."

After Sam's speech Schuester spoke up.

"That won't be necessary. This is still my class and I still pick the songs. You will be singing the song I picked out. If that's a problem someone else will sing it." No one said a word. The New Directions were speechless and that fact wasn't lost on any of them. The entire class looked to Sam and Mercedes wondering what was going to happen. Mercedes cut her eyes at Mr. Schue and he didn't wilt under the look even though he wanted to.

"I can't believe you said that! First you sit there silently after the song and then when someone finally takes charge you want to pull rank. Didn't you just say that you didn't want us to sing something we didn't believe in? We want to do the new song. We sound better on it and even you can't deny that."

"I've made my decision. And if it's non-negotiable. Rachel, I want you and Finn to start working on 'Come What May' after school today. We are running out of time but I have no doubt you can perfect it even though it is a difficult song." Not a single person in the room misunderstood the underhanded insult he had launched at Sam and Mercedes. Everyone knew that their dream for a Nationals win was about to go up in smoke. The opposition came from an unlikely source.

"Mr. Schue, you're going to have to find someone else to sing with Rachel."

"Finn, what are you saying?" Rachel was fully aware of what was happening and she knew what the right thing to do was but she couldn't bring herself to give up a lead at Nationals. Finn just shrugged his shoulders not offering any explanation for his refusal. Will was not going to let them usurp his powers in his class.

"Fine. Rachel, we will meet after school to prep a solo for you." Everyone shook their heads. They had no idea why all of a sudden Mr. Schue decided to become a dictator but it was disturbing. Will deciding that he had enough mutiny for one day called everyone to the front to work on their choreography for the group number. He was dismayed when Rachel was the only one to get to her feet. Sam grabbed his backpack and Mercedes hand and headed toward the door before he could leave Will's voice rang out.

"Where are you going?" Sam turned to face him. He had all he was going to take from William Schuester. He looked at him and advanced and was pleased when the other man took a step back.

"I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Rehearsal is not over. You can't leave."

"Trust me when I say you don't want me here right now."

"Get back in your place Sam. We have work to do."

"No."

"Now Sam. I'm not going to say it again." Mercedes could feel the anger coming off of Sam in waves. She just wanted to get him away from the classroom before he did something he couldn't take back. She held on tightly to his hand hoping to transfer some calm to him. She tried to pull him toward the door but he'd planted his feet and wasn't moving. She looked to Mike for help and he came down and stood between Sam and Mr. Schue recognizing the anger building in his friend. The room was tense and no one made a move. Finally Santana broke the silence.

"You know what, I'm freaking done with all of this. We all know what's going on here. From the moment you decided to give the feature spot to someone other than Berry and Finn you've regretted it. You regretted it before you gave it to him. That's why you tried to take it away over that fight with Puckerman. When that didn't work you backed off. Then Trouty threw a wrench in your plans when he said he would only do it if it was a duet with Mercedes. You couldn't flat out say no because then you real feelings would have been put out in the open so you gave them a less than stellar song. You were willing to let us lose so that you could justify your bullshit version of what Glee club leads look like. Guess what you aren't that slick. I don't know what your problem with Mercedes is exactly. I don't know if it's weight or color but I'm telling you I'm not here for that." The entire class looked at Santana and then at Mr. Schue waiting for him to respond. His was very red and they couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. He took a couple deep breaths and faced his students.

"Everybody go home. Tomorrow I want Mike to start working with Sam and Mercedes on choreography for the duet that they picked." Everyone looked at him and they all just left the class. Mercedes and Santana shared a look and had another of their silent conversations. Both wondered if the reason that he changed his mind was because of the sizism or the racism. Sam was still angry but Mercedes has the perfect solution to cure his anger.


	18. Chapter 18

Mercedes led Sam out of the choir room and out to her car. He had been quiet since Santana had spoken up in class. She let him stay silent. He would talk to her when he was ready. Her parents were out of town for a conference and her house was empty so she had all night to get Sam to talk to her. She pulled into her driveway and waited for Sam to exit the car. When he didn't she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she got out of the car and walked around to his side and opened the door. She grabbed his hand and he let himself be pulled out of the car. Once they were inside the house she led him to the living room. He sat on the couch and she sat beside him.

"Baby, are you OK?" He nodded his head yes, even though it was clear he wasn't. "OK, wait right here I'll be right back." Mercedes left the living room and went upstairs to her room. Once inside she looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. She knew Sam was not ready for what she had in store for him. It was payback time for what happened in the dressing room. She put on her red lace bra and boy short set, she thought it was her sexiest. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out her black stilettos, she took a deep breath and went back downstairs. When she got back to the door of the living room Sam was still facing the television looking at the blank screen. When she called his name he turned around and his eyes immediately narrowed and his breath quickened when he saw her. She made her way over to him and straddled him. He gripped her upper thighs anchoring her to him. He arched into her and she could feel how hard he was already. She ground her hips down onto his erection and delighted in the moan he tried to bite back.

"No, Sammy. I don't want you to be quiet. I want you to tell me how much you like it." She ground her hips into him again and was satisfied that gave her what she wanted.

"Fuck, Mercy! That feels fucking amazing." She climbed off his lap and pulled him up and pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes feasted on his body. She leaned forward and licked and kissed him from sternum to belly button paying special attention to each one of his rock hard abdominal muscles. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them along with his boxer briefs to his ankles. When she stood back up she backed away from him.

"I'll be waiting upstairs. If you take to long I'll start without you." She turned and slowly left the living room by the time she was comfortable on her bed Sam was entering her room. She beckoned him forward and watched his naked form cross the room to her his cock glistening with pre-cum. Before he reached the bed she stood up and kissed him passionately and left him wanting more. She dropped to her knees and took him in her hand gently stroking him. She licked the underside of his cock and then the entire length into her mouth. Sam had his hands balled into fist at his sides he longed to put his hands in her hand and fuck her mouth but he was hesitant because he knew how she felt about her weave. As she swirled her tongue around the head he couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped her hair around his fist and fuck her mouth feeling himself hit the back of her throat with every thrust. He could feel the tingling at the base of his spine and he knew he was going to come soon. He pulled away from her and yanked her to her feet.

"I want to come inside your hot pussy. Take off the rest of your clothes now!" Mercedes removed her bra and panties and climbed onto the bed. Sam grabbed a condom from her nightstand and rolled it on and positioned himself to slide into her slick heat. He kissed her neck and bit her on her collarbone. He bathed both nipples with his tongue and when she was writhing beneath him he slammed into her cause them both to scream. He flipped them over so that Mercedes was riding him. He reached between their bodied and stroked her clit. Mercedes could feel herself about to tumble over the edge so she slowed her movements down to slow figure eights. Sam endured that torture for a little awhile and then he flipped them again so he was back on top.

"Mercy, you're so tight, baby. You feel so good around my dick." Sam could feel Mercedes clenching around him. Her put her leg over his shoulder and pounded her until she screamed his name. Hearing her scream triggered Sam's release. He pulled out and before Mercedes knew what was happening Sam was sucking her clit sending her back into another body shattering orgasm. He lapped her juices and licked and suckled her through the aftershocks. He left the bed and disposed of the condom and when he came back Mercedes was settling into the covers. She looked at him and smiled.

"Still mad?" She asked him with an innocent look.

"Was I mad? I forget why."

"Take a nap with me and I'll fix you dinner later since you don't work tonight." Sam laid down next to Mercedes gathered her in his arms and fell asleep. When Sam woke up Mercedes was no where around but his clothes were folded on top of her desk chair. Sam took a quick shower and pulled his jeans back on and went downstairs to find Mercedes. When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Kurt and Finn sitting at the island. Finn noticed Sam standing in the door of the kitchen with wet hair wearing only his jeans. Kurt turned to see what Finn was looking at and blushed as soon as he realized the implications of what he was seeing. Sam moved into the kitchen and kissed Mercedes on the temple and took a seat beside Finn. Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled shyly. He winked at her and licked his lips then turned his attention to Finn and Kurt.

"What brings you guys here?"

"We wanted to check up on you." Kurt answered still not able to make eye contact with Sam. Sam chuckled and decided to have fun with Kurt.

"Thanks Kurt but Mercy had everything well in hand. She sucked the anger right out of me." Finn laughed out loud at Sam's statement and offered him a fist bump. Kurt almost swallowed his tongue and Mercedes she wasn't sure how to react. She was highly amused at Kurt's reaction but she was mortified that he would even think to say that in front of Kurt and Finn. She threw the dish towel at him. He looked up at her innocently.

"Sam, go put your shirt on and then fix the table please."

"Yes ma'am." Kurt shook his head.

"No, we don't want to impose. Finn and I will go home." Mercedes knew Kurt was embarrassed and wanted to escape but she wasn't going to let him.

"Sammy, fix the table for four please. Kurt and I will be right back." Mercedes dragged Kurt into the hall to talk to him.

"Kurt, you love my mac and cheese. Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Kurtie, you're family you can't impose. I'm sorry Sam embarrassed you. I don't know what he was thinking."

"It's OK. I was a little shocked. I guess I didn't think he would say something like that being a southern gentleman."

"Don't buy that southern gentleman stuff. It's just a ploy to get what ever he wants."

"Does it work?"

"Every single time. Now come on and have dinner with us." Kurt and Mercedes entered the dining room arm in arm. Sam looks at Kurt and smirks. Kurt blushed again but sat down at the table. The four teens enjoyed a meal of oven fried chicken, mac and cheese, collard greens and corn bread. Mercedes fixed all of Sam's favorites to congratulate him on a job well done. The teens had avoided talking about glee club but it couldn't be avoided any more.

"Finn, thanks for turning down that duet." Mercedes patted Finn on the hand. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"It was the right thing to do. Mr. Schue didn't have a real reason to take the spot from you. I knew Rachel would never do it so I had to."

"Santana's speech was welcome and long overdue. I don't know how much it's really going to change but I'm glad it was said." Kurt looked over at Sam and wondered if he was angry again.

"Sam, are you OK?"

"Yeah, just thinking about what happens next. Is he even going to be at anymore rehearsals? You know can hold a grudge." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"He better show up. And be better do his job when he's there. I'm finished letting him do his job half-ass. I want to win and in order for that to happen everybody's got to contribute and that includes William Schuester." Mercedes and Kurt cleared the table and Mercedes packed up the left overs for Sam to take to the motel to share with his family. Finn had volunteered to take Sam home, so he was upstairs putting on his shoes and grabbing his back pack. Kurt took the food to the car and ushered Finn out the door to give Sam and Mercedes time to say good bye.

"Bye, Sammy. I love you."

"Bye, baby. Thanks for the anger management." Mercedes stood on her tiptoes and brushed Sam's lips with hers. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When he let her go she was ready to drag him back upstairs.

"Good night darlin."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: No, you are not seeing things! I really am updating this story. It's been a really long time and I know I've started and finished stories since I started this but what can I say. I go where the plot monsters lead me. I'm glad that people are still reading this and I promise I'll finish it, actually the end is near so stick around, please! I love you guys for continuing to read this!**

**Remember to review, even if it's just to berate me about not updating!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>All members of the New Directions were present and accounted for the next morning including Rachel. She knew she had been wrong to take the solo from Mr. Schue when he offered but it went against her nature to turn down the spotlight. She was secretly glad that Mr. Schue had changed his mind and not given her the solo. She didn't want to have to deal with the drama and anger if he had gone through with things with her as soloist. She watched as Mike went over some simple choreography for the new song and realized that they were going to win! Sam and Mercedes sounded flawless and the group song was the best they'd ever sounded. Rachel couldn't contain her excitement and joined the others in the simple choreography that Mike and Brittany had worked out. As the rehearsals continued they all noticed but didn't comment on the absence of their teacher. When the bell rang and they all began to go their separate ways Will came into the auditorium. They all paused waiting with bated breath for what he would say.<p>

"Mercedes, could you stay behind? I'd like to talk to you." She nodded and shared a look with Santana. She kissed Sam and urged him to go to class. He wanted to stay behind to hear what Schue had to say. Mercedes wasn't sure that was a good idea because if the man said anything Sam didn't like there was nothing she could do to stop him. She pushed him toward Tina who threaded her arm through his and with Mike at his back Sam had no choice but to leave the auditorium and Mercedes. She watched Sam leave and then turned to Mr. Schue.

"What did you need, Mr. Schue?" He took a deep breath and gestured for Mercedes to sit. She sat and looked expectantly up at him. He paced in front of her for a few moments. He opened his mouth several times but closed it each time. Finally he stopped pacing and looked at Mercedes.

"There is so much that I need to say that I don't know where to begin." Will began, he looked very nervous. Mercedes had no desire to put him at ease so she waited for him to organize his thoughts. "I guess, I'm sorry is the first thing I should say. The things that Santana said took me by surprise. I never thought that any of my students would think that of me." Mercedes studied his face and saw that he was telling the truth, that he didn't intend to come across racist or sizist. That didn't mean he wasn't it just meant that he didn't mean to be obvious and get caught.

"Be that as it may, that's exactly how you are perceived by the people of color in this club."

"I never meant to come across that way. I don't think that way. I think you are all equally talented." Mercedes side-eyed him. He didn't actually believe he treated them all fairly.

"How can you possibly expect us to believe that you think we are equally as talented? If that is what you think you've never shown it."

"That's not true. I have let you all sing solos equally."

"No you haven't. When it matters Rachel is the one standing in the front. Kurt, Tina, and myself are only good enough for an empty auditorium."

"Santana was featured at Regionals."

"Only because Ms. Pillsbury, warned you that your set list were becoming predictable. It wasn't from a real desire to feature others. I wonder if Santana and I had won the duets competition if you would have awarded us the same honor that Sam and Quinn received. No need to answer because I know you wouldn't have."

"Mercedes, I never meant to make you feel like you were less than Rachel. You are both enormously talented."

"I know. I have never felt less than Rachel Berry. I never will. Your words don't really mean much to me. What I want from you from now on is actual fairness. I just don't mean the rest of this school year. I mean next year as well. We want set lists with opportunities for all of us to shine not just Rachel and Finn. Auditions for feature vocals at competitions. If you can't do that we are just going to be right back where we are right now." Mr. Schuester nodded. He understood what Mercedes was saying even if he disagreed. He always thought he was fair and unbiased and Rachel got the solos because she was the best. He realized that maybe Santana was right and he let his vision of how a show choir traditionally looked cloud his decisions.

"You're right. I will try not to do that any more. I will see you in Glee and I am sorry." Mercedes watched him leave. She hadn't listed as many offenses as Santana probably would have but she thought that he had gotten the picture. Mercedes left the auditorium cautiously optimistic.

Sam found Mercedes at her locker after the bell and he leaned against the locker bank and smirked at her. She pretended she didn't notice him standing there. She closed her locker door and walked away without a glance Sam's way. He followed her down the hall at a leisurely pace never quite catching up to her. She could feel his presence behind her but she refused to turn around. He followed her all the way to the cafeteria, still behind her. He got into the lunch line behind her brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and kissed her. She shivered but still didn't look at him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. When her back was resting on his chest she spoke.

"You'd better let me go before my boyfriend catches you." Sam smirked and decided to play along with her game.

"I'm not worried." She laughed pleased that Sam was playing along.

"You should be worried. He's super jealous and he won't like your hands on me."

"Who cares what he likes? Do you like my hands on you?"

"Yes, but my boyfriend..."

"Forget him. Meet me in the janitor's closet in ten minutes." After one last lingering kiss to her neck Sam left the cafeteria. Mercedes looked down at her tray and saw that it wasn't empty. She barely remembered filling it. She paid for her lunch sought out Finn and gave it to him telling him to enjoy because she decided she wasn't hungry. She wanted to escape the cafeteria before anyone could figure out what she was doing. She was almost to the doors when Santana's voice rang out.

"Just wanky!" Mercedes didn't even turn around she just walked quickly from the cafeteria with Sam and the janitor's closet in the forefront of her mind. Mercedes made her way to the janitor's closet quickly. She opened the door and stepped inside, Sam had her in his arms before the door could close. He kissed her passionately and pushed her against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged gently on his hair. He grabbed her thigh and put it around his waist and slid his hand between their bodies.

"I'm glad you wore a skirt today." Sam whispered against her lips as his fingers caressed the front of her panties. "Baby, are you already wet?" He slipped his fingers inside her panties and brushed her clit. He heard her breath hitch and smirked. Sam loved making Mercedes feel good, sexually and emotionally. He slid a finger inside her now dripping wet pussy. He felt her walls clench around his finger and he added another. Mercedes worked her hips pulling Sam's fingers deeper inside her. They found a rhythm and when Mercedes was about to scream she put her face in his neck and let out a muffled scream. She put her leg on the ground and watched as Sam licked her juices off off his fingers. When he removed his fingers from his mouth Mercedes kissed him deeply and she could taste herself on his tongue and it made her wet all over again. She took a step away from Sam and took a deep breath.

"Wow, Sam! We have got to stop meeting like this. I wanted to tell you what happened with Mr. Schue." He smiled at her as she fixed her clothes and hair.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry. I'm going to take every opportunity to be with you. But you can tell me what Schue said." He pulled Mercedes down to the floor beside him. Mercedes told him everything Mr. Schue had said. Sam's face held a hint of doubt. He would believe that he was willing to change when he saw the proof. When the bell rang Sam helped Mercedes off the floor and opened the door, he hoped he wouldn't see any members of New Directions but of course Santana was standing there with a dirty smirk on her face.

"Hi, guys! What were you doing in there? I was looking for you. I didn't want you to be late for rehearsal." Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and pulled her toward the choir room. He rolled his eyes at Santana as she followed behind him laughing. Mr. Schue was standing in front of the class with a serious look on his face.

"Before we start rehearsal I have something to say. I am very sorry if I made anyone feel like they aren't good enough. It was never my intention." The entire class nodded and Mr. Schue started rehearsal.


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I have about two more and then this story will be finished. I hope you enjoy this I tried to make it flow with the rest of the story let me know if I succeeded. Thanks for sticking with me thus far and I promise not to gone for so long again. I mean it!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE **

* * *

><p>Kurt, Tina and Santana were waiting for Mercedes outside their shared French class.<p>

"What do you think about what Will said? Santana said in lieu of a greeting.

"He apologized. And promised not to do it again." Mercedes said entering the classroom.

"I don't believe it." Santana said. "After Berry starts blowing him again or whatever she was doing to him it all goes back to how it was."

"Gross, Santana." Tina said with a shudder.

"I concur, Tina. Mr. Schue wants to win. It's some kind of validation after his ex-wife made him feel like a loser. And he wants to rub it into Sue's face since she didn't qualify for Nationals this year." Kurt said to his friends.

"Let's wait and see what happens." Mercedes said. "We can't condemn him before he's done anything." They all nodded in agreement. Over the next few weeks the New Directions worked tirelessly on their songs.

"Attention! Attention!" Rachel Berry said standing in front of the class.

"Sit down, Berry!" Lauren said from the back row. Puckerman held out a fist for a fist bump and Lauren looked at him but reluctantly touched her fist to his. He gave her the Puckerman smirk and she turned her head before she could smile back. Rachel was still standing in front of the class.

"This is important!" she said stomping her foot. Mercedes knew she was going to regret her next move.

"What is it, Rachel?" Mercedes asked. Rachel looked at Mercedes with thanks.

"Vocal Adrenaline." she said.

"What about them? We are going to smoke them!" Puck said getting a fist bump from Artie.

"No, we're not." Rachel said sadly. "Because Vocal Adrenaline performs first and when the judges see it'll be over." Rachel said tearfully.

"See what Rachel? You're not making sense." Kurt said.

"I got an anonymous video in my email. It was of Vocal Adrenaline's practice. They are doing our song!" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Until the End of Time?" Sam asked worried.

"No, they couldn't pull that off. They have no soul. Our group song, My Way. They are doing the song with our choreography. So it will seem like we stole it from them. Because why would the National Champions steal?" Rachel lamented.

"How did they get it?" Tina asked looking around for a traitor.

"Sue." Quinn said with venom.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Coach Sylvester has cameras everywhere in this school. She gave it to Goolsby. I'm sure of it. He was here talking to her at the Night of Neglect. We had always planned to do My Way so she had the footage then." Quinn reasoned.

"So what do we do now?" Tina asked.

"We pick a new song and start on it right now." Mr. Schuester said.

"How about Cruise by Florida Georgia Line ft Nelly?" Sam suggested.

"No, we're not doing country." Santana said shaking her head.

"The fact that you even know who Florida Georgia Line is speaks to the popularity of the song." Artie said.

"You're just saying that because you get a part, Stubbles." Santana sneered.

"Don't fight." Mr. Schuester said. "We don't have to limit ourselves to two songs. If want to add a third song it's fine we just have to stay within our time constraints." he told his listening glee club.

"We don't have time to prepare two more songs." Kurt wailed.

"Calm down, Kurt." Mercedes said. "These songs can be boys and girls so the girls only have to learn choreography for the boys song and after we pick a song the boys only need to learn choreography." Mercedes explained.

"That's brilliant, Mercedes." Rachel said. The bell rang and the New Directions went their separate ways. With Nationals two weeks away they were practicing hard but outside of McKinley. Sam and Quinn's church volunteered their auditorium. Mercedes had thought that Rachel and Santana were going to throw hands at one point. But Mr. Schue said he'd rather Santana and Tina sing the song because Rachel wouldn't have time to learn it because she would be so busy with helping Mike and Brittany with the theatrical elements of the number. Surprisingly enough she bought it and made herself useful helping stage the routine. The New Directions sat on the edge of the stage at McKinley two days after they finalized all their routines. No one said anything they all just basked in the feeling of accomplishment they had.

"I don't think we should let Vocal Adrenaline know that we know about the theft." Finn said.

"It doesn't matter. Sue already knows, cameras everywhere." Puck said.

"Not true." Lauren disagreed. "After we found out what Sue did Artie and I found out where the camera in the choir room is hidden. Without being overly technical in my explanation Artie and I fixed things so that she doesn't know that after we found out we changed to another kick ass performance. She probably told Goolsby that we're easy pickings." Lauren said with a devious smirk.

"So even if they know that we know what they did they have no idea that we recovered and moved on?" Quinn asked.

"Exactly, Luc." Lauren said. Quinn rolled her eyes at Lauren's use of her real name. The next day Mr. Schuester handed out their room assignments. None of them understood why he bothered when they only had two rooms; one for the boys and one for the girls and Kurt. Mercedes and Kurt had been packing for days. Not just their bags, Kurt had packed Finn's and Mercedes had packed Sam's and together they had packed Rachel's bag leaving all the animal themed sweaters out.

Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were enjoying dinner at Breadstix when Puck sat down next to Blaine.

What do you want Puck?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner but I need help." Puck said.

"Help with what?" Kurt asked.

"Getting Lauren back." Puck said.

"Why would she take you back?" Sam asked. He liked Lauren and he had no intention of helping him if he was just going to dick her around again.

"She shouldn't take me back. I was a douche. I don't deserve her. I just hope she'll forgive me and let me try to be the man she deserves." Puckerman said with sincerity.

"See this is the Puck I like. The one that's more Noah less Puck." Kurt remarked.

"How can we help you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Ideas would be great." Puck answered with a shrug.

"Mercedes has a dinner reservation you can have. We're not going to need it." sam said. Kurt and Mercedes looked at Sam in shock.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"You left the email confirmation inside a book. My history book, I guess you thought it was yours." he told her with a shrug. She chuckled lightly.

"But I planned that to tell you that I love you." she said.

"Baby, you show me everyday in a million different ways how much you love me." Sam said kissing her gently. "Puck needs a nice dinner to apologize and prove he's worthy more than we need that dinner." Sam said. She smiled sweetly at Puck.

"OK, you can take her to R Lounge. It's in Times Square." she said.

"That is a beautiful idea but I doubt our fair Lauren will want to go anywhere with him." Kurt pointed out.

"Can you guys convince her? I'll owe you!" Puckerman promised Mercedes and Kurt.

"Fine. But you better pay up when I cash in!" Kurt said pointing at him.

"I will. I promise. Thanks." Puck said before rising from the table. He left Breadstix confident that by the time he returned to Lima he would be reunited with Lauren.

After dinner Sam dropped Mercedes off at home. She pulled a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked looking it over.

"It's a travel checklist. I made a list of all the things that go into your backpack. As you put them in your bag mark them off. Kurt made one for Finn and I have one and so do Kurt, Tina Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel. And I think Tina made one for Mike." Mercedes said leaning over to kiss him before she got out of the car. Before she shut the door she leaned back inside the car. "Get a good night's sleep. Shower tonight instead of in the morning it'll give you more time to get ready. OK. I'll let you go. Text or call me when you get home to let me know you got there safely. I love you." Mercedes said in one breath. Sam nodded and smiled.

"I love you to. I'll see you at the airport." he told her. He waited for her to go inside before he pulled away. He laughed the entire way back to the motel at how detailed Kurt and Mercedes were being about how prepared everyone was. The list she gave him was thorough it even had down those little extra plastic pieces for earbuds. He used the checklist and packed his backpack took a shower and went to bed excited knowing that the next time he laid down to sleep he would be in New York City.


	21. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have one more chapter of this and then this is done! Can you believe it? I can't! I really appreciate all the love. I was honestly surprised that I got any reviews at all for this since it's been so long. But I appreciate all the support. Please enjoy and once again thank you!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE! ;0)**

* * *

><p>The New Directions frolicked around Times Square excited to finally be in New York City. They made their way back to the hotel unaware that Will was MIA. Kurt and Mercedes pulled Lauren tot he side.<p>

"Lauren, Mercedes and I would like to speak to you." Kurt said to her.

"What about, Hummel?" she asked.

"Puck." Mercedes answered.

"Save it, Jones. Puckerman and I are over!" she said.

"Do you want it to be?" Kurt asked boldly.

"Yes, he used me." Lauren said.

"I know it seems that way." Kurt reasoned. "But we have reason to believe that he is sorry and has seen the error of his ways." Kurt supplied.

"Doubtful. And even if he has 'seen the light'" Lauren said using air quotes, "it doesn't matter. I don't trust him." she said with a shrug.

Understandable." Kurt said nodding.

"Just hear him out and get a good meal out of the deal." Mercedes suggested.

"Puckerman's idea of a good meal is probably some lame hot dog stand." Lauren said rolling her eyes.

"If by hot dog stand you mean R lounge here in Times Square." Kurt said brushing a piece of nonexistent lint from his pants.

"What?" Lauren asked shocked.

"Yes. Noah has secured a reservation at a premiere New York restaurant. At least hear him out." Kurt said.

"Fine, but I'm only going because who knows when I'll get this chance again." Lauren said.

"Of course." Kurt and Mercedes said simultaneously. The two helped Lauren dress and helped her and Puck sneak out: which was unnecessary because Will was still M.I.A. The rest of the New Directions split into couples leaving Artie, Kurt and Quinn to entertain each other. After a quick discussion in which Artie quickly pointed out that there was no way that either Kurt or Quinn could carry him or his chair and run fast enough if Mr. Schue showed up while they tried to sneak out or in, the three decided to stay in and order room service and a movie. The three laughed and ate nothing good for them, even Quinn.

Rachel and Finn were the first to return from their night out. Rachel told them all about meeting Patti Lupone but Kurt was the only one who truly grasped the enormity of the situation. Brittany and Santana returned next and Brittany regaled them with her and Santana's adventure of the two of them singing and dancing with the Naked Cowboy of Times Square. No one was surprised that the two of them had managed to pull that off. They all laughed until Santana pulled out the money he had split with them. It was easily over $200. Puck and Lauren were the next to return. They weren't back together but everyone could tell they were heading that way. They told everyone about how classy R Lounge was and how they were surprised at how well two kids from Lima fit in. Sam and Mercedes came back next bursting with news. While they had been in Madam Tussaud's there had been a big ceremony unveiling new wax figures. Mercedes told them that she and Sam had met Tom Brady, Tyra Banks and Adele. She and Sam showed off their autographs and pictures with the three celebrities. Rachel told Mercedes about Patti Lupone and Mercedes properly fangirled. Everyone was talking excitedly about everything they had seen when Mike and Tina came back. Sam rushed to show Mike his Tom Brady autograph but Mike barely glanced at it.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked his friend. Tina sat on the bed and burst into tears. Mercedes and Kurt rushed to comfort her.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked wiping Tina's tears.

"Goolsby." Tina said between deep breaths.

"The director of Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah." Mike said. The New Directions faced him waiting to hear what had upset the two of them. "He told us that Mr. Schue is leaving. He's quitting McKinley to go to Broadway." Mike said. The room was quiet for awhile.

"So?" Santana said finally.

"He's our teacher, Santana. He can't leave us!" Finn said angry.

"Whatever. You're not going to catch me getting teary eyed over this." Santana said shrugging. "You think I'm going to be upset that Mr. Schue, a maybe racist, won't be around to hold me back anymore? If you think that you obviously haven't met me!" Santana said with a snarl.

"Stop! Don't fight!" Brittany spoke up with her hand on Santana's arm.

"I'm not fighting, Brit. But Finnocence doesn't get to tell me how to feel!" Santana said.

"She's right." Mercedes said. "Finn, I understand if you're upset. But even though it's a little sad I'd be lying if I said I didn't think it was for the best." Mercedes said.

"The point is this, as a mentor and friend Mr. Schue is probably one of the best. Teenagers need an adult to tell them it is ok to dream big. To not be afraid to step outside their box, he did that for us and I'll always owe him. But on the other hand we were all pushed into the background with the exception of Rachel and Finn so you two can't expect us to share your feelings." Artie said pushing up his glasses.

"Finn and I don't want him to leave. And apparently neither do Mike and Tina." Rachel said with a huff. "We should tell him!"

"Wow Rachel! Selfish much?" Quinn asked shaking her head in disapproval. "He has an opportunity to go to Broadway. To live his dream, and you want him to stay because you'll be sad. You wouldn't stay for anyone or anything. Why should Mr. Schue?" Quinn said folding her arms.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked the room at large.

"We're going to congratulate him on this achievement. Wish him the best and win a National Championship for him as a goodbye and thank you." Kurt said.

"Kurt's right. Asking him, no guilting him into staying is only going to make him resent us. I don't want that." Tina said wiping her eyes. They all nodded realizing the truth in Tina's statement.

A little later Will Schuester returned with pizza. He could tell something was going on, which was interesting because normally he was oblivious to the feelings of the New Directions.

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked.

"Not much but we're a little upset with you, Mr. Schue." Puck said.

"Why? What have I done? I thought we settled our problems." he said looking at the New Directions.

"We thought we were a family." Kurt said. "Families share the bad and the good. Right?" he said fixing Mr. Schue with his patented Kurt Hummel judging you face.

"We are a family. Why are you all so angry?" he asked confused. Rachel opened her laptop and read from it.

"CrossRhodes, the April Rhodes story starring April Rhodes and William Schuester is slated to open this fall. This is a return to Broadway for Rhodes but a debut for Schuester. All the pre show buzz has this show as one to watch come Tony time."

"Who told you?" Will asked.

"Goolsby." Tina said.

"I promise I was going to tell you. But I wasn't sure if I was going to take the role. I'm still not." he confessed.

"You have to take it!" Rachel said. "It's Broadway! You don't turn down Broadway." she added.

"But you guys..." he began.

"Will be fine. We'll miss you but we'll be at the theater opening night to watch. I promise." Kurt added.

"Was all that follow your dreams stuff just words?" Mercedes asked. Because if it wasn't then you have an obligation to go. Be great! We're proud of you." she said smiling.

"I don't want to upset any of you by leaving." he said.

"You'll be upsetting us if you stay. We will always wonder if you harbor secret resentment toward us. Those are the things that ruin relationships. Like Mercedes said we're proud of you." Quinn said.

"You're right. Thank you guys. But that goes to the back burner. We have a National title to win." he said as he passed out pizza.


	22. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I thought that this was going to be the last chapter but then I realized that I wanted to give the story a better send off than that; because this was my very first Samcedes story. So, I'm going to the ending right. I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be. It maybe 3 or 4 but no more than 5. **

**The Episode. I love how Sam just went right in for that kiss. He said 'hell, we're living together...let's kiss'. I wanted to be skeptical but my fangirl heart will not allow it. So if anyone would like to join me for a drink with and umbrella in it on the S.S. Samcedes...come on! I'll save you a lounge chair on the deck.**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**And please remember, REVEIWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Once the New Directions finished their pizza, Will had them all gather their things and come with him to the theater where CrossRhodes would be playing. He wanted to get a full dress rehearsal in a place he knew was save from Vocal Adrenaline's prying eyes. The New Directions loved the idea that Rachel had gotten for <em>Circus<em>. To use three round platforms like a three ring circus. Tina, Santana and Brittany were in the center ring. Rachel and Lauren on one and Mercedes and Quinn on the other. Finn and Puck had the job of spinning the circle Rachel and Lauren were on while Mike and Sam spun Mercedes and Quinn. Kurt and Artie wee in the back performing like circus performers. Kurt used his Cheerio experience and tumbled while Artie pretended to juggle fake torches. Mr. Schue wouldn't allow real fire. Halfway through the first run through Tina stopped them.

"Stop! Wait a minute." Tina said apologetically.

"What is it, Tina?" Mr. Schue asked.

"The song..." she started.

"What about it, Tina? It's too late to change it now." Santana said. "And frankly Girl Chang, you should want to keep practicing, you need it." Santana said.

"That's why I asked to stop, Santana. I think you should sing the song alone. It's way more you than me." Tina explained.

"Tina, are you sure?" Mercedes asked.. "This is Nationals. This is a big deal."

"I know but because this is Nationals, it would be wrong of me to do a solo I'm not comfortable doing. If we don't win I would know it was because of me not being able to do my best." Tina said.

"That's very mature of you, Tina." Mr. Schue said. "If you're sure."

"I am." she said smiling.

"Mr. Schue, I have a suggestion." Rachel Berry said raising her hand.

"What Yentl? It better not be you take Girl Chang's place." Santana sneered.

"No. I was going to say that Tina and Quinn should switch platforms. Because Quinn, Brittany and Santana are so comfortable performing together; the three of them as the focal point makes sense." she said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Berry may be right." Santana said grudgingly. After Quinn and Tina switched tops, they ran though the song again. Next they did _Cruise_. They made sure they could seamlessly and easily change the scene. The new background looked like the riverside you'd find in a country music video. After they ran through that song they changed the scene again and Sam and Mercedes went through _Until the End of Time_. When Will was satisfied he ushered his students back to the hotel.

"Ok, listen. Lights out at 10. No expections." he told them before he left. As soon as Mr. Schue was gone Sam was pulling Mercedes from the girl's room. They went into the boys room and Sam put the Do Not Disturb sign on the knob.

"Sam, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Locking the door." he said with a sexy smirk.

"Why?" she asked.

"So we can be alone uninterrupted." Sam responded.

"We are alone. What does locking the door have to do with it?" she asked him from her spot on the bed.

"I don't want an audience for the things I'm about to do to you." he said as he crawled up the bed toward her.

"Sam, no. Stop right there." she warned her hands outstretched, palms out. Sam sat on his knees and looked at her. "No way Evan. Get that look off your face." she scolded.

"What look?" he asked grinning.

"You know what look!" she said biting back a smile.

"No, I don't." he said inching forward on the bed. Before she could get away he grabbed her and rolled her under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tugging lightly at his hair. Sam moaned into their kiss and ground his hips into Mercedes' core. She gasped at how hard he was already and she pushed him off.

"Sam, I'm not having sex with you in the bed you're sharing with Finn and Puck." she said.

"Ok." he said Dipping his head down to nip her collar bone. When he moved to remove her shirt she stopped him.

"Sam, I just said..." she started.

"I know what you said but I'm not sharing with Finn and Puck." he said with a crooked smile.

"Well then I'm not having sex in a bed you share with anyone in the New Directions." she said smiling.

"Fine." he said rising from the bed. He went into the bathroom and few minutes later he called her. "Mercy, are you coming in here or not?" he called. She rose from the bed and entered the bathroom. He shut the door and backed her into it. Without a word, he opened her jeans and pulled them down and her panties followed. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and swiped his tongue along her moistening folds. She inhaled sharply and gripped the door knob with one hand. The other she threaded through Sam's golden locks.

He sucked her clit and she pulled his hair in response and his answering moan vibrated against her clit, causing her eyes to roll back in her head. He stabbed his tongue inside her hot pussy and used his talented mouth to make her cum in rush of liquid. He took her leg off his shoulder and rose to his feet and kissed her. Mercedes could taste herself on his tongue.

Sam took off his jeans and slid a bare skin condom onto his rigid cock. He had never used one before but Puck told him it was the closest thing to no condom he could get and he wanted to try it. He turned Mercedes toward the mirror and bent her over the counter and slid inside her welcoming heat. She turned to look at him as he was pounding into her. He saw her looking at him and he caught her gaze. They made eye contact and Sam wrapped his arm around her to stroke her clit. She closed her eyes at the sensation and turned back to the mirror. She watched the two of them in mirror. She could feel her walls clenching around Sam's enormous cock as she rocked back and forth against him. The only sound in the room was the slapping together of their bodies and the pleasure sighs that escaped from Mercedes every time he hit her spot.

Every time she would moan, he could feel her pussy gripping his dick tighter causing him to pound into her harder, faster and deeper. Mercedes felt her walls start to flutter and she knew she going to cum and cum hard. Sam's fingers gripped her hips tightly; she knew there would be bruises where his fingers dug into her skin and that made her pussy clench him tighter. Sam's movements became more erratic as he reached his peak. Mercedes cried out her completion to be followed moments later by Sam as she felt him shoot his hot load into the barely there condom triggering another orgasm from her.

Sam leaned over and kissed her shoulder and they both hissed at the feeling as he slid out of her. She turned to face him and kissed him passionately. She pulled away fro him and smiled. He picked up their clothes and helped her get dressed and he walked her back to the girls room. Outside the door, he kissed her and before she opened the door, he said in a low sexy tone,

"Síltsan txon." Mercedes took a deep breath and kissed him again. She put her leg around his waist and he grabbed her ass as he rubbed her against him

"Damn it, Sam." she said breaking away from him.

"Sorry, I'm not sorry." he said with a sexy smirk.

"I'm going into my room. I love you." she said opening the door.

"Night, Mercy. Love you too." he said before sticking his head into the room. "Hey guys, it's almost 10; I'm guessing that Mr. Schue is going to do a room check." the green eyed boy said to his friends. The New Directions boys told the girls goodnight and returned to their room. Upon entering Puck looked around suspicious.

"Shit." he said aloud.

"What's your problem?" Sam said sitting on his bed.

"You. Man you cost me $80." Puck said opening his wallet.

"What? How?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Because Samantha, you two were gone for almost two hours and this fucking room show no signs of at least a little bit of action. I know you getting the goods from mama, so I just made a little friendly wager with Abrams that you two came over here to fuck six ways from Sunday. Only to find out, you just cuddled or some shit." Puck said handing Artie his money.

"And I told your ass that my homegirl was not about to have sex in a room where her friends are staying in a bed he shares with someone else." Artie said counting his money.

"Artie's right. She said exactly that and I had to respect that and acknowledge that she was right." Sam said agreeing with Artie. Mike went into the bathroom and shut the door. When he came out he was holding a light blue wrapper.

"Sam, when did you switch to Bare Skin?" Mike asked with a smirk.

"Earlier tonight." Sam said with a dirty smile.

"Arthur, you got to pay me man!" Puck said holding out his hand. Artie shot Sam some side-eye then gave Puck his money and paid him another $80.

"I never said nothing happened. I just said it didn't happen in either of these beds." Sam said pulling on a pair of Star Trek sleep pants before laying down and putting in his earbuds.

* * *

><p>Mercedes didn't say anything when she came into the room. She got all of her things together for her shower. She had to wait because Rachel was in there at the moment. Mercedes hoped that the Jewish girl didn't take tong. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Santana and Brittany made their way to Mercedes and sandwiched her between them.<p>

"Hi Mercedes." Brittany said putting her head on Mercedes' shoulder.

"Hey Britt." she said smiling at the girl.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde asked sweetly.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Mercedes asked.

"Because we just want to make sure you can still dance since Trouty just blew your back out." Santana laughed.

"Shut up Santana." Mercedes said feeling her face grow hot. "Why do you always have to make everything so dirty?" Mercedes asked the Latina.

"Because sneaking off to an empty hotel room with your hot boyfriend screams dirty." Tina said sitting down behind the three girls.

"I didn't know that was what he wanted when we left. It wasn't until we got in a room that I realized." Mercedes said honestly.

"Well then you're the only one, Diva." Kurt added while doing his nightly moisturizing routine. "He looked like he wanted to eat you alive."

"And I'm sure he did! Eat you I mean." Lauren said with dirty smirk. Mercedes threw a pillow which Lauren easily caught.

"Leave Mercedes alone. That is her private business." Quinn said coming to her rescue. "It doesn't matter that Sam's face always said I wish we were having sex with Mercedes. It's still her personal private business." Quinn finished with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks for nothing, Quinn." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Quinn said. Rachel came out of the shower and Mercedes rose to her feet quickly.

"I'm next." she said moving to the bathroom.

"Go ahead. None of us were going to fight you for it. We know that you need to wash the smell of poverty and Sam sex that's coming off of you." Santana said matter of factly.

"You're such a bitch!" Lauren chuckled.

"It's true. But I'm cool with it." Santana said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: TRANSLATION: Síltsan txon - Good night**


	23. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I wanted these last couple chapters to be perfect. There are two more chapters for sure. I just have to type and upload them. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy! **

**REVIEWS=LOVE!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own: Mariah Carey, Toni Braxton, Reba McIntyre, Barbra Streisand, Alicia Keys, Whitney Houston (RIP), Madonna, Jason Aldean, or The Beatles or any of their songs I mentioned. Also I am aware that chronologically Night Train was released after this was supposed to have happened but I decided I didn't care about that. I love the song so I used it!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kurt were the first ones up the next morning. They set up the moisturizing regime Kurt had designed for each girl. Then they plugged in the myriad of curling and flat irons and set up the make up Kurt and Mercedes had gotten.<p>

A few weeks before the New Directions girls and Kurt had gone to the mall to do some shopping. While there Merle Norman was doing free consultations. Kurt had each girl get one and then armed with the results he designed a make-up look that complimented each girl. He and Mercedes invaded Ulta and got everything they needed.

After their last dress rehearsal their costumes had been transported by a member of the show choir board to the venue, to ease the hassle of getting ready on show day.

Finn had mentioned over dinner that he thought it sucked that New Directions didn't have anything that set them apart like Vocal Adrenaline did with those shiny jackets. Burt had gotten in touch with Dr. Jones and they contacted Mr. Schue. Will found a website that had denim jackets that they could customize. Rachel mentioned that part of the jackets should be the same. Mr. Schue decided that as long as everybody put New Directions on the back he didn't care what else they did. When Mr. Schue gave them the website link to customize their jackets they all went to the library together. After picking a dark wash denim and deciding that other than putting the words New Directions on the back and putting their names on the left side in McKinley red each jacket was different.

Rachel was finished her jacket first. It was exactly suited to her. She put a huge gold star on the back with the words New Directions on it. And she changed the sleeve buttons to gold stars.

Puck was positive he wasn't going to find anything for a badass but was pleasantly surprised to find spikes to go across his shoulders and over the pocket flaps. On the back he put the silhouette of a guy with a mohawk playing guitar and the 'rock god's' t-shirt said New Directions.

Brittany put a unicorn on the back of her jacket with New Directions scrawled above it in what looked like crayon. She put a rainbow over her name.

Mercedes jacket had a microphone on the back with a musical staff above it. The notes on the musical staff spelled out New Directions. Around her name she put zebra print swatches and across the shoulders and also down the arms was zebra print.

Quinn had no idea what to put on her jacket. She sat at the computer beside Mercedes and watched her breeze through her design knowing exactly what she wanted. As she was clicking through the designs she came across a megaphone and even though she wasn't a Cheerio anymore it felt right. She added a pompom dot over the 'i' in her name and was happy with her choice.

Finn's jacket had a huge football helmet, on the back with New Directions where the team mascot would go. He added some pride stickers in the shape of gold stars to the helmet. He put a football beside his name with the number 5 on it.

Lauren didn't want a jacket. She didn't really feel like a part of them since she ended things with Puck: but she couldn't resist when she found the silhouette of a female wrestler holding their opponent over their head. She put New Directions on the singlet and put a set of head gear hanging from the 'L' in Lauren.

Artie wasn't even going to put anything on the back of a jacket no one was going to see. He thought it was a waste: and then Finn told him about a design he'd seen and thought it'd be cool. He clicked to the page Finn had mentioned. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of the tall teen. It was an old movie screen like at a drive-in and across the screen like the movie title was New Directions. He put a reel to reel camera by his name.

Sam wanted his jacket to be really cool. It was the first brand new thing he'd gotten in a long time. When he came across a Captain America like superhero that was customizable he picked it. He used McKinley colors and written on the shield was New Directions. He also changed the sleeve buttons to look like the shield on the back.

Mike took a little extra time but when he was pleased. He made the words New Directions the focal point with a guy dancing around the words. By his name he put a silhouette of a guy doing the classic Michael Jackson on his toes pose.

Santana put a big diamond on the back of her jacket with New Directions on the center. The area around her name was bejeweled with clear crystals.

Kurt chose a design mannequin with the words New Directions on it. The sleeve buttons look like scissors and the rest of the buttons he placed with brass style buttons. He decided that he'd complete the look with his infamous hippo broach.

Tina picked a TV with the words New Directions on the screen like a sitcom logo. She gave the 'i' in her name old fashion bunny ear antenna.

Kurt went into the boys room and set up in there. He had convinced Mr. Schue to make the boys let him hydrate and moisturize their skin. And to let him, Santana and Mercedes do their hair. Mr. Schue agreed and Kurt had been ecstatic. Finn hadn't really protested because Kurt had been making him moisturize since they'd moved in to the new house. He'd never tell Kurt but he liked the way his skin felt now. Mercedes had convinced Sam to let Kurt cut his hair. After he finally agreed Sam was happy with the result. Kurt set his products up and woke up the boys. He clapped his hands loudly.

"Wake up, gentlemen. Time to wake up. I've made a chart, please follow it. Follow the instructions I have laid out for the individual moisturizing routines. If you have any questions Finn can help you. Remember no heavy colognes or body washes," he said looking at Puck, "I will return with Mercedes and Santana shortly and we will begin the task of doing your hair. Hurry, hurry!" Kurt said as he left their room.

When Kurt returned to the girls room he was pleased to see everything going according to schedule. Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel had discussed at length how to ensure their hair looked fresh by performance time. They decided to curl the hair tighter than necessary and by performance time the curls would have fallen to create the desired effect.

Kurt and Mercedes decided to do everyone's base make-up at the hotel. They would add the finishing touches right before show time. While everyone was still asleep Kurt and Mercedes showered and moisturized. Kurt did her hair and make-up. When Santana emerged from the shower the two best friends were ready for her. When Santana was ready the three of them set to the task of helping the other girls. When every girl's hair and make-up were done Mercedes stood in the middle of the room.

"Kurt is giving each of you a make-up bag. Make sure you put everything that is on the checklist inside then put the make-up bag in my tote bag." she said pointing to an expensive looking tote bag. "Get dressed and we will be back with the boys. And we'll meet Mr. Schue in the lobby. If you need any help while we're gone ask Rachel." she finished.

Mercedes, Kurt and Santana left their room and headed next door. All the boys were dressed in dark wash jeans and McKinley High School tees. Between the three of them they had the boys ready to go with minimal complaints.

Upon returning to the other room Mercedes handed out jackets. They did a final sweep of the room and went to meet Mr. Schue in the lobby. The New Directions had a light breakfast in the hotel restaurant and went to the venue. When they got inside Mr. Schue went to pick up their performance  
>number and dressing room assignment.<p>

"Ok guys. Let's go to our dressing room." Mr. Schue said leading the way. Once they were there they broke down the competition schedule. "Ok, listen up guys. This is how the competition is going to go. There are 40 choirs. The judges will hear half this morning and the other half after lunch. Vocal Adrenaline goes first this morning as reigning National Champions. We are the second to last group to go after lunch. The men's and women's solo competitions are being held this morning for the choirs performing after lunch. So, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Artie you are to report to the individual rooms following the third performance. We have assigned seats in the auditorium and a practice room with our name on it. There is just enough time if the five of you want to warm up. I'm sure you want to see Vocal Adrenaline's performance." he said.

"Mr. Schue when do we find out if we made the top ten." Finn asked.

"Tonight after the last choir performs. They cut it down to ten choirs. Then tomorrow five choirs perform there is lunch break and the last five perform. And then they hand out trophies. The top three schools get a banquet at a posh New York City hotel." Mr. Schuester told them.

The New Directions left their dressing room and the five participating in the solo competition went to their practice room. The five warmed up went over their selections. The solo competition theme was top from any genre the same as the day one group competition. The second day selections had to be from a movie musical.

Once they were finished they joined the rest of the New Directions in the auditorium waiting for the actual competition to start. When the lights flickered everyone quieted down to await the four time National Champions.

Sunshine Corazón stepped onto the stage; and while the New Directions were very sorry that Rachel had sent her to a crack house, they had yet to forgive her for bailing on Night of Neglect.

And she was part of the group who stole their number. It was a consensus, nobody in New Directions cared much for Sunshine.

The music started and the New Directions shared a look. Apparently the strategy was to pull out the world's most famous song. _My Heart Will Go On_, which they wondered if she was singing it because she knew it was the song Rachel never got to sing at Night of Neglect. The crowd erupted in applause and rose to their feet. The New Directions reluctantly stood and clapped without enthusiasm. Everyone sat down and waited for the curtain to go up. When it did the members of Vocal Adrenaline littered the stage dressed much like extras from the original Usher video. The soloist started and the rest of them came to life. The New Directions watched as the routine Mike and Brittany spent hours perfecting was performed by their rivals.  
>They all silently thanked whoever it was who sent Rachel that video. If they hadn't found out about the theft until that moment they would have been devastated. They watched as they danced and tumbled through the song. Even including a dance battle reminiscent of the original video.<p>

At the end of the performance they got another standing ovation. Not one member of New Directions including Will rose to their feet or even clapped. They didn't care how it made them look. They refused to applaud Vocal Adrenaline's underhanded tactics.

The next group was called Symphonic Frequencies and they were followed by Harmony Militia. The five students participating in the solo competition left the auditorium. The doors to two huge conference like rooms; one for the boys and one for the girls. They went their separate ways and Mercedes, Santana and Rachel scoped out their competition.

There were about fifteen girls in the room. The solo competition wasn't mandatory: so some choirs choose not to send anyone while others like New Directions sent multiple entrants. The girls checked in and gave the panel their song choices then took a seat. Right before they started Sunshine and another girl from Vocal Adrenaline entered the room. They checked in and took a seat.

"I thought they went this afternoon." Santana whispered.

"They're the reigning champions. I guess they choose their spots." Rachel said. Before either of the other two could respond the judges were calling Sunshine to the front. They asked her her song selection and told her to start when ready.

"_Can't Let Go by Mariah Carey_." Sunshine said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes, as others in the room looked at her in awe. Sunshine nodded to the pianist and she began to sing.

The three New Directions members had to admit that was very good. They just all believed they were better. Sunshine took her bow and sat down beside her teammate or back-up singer as it were.

Santana was getting bored. They had gone through ten girls and Sunshine had been the best. The next girl shrieked her way through _Toni Braxton's Un-Break My Heart_. The girl after her butchered _Reba McIntyre's Fancy_. Finally it was time for Berry to sing. She sang _Barbra Streisand's The Way We Were_ and even Santana had to admit she'd done a good job.

When the judges called her name Santana strutted to the front with confidence. She knew this contest was between herself, Mercedes, Rachel and Sunshine. She was about to out sing both hobbits: so if Mercedes wanted to win she'd have to bring it.

"My song is _Fallin by Alicia Keys_." Santana said squaring her shoulders and getting ready to let it all go. She lost herself in the song. When she finished she knew she was the one to beat. She sat down beside Mercedes with a smirk that said, top that.

Mercedes had never heard Santana sound better. She knew that Santana had beaten everyone and now she had to beat Santana. Mercedes took a calming breath before she spoke.

"I will be singing _One Moment in Time by Whitney Houston_." Mercedes said with a smile. She began to sing and the entire room knew they were witnessing greatness. When she beltedout the final _**'I will be free'**_ there wasn't a dry eye in the room,even the judges cried. The judges thanked the girls and dismissed them._  
><em>

The boys were still in their room so most of the girls settled on the floor to wait for them. The girls closest to the door could heareverything going on in the room. One tall, lanky girl with stringymousy brown hair was looking through the window in the door. She had taken the job to tell the others what the contestants looked like before one of the girls on the floor said their name and song selection._  
><em>

"It's some gay kid in a denim jacket." she said._  
><em>

"Kurt Hummel, _This Used to Be My Playground_." a pretty girl on the floor said._  
><em>

"Oh yay! We get to hear Kurt!" Rachel said moving closer to thedoor. The other girls moved and Rachel, Santana and Mercedes listened to Kurt's haunting version of the Madonna song. "Mercedes, we wereright to encourage him to pick that song." Rachel said pride showing on her face. Everyone moved back to their places and the girls on the floor listened._  
><em>

"Some average looking blonde kid in an emerald green shirt." thetall girl said turning from the door._  
><em>

"Ethan Marshall, _Night Train_." the girl on the floor said.

"That song is country. It's by _Jason Aldean_, one of Sam'sfavorites." Mercedes whispered to Rachel and Santana. Two girls in emerald dresses moved toward the door, when they moved away from door they were both smiling. Leading everyone to believe he'd well. The observing girls moved into place._  
><em>The girls on the floor waited for the tall girl to speak. When she didn't one of them announced the performer anyway._  
><em>

"The last soloist is Artie Abrams. He's singing _Let it Be by the Beatles_." the pretty girl said. The tall girl turned from the window with a sneer._  
><em>

"This kid is in a wheelchair. Did no one tell himthat you have to dance in show choir? It's not good to give cripples false hope." Santana had heard enough._  
><em>

"Hey Stretch! Yeah, I'm talking to you. Shut up about Wheels and make your way back to the Amazon to rejoin your freakishly tall and unattractive tribe before I go all Lima Heights!" she growled. Racheland Mercedes grabbed her arms that were inching toward her hair._  
><em>

"You're just mad because you know I'm right. Now a less than talented cripple will probably win because...you guessed it he's cripple." the tall girl said viciously._  
><em>

"Walk away afores I ends you." Santana said in a deadly voice. Shewas right in her face. The other realized she had gone too far whennoticed the lack of humor in Santana's eyes. "I carry razor blades inmy hair." Santana whispered with an evil smirk. The unattractive Amazon backed away and went back to the auditorium._  
><em>

Santana satisfied, turned and shot daggers with her eyes at theremaining girls. She turned to listen to Artie's performance. She found that she could hear without moving closer. She knew the others could hear him as well. She hoped they realized they were hearing the winner of that competition._  
><em>When Kurt pushed Artie out the door Santana offered him a fist bump and a mumbled 'good job' before walking away. Mercedes told Kurt and Artie what happened. She omitted the horrible things the girl had said, Artie didn't need to hear it._  
><em>

"It's all good. A brother know he doing something right when he got haters." Artie said seriously while popping his collar. Rachel, Kurtand Mercedes laughed and they headed back to the auditorium.


	24. Chapter 25

**A/N: Almost finished. Again thanks for sticking around. This was my ****very first Samcedes story and working on it makes me reflect on how ****much this ship has been through. I'm glad one day a couple years ago I ****decided to start this story. Even after the low points like cocoa ****babies and Mayan weddings we can look back and say we told you so! ****Samcedes=ENDGAME! ****REVIEWS=LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Britney Spears, Florida/Georgia Line, Nelly, ****Justin Timberlake or Beyoncé. I don't own their songs either. I just ****used them for my amusement and your entertainment. Also again I ****realize that during Season 2 of Glee Florida/Georgia Line hadn't ****released Cruise (or anything else) but since the song screamed an ****Artie, Puck, and Sam collaboration I used it. Consider it an ****alternative to that Rebecca Black travesty. And I literally love every ****Florida Georgia song so...**

* * *

><p>They got to the auditorium in time to see the last group of the morning, Experiencia Mùsica. Everyone filed out of the auditorium to the onsite<p>

restaurants. They had three choices McDonald's, Pizza Hut and Applebee's: they chose Applebee's for obvious reasons. It was the only place with

menu options that wouldn't effect their voices, like a turkey sandwich, spinach salad and an oriental chicken salad. As they looked around the

restaurant they saw it was full of the other afternoon choirs.

Once they had eaten they went to their costumes. They had decided to incorporate costume and set changes into their set. This was Nationals and the

New Directions decided to go big or go home.

Santana's costume for Circus was the most elaborate. She wore black sequined short shorts with black mini fishnets. She topped it with a red

ringmaster jacket with black braided brocade trim and silver buttons, the jacket also had tails. She wore a black and red mini top hat, black suede

wedge booties with a buckle and zipper up the back.

Brittany and Quinn who were sharing the center ring with Santana wore the same shorts, fishnets and shoes as Santana. The two former Cheerios

wore matching red corsets with black ribbon around the top and bottom and a piece of black ribbon trim that met in a bow. There was black brocade

down the right and left sides of the corset.

Rachel and Lauren's costumes matched because they shared the ring to the right of the center. Rachel wore the same shorts as the other three girls.

Lauren refused to wear short shorts so they compromised and wore regular length shorts. They both wore red satin spaghetti strap corset style tops

with black lace overlay on each individual bra cup. They also wore a black and red striped crop jacket with black lace trim on the sleeves the high neck

collar and the rest of the jacket's edges. They also wore the fishnets and booties.

Mercedes and Tina occupied the ring left of the center. Mercedes like Lauren refused to wear the short shorts. She wore the regular length shorts

while Tina wore the short short variety. They wore a black and red satin corset style top with black sheer high neck and sleeves which were also

sheer. They also wore the fishnets and booties. Each girl's hair fell in sexy waves, exactly how Kurt envisioned.

Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike wore black jeans, black motorcycle jackets with red accents and black motorcycle boots. Neither Artie or Kurt wore the leather

jacket. Artie wore the jeans and boots but his shirt was sleeveless in harlequin design. Kurt's Single Ladies leotard made a reappearance and he

added a red ascot.

Mercedes and Kurt applied the girl's make-up while Santana and Rachel put the finishing touches on everyone's hair.

Rachel led them in vocal warm ups and then Quinn, Santana and Brittany led them in stretches. Will lead them back to the auditorium to await their

turn. They returned to their seats with Mr. Schuester on the end. Vocal Adrenaline enter the auditorium in those annoying blue jackets. Goolsby

stopped beside Mr. Schue's seat.

"Break a leg, No Directions." he said laughing at his own joke before strolling off toward his glee club. Will fought the urge to punch him, he hated that guy.

When the auditorium settled down for the eleventh group of the day, Musical Reality, took the stage. The New Directions enjoyed some of the groups

others they didn't. When the 15th choir, The G Cleft Experience to take the stage the New Directions left the auditorium to do another warm-up and

their show circle. When they had seven minutes until Will led them from their practice room to the backstage area and into their show circle.

"Hands in." the curly haired man said. They put all their hands in the center and waited for him to speak. "We've had a lot of good times and some bad

times. But through it all we've stayed strong and together, a family. I'm so proud of each of you. And win or lose New Directions has been the best

thing in my life over the last two years and I have you guys to thank." Will said tearing up as he nodded to Finn.

"Nationals, guys. We worked really hard to get here. We did it against everyone saying we were losers. We made it here with Coach Sylvester trying

to stop us, with Vocal Adrenaline trying to stop us. We are here on a Nationals stage ready to show them all what New Directions can do. I'm really

proud to be a part of this and to call each of you friend. Let's do this!" Finn said. "New Directions on three." At the count of three they all raised their

hands with a cry of New Directions, then scattered to get into their places. The stage was set up like a three ring circus. The center ring was slightly in

front of the other two.

The music began and Santana started singing, "**There's only two types of people in the world: The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe."**

Santana continued singing while the other girls matched her choreography. "**Oh baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl," **Santana sang seductively.

**"****Don't like the backseat, gotta be first," **Santana sang with a wink to the boys.

**"Whoa," **the New Directions girls sang in unison.

**"****I'm like the ringleader," **Santana continued. "**I call the shots," **she sang.

** "Call the shots," **the girls echoed.

**"I'm like a firecracker," **Santana sang again. **"****I make it hot," **Santana said as she did a body roll. **"****When I put on a show," **Santana crooned. The

boys began to spin the rings while the girls matched the choreography of the Unholy Trinity. **"****I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins," **

Santana began singing the bridge. **"****Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break," **she continued to sing while Brittany and Quinn danced behind her. **"****I'm**

** like a performer," **she sang as she posed. **"****The dance floor is my stage," **Santana's voice rang out across the auditorium.** "****Better be ready," **she

sang.

**"Hope that you feel the same," **Santana sang as she stepped back between Quinn and Brittany.

**"All eyes on me in the center of the ring," **the New Directions girls joined Santana to sing the chorus.** "****Just like a circus," **the girls continued to sing.

"**When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip," **they sang as the boys continued to spin the two outside rings. Kurt tumbled in the background as

Artie juggled his fake torches. **"****Just like a circus," **they continued to sing. **"****Don't stand there watchin' me,"** they sang. **"****Follow me, show me what **

**you can do," **the girls sang together. **"****Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor," ****they sang out their voices confidently filling the auditorium. "****Just like a circus," **they finished the chorus and the boys stopped spinning the rings.

"**There's only two types of guys out there:****," **Santana started the second verse. **"****Ones that can hang with me, and the ones that are scared," **she

practically purred.** "****So baby, I hope that you came prepared. I run a tight shift, so beware," **she sang sexily. **"****I'm like the ringleader, I call the **

**shots," **she began the bridge again.

**"****Call the shots," **the other girls echoed her as the boys began to spine the rings again.

**"I'm like a firecracker,** **I make it hot," **Santana sang alone. **"****When I put on a show, I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins," **she continued

to sing confidently. **"****Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break," **she sang as she danced. **"****I'm like a performer," **she continued. **"****The dance floor is **

**my stage," **Santana sang. **"****Better be ready. Hope that you feel the same," **Santana finished the bridge.

**"All eyes on me in the center of the ring. Just like a circus****," **the girls joined her as the boys continued to turn the rings. **"****When I crack that whip **

**everybody gon' trip. Just like a circus****," **the girl continued to sing as they danced. **"****Don't stand there watchin' me, ****f****ollow me, show me what you **

**can do," **they sang. **"****Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor," **the New Directions girls sang. **"****Just like a circus,"** they finished the chorus.

** "Let's go!" **Santana called out and the boys stopped spinning the rings and the girls stepped onto the stage and began the dance break.

**"Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh," **the girls spoke.

**"Let me see what you can do," **Santana said seductively.

**"Uh, uh, uh, uh, Uh-huh****," **the girls repeated as they danced.

**"I'm running this," ****Santana sexily whispered.**

**"Like, like, like, like a circus," ****the girls said again.**

**"Yeah, like a what?" **Santana asked again.

**"Like, like, like, like a circus," **the girls answered.

**"All eyes on me in the center of the ring," **they all sang the chorus again. **"****Just like a circus," **they sang in unison. **"****When I crack that whip **

**everybody gon' trip. Just like a circus," **the girls sang as they danced in complete unison, no one out of sync. **"****Don't stand there watchin' me, **

**f****ollow me, show me what you can do," **the girls sang as they matched dance moves. **"****Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor," **they sang.

**"****Just like a circus," **they sang with confidence.

**"All eyes on me in the center of the ring," **they started the final chorus. **"****Just like a circus. When I crack that whip everybody gone trip," **the New

Directions girls sang their heart out. **"****Just like a circus," **the girls continued. **"****Don't stand there watchin' me, ****f****ollow me, show me what you can do,"**

they sang. **"****Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor," **girls finished.

**"Just like a circus," **Santana sang the last line alone. She finished the song at the front of the stage with her head down her arms out beside her. The

rest of the New Directions girls were behind her frozen in various poses.

The crowd jumped to their feet. They took a slight bow and the boys began to move the set for Cruise. They turned the center ring over and it looked

like bonfire. The other two rings were rolled off stage. The boys shed their leather jackets to reveal red and black plaid shirts with the sleeves cut off.

The girls came back on stage with red and black plaid shirts tied up in front. They set lawn chairs around the 'bonfire' and sat in them. Kurt pushed

Artie out front. Artie had put on the plaid shirt. Kurt put on the jeans, plaid shirt and motorcycle boots: he left on the ascot.

All the boys are spread out around the stage and it seems like a party atmosphere. **"****Baby, you a song. You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," **the boys sing together.

**"Let's go!" **Artie yelled.

**"I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up," **the boys sang in unison.

**"What up **Artie**?****A****lright!" **Puck said.

**"I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up," **the boys sang again.

**"Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her. She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water. Thought, "Oh, good Lord, she had them long**

** tanned legs." Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said," **Puck sang the first verse.

**"Baby, you a song. You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle. Every little**

** farm town with you. And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit, ****w****ould look a hell of a lot better with you up in it," **the boys sang to the girls as they

were sitting around the'bonfire'.

** "****C****ome on!" **Sam called out.

**"So, baby, you a song. You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," **the boys sang. **"****I got my windows down and the radio up, get **

**your radio up," **the boys crooned.

**"Yeah, she was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker. We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer." **Sam sang letting his

country roots shine through. **"****She hopped right up into the cab of my truck ****a****nd said," **Sam sang the next line.

"**Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!" **the girls chimed in.

**"Baby, you a song, ****you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise. Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little**

** farm town with you," **the boys sang the chorus to the girls again.** "And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit. Would look a hell of a lot better with **

**you up in it," **they sang as they moved around the stage flirting with the New Directions girls.

**"C****ome on!" **Sam yelled.

**"So, baby, you a song, ****y****ou make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," **the boys finished the second chorus.

**"My windows down, my seats back, ****m****y music up, and we ride," **Artie rapped.** "****Her legs up on my dashboard, ****a****nd it's just the way I like." **Artie

continued to rapwith more swag than should be allowed from a white boy in a wheelchair. **"****Hey, country girl, this country boy ****l****ike everything about**

** you," **he continued. **"****Don't change a thing, no way. You stay the same, I got you. I like****s**** that, all that, ****h****ead to toe you all that. Tell ol' boy he call **

**back," **Artie continued like he was talking to Brittany. **"****Send a text say, "Fall back" 'cause I can see you got a thing for the fast life. So come on, **

**shawty, let me show you what the fast like," **Artie continued to rap. **"****Whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia," ** Artie finished the rap.

**"'Cause, baby, you a song. And you make me wanna roll my, roll my, roll my, r-r-r-roll...  
>Baby, you a song," <strong>Artie started the chorus alone. **"****You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," **Artie continued to sing proving why he

should win the solo competition.

**"****Down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle ****e****very little farm town with you," **the boys joined with Artie. **"****And this brand new Chevy**

** with a lift kit, ****w****ould look a hell of a lot better with you up in it," **they sang in unison.

**"C****ome on!" **Sam yelled.

**"Baby, you a song. You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," **the boys sang the opening line to the chorus again. **"****I got my **

**windows down and the radio up, get your radio up. Get those windows down and cruise, I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio**

** up," **they sang to the girls. **"****Get those windows down and cruise, I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up," **Puck, Artie and Sam

moved to the front of the stage and sang the last lines to the crowd as the music died.

Once again the crowd jumped to their feet in applause. The girls carried their chairs off stage. They pulled on black tulle skirts and took off the plaid.

The boys pushed the bonfire backstage, removed the plaid and replaced it with a plain red v-neck tee. Sam added a blazer to his tee and grabbed

Mercedes hand as he led her back on to the stage. The rest of the New Directions filed in behind them and got into a staggered line.

**"****Listen.****Woke up this morning, ****h****eard the TV sayin' something '****b****out disaster in the world and ****i****t made me wonder where I'm going. There's so **

**much darkness in the world ****b****ut I see beauty left in you girl. And what you give me lets me know ****t****hat I'll be alright." **Sam sang to Mercedes.

**"****Because if your love was all I had ****i****n this life. Well that would be enough. Until the end of time****," **the boys joined Sam singing as they swayed

gently in the background. **"****So rest your weary heart.****And relax your mind. Cause I'm gonna love you girl, ****u****ntil the end of time," **Sam sang looking

Mercedes in the eyes.** "****Y****ou've got me singing****," **Sam began. "**Oh whoa, yeah. Oh whoa, yeah. Everybody sing****," **he continued to croon.

**"****Oh whoa, yeah," **the New Directions boys sang.

**"Everybody singing," ****Sam sang again.**

**"Oh whoa yeah," **the boys responded.

**"Now if you're ever wondering ****a****bout the way I'm feeling. Well baby boy there ain't no question, ****j****ust to be around you is a blessing," **Mercedes

began to sing to Sam. **"****Sick and tired of trying to save the world. I just want to spend my time being your girl. And what you give me**

**l****ets me know that we'll be alright," **Mercedes sang as she took Sam's hand and entwined their fingers.

**"****Because if your love was all I had ****i****n this life. Well that would be enough. Until the end of time," **the New Directions girls sang as Mercedes ad-

libbed over them. **So rest your weary heart. And relax your mind, ****c****ause I'm gonna love you boy. Until the end of time," **the girls finished the

chorus.

**"You've got me singing. Oh whoa, yeah. Oh whoa, yeah. Everybody sing," **Mercedes sang facing the audience.

**"Oh whoa, yeah," **the New Directions girls answered her.

**"Everybody singing," **Mercedes sang again still looking at the audience.

**"Oh whoa yeah," **the girls echoed.

**"This one's for the lovers. If you're out there let me hear you say: Yeah, yeah, yeah," **Sam sang.

**"****Yeah, yeah, yeah," **the New Directions answered.

**"This one's for the lovers. If you're out there let me hear you say: Yeah, yeah," **Mercedes sang.

**"****Yeah, yeah," **the New Directions answered again.

**"This one's for the lovers. If you're out there let me hear you say: Yeah, yeah, yeah," **Sam repeated.

**"****Yeah, yeah, yeah," **the New Directions answered again.**  
>"This one's for the lovers. If you're out there let me hear you say: Yeah, yeah," <strong>Mercedes sang again.

**"****Yeah, yeah," **the New Directions answered Mercedes.

**"Oh whoa yeah. Oh whoa yeah,"**Sam sang facing the audience.

**"Oh whoa yeah," **Sam and Mercedes sang together facing the audience.

**"Oh whoa yeah," **Sam sang once more.

**"Oh whoa yeah. ****Oh whoa yeah," **Mercedes sang to the audience.

**"Cause if your love was all I had ****in this life. That would be enough. Until the end of time," **they sang together looking deep into each other's eyes.

This time when the crowd gave a standing ovation the New Directions were able to enjoy it. They locked hands and with smiles on their faces took

a bow. They exited the stage to an excited Will Schuester.

"That was amazing guys. I'm so proud of you!" their teacher said.

By the time the New Directions returned to the auditorium they were announcing the hour long break before the list would be posted. They went back

to their dressing room to wait. And in true New Directions fashion they passed the time by singing. Rachel and Mercedes were in the middle of the

second verse of _"Almost There" from The Princess and The Frog_ when Mr. Schue's phone went off signaling that it was time to check the list. None of

them made a move. Then Will stood up.

"Whether or not you made the top ten, I am extremely proud of all the hard work you put in." he said holding the door open.

The New Directions entered the atrium amid all the other choirs. There were cheers and tears and they were scared. They saw a crowd standing by a

board. Will pushed his way forward until he reached the front. His eyes scanned the list and his entire countenance lit up. He made his way back to his

anxious glee club.

"Congratulations! You guys made the top ten!" he said happily. They cheered loudly. Tina and Rachel cried. Sam hugged Mercedes and twirled her in a

circle.

Mr. Schue went to get details for the next day. He returned with the information they needed.

"Ok, let's get our things and head back to the hotel." he said.

The New Directions practically ran to their dressing room. They all put on their jackets and gathered their clothes. The costumes for the next day were

already there. Kurt insisted they check over their costumes before they left for the day. He didn't trust Vocal Adrenaline to not tamper with them

because they thwarted them. Everyone checked their garment bag happy to report their costume in perfect condition. The New Directions made their

way back to the girl's room so that Mr. Schuester could give them the details on day two of the competition.


	25. Chapter 26

**A/N: Finally finished! I'm having mixed emotions. While I'm glad to be able to throw the complete label on this, it's still sad because this was my first Glee story and my first Samcedes story. I just want to thank all of my readers who hung around hoping I would finish this. I hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following I appreciate the love. This was my first story to reach over 100 reviews so I'll always be proud of that.**

**And as always REVIEWS=LOVE**

**ProTIP: **During the song, **THIS IS SPEAKING. _THIS IS SINGING._**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own Glee, it's characters, The Tango Maureen from RENT by Jonathan Larson or any other song mentioned._**

* * *

><p>Once they were settled Will addressed them.<p>

"Ok. Here's how tomorrow will go. We report to the venue to check in. Go to our dressing and drop our things then use our practice room to warm up. Listen to the first five choirs which are; Vocal Adrenaline, Symphonic Frequencies, Harmony Militia, Musical Reality and The G Cleft Experience. Then we take a lunch break, change and do extensive warm ups. The order of the performance for the second half of the day is; Mellifluous Mellisonant, Auditory Communication, Throat Explosion, Experiencia Música, and then us. After our performance we wait however long it takes for the judges to make a decision. Then they announce the solo competition winners, the other category winners and then the grand champions." he told them looking at his paper work.

"What other categories?" Sam asked.

"Things like best costume, best choreography, things like that. That's why the other choirs don't go home. They could still win something. Ok. I'm giving you guys an hour to get dinner then meet me at April's theater to rehearse." he told them as he left.

"We should change and then eat at the Hard Rock and then go to the theater." Puck said.

"Good idea. We should stick together so no one is late." Kurt said with approval.

"Right. Boys, out! We have to change." Mercedes said pushing the boys out the door.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes." Finn said eying Kurt.

"I'll be ready in ten." Kurt said a defiant glint in his eyes.

The New Directions had a great dinner and a grueling rehearsal. They dragged themselves back to the hotel tired but confident.

The next morning everyone followed the posted schedules that Kurt and Mercedes had made. No one was doing much talking. Kurt and Mercedes did everyone's base make-up. They met Mr. Schue in the lobby, had breakfast and headed to the venue.

They headed to their dressing room where Kurt immediately checked their costumes. He was pleased to report they were perfect. Will lead them to their practice room where he lead them in a few light vocal warm ups and Mike led them in a few stretches. The heavy warm ups would be after lunch. The New Directions headed to the auditorium to their seats.

Kurt and Rachel had been so excited when they learned that the day two theme was movie musicals. They began rattling off songs that ranged between _"Step Into the Bad Side" from Dreamgirls_ to _"You Can't Stop the Beat" from Hairspray_. Mr. Schuester finally decided on the _"Tango Maureen" from Rent_. He wanted to showcase their theatricality and choreography.

Tina, Mike and Brittany would be handling lead with Tina and Mike doing the duet with Brittany playing the elusive Maureen. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike and Brittany staged the routine.

The New Directions settled into their seats to await the start of the competition. Vocal Adrenaline was up first and when the music began Kurt and Rachel looked to each other. They were singing _"Do You Hear the People Sing" from Les Misérables_. They sounded good but Kurt nudged Mercedes.

"They're doing too much with the performance. This is an angry song, not an I'm so happy I'm frolicking song. They're going to get marked down for that." Kurt whispered. The audience gave them a standing ovation while the New Directions clapped politely. And upon looking at the other glee clubs the New Directions noticed the other clubs couldn't find the energy to stand either.

Symphonic Frequencies was next and they did "_Oklahoma" from Oklahoma_. Instead of wearing simple costuming like the classic show, they wore over the top rhinestone cowboy garb. Rachel and Kurt covered their eyes. They couldn't watch the farce they were seeing on the stage. Mercedes assumed the audience was just polite with handing out the standing ovations. When Symphonic Frequencies finished their song, she saw that wasn't the case.  
>Harmony Militia was the next choir to perform. They did <em>"Seize the Day" from Newsies<em>. Sam sang along even after Puck eyed him. Sam shrugged, he had loved _Newsies_ since Blaine had introduced the movie to him one day while they were waiting for Kurt and Mercedes. He didn't necessarily like Harmony Militia's arrangement but he figured to each his own.

Musical Reality was the next choir. They did _"Be Our Guest" from Beauty & __t__he Beast_. Brittany told Santana that she didn't like the performance because it was missing the dancing forks. Santana had to agree.

The last group of the morning was The G Cleft Experience. When the boys came on stage in leather jackets and the girls in the infamous Pink Ladies jackets the performance showed promise. Halfway through it was proven that the G Clefts worried more about costuming than actual performing.  
>Mr. Schue led them back to Applebee's once again for lunch. They ate lunch quietly and made their way back to their dressing room. They began to change and the room was silent: everyone lost in his or her own thoughts.<p>

Rachel had questioned their costume choice the moment it was voiced. She was afraid it may be seen as too sexy but Kurt reminded her that they were wearing authentic ballroom style attire: the judges couldn't take off points because of the authenticity of the costumes.

That crisis averted Brittany had picked out the best dresses to tango in. For herself she a black sheath dress with a slit on the left side to her upper thigh. It had one strap over the shoulder and it wrapped around the dress like a sash in a red leather type material. Kurt styled her hair in vintage waves added a red flower and the perfect shade of red lipstick.

Brittany thought that Tina's dress should be different from hers and the other New Directions girls. For Tina she picked a black wide strap all lace mermaid style dress. The front of the dress was about mid-thigh while the "mermaid" back almost reached the floor. Kurt styled her hair in a sleek side pony with a red flower and red lipstick.

The rest of the girls wore a ruched black mermaid style halter with a semi-low back. Each girl had a side bun with a red flower and red lipstick.  
>All of the girls wore black mid-heel dance shoes. The boys wore black suits with black shirts and red ties with a red flower in their lapels.<p>

After dressing they made their way back to their seats. The first group up was Mellifluous Mellisonant. They performed _"Buenos Aires" from Evita_ and it was good not great.

Auditory Communication was next and their song selection was _"All for One" from High School Musical 2 _complete with board shorts and tank tops.  
>Throat Explosion went psychedelic and performed <em>"Pinball Wizard" from Tommy, the rock opera by The Who<em>. While the audience was on their feet for them the New Directions made their way backstage.

They stretched while Experieneia Música performed _"Deception" from The Lion King II_.

New Directions entered into their show circle and today there were no heartfelt speeches or tears. Finn put his hand in the center and they all followed suit, Mr. Schue being the last.

"New Directions on three." Finn said. They all raised their hands with a cry of New Directions, they each had a look of fierce determination in their eyes. Mike and Tina put on the coats they would be wearing for the beginning of the number. They knew they were taking a risk by doing the 'show version' of the song. But they had all agreed that it was a good idea.

Tina stood at one end of the stage near the fake equipment, she was pacing, seemingly waiting for someone. Mike entered from the other side of the stage.

**"Hi, Maureen called me to try to fix the equipment," **Mike said dropping the bag he was carrying.

** You're Mark?" **Tina asked with disdain.

**"Joanne? Maureen said she'd be here," **Mike said shrugging.

**"Well, don't hold your breath,"** Tina said rolling her eyes.

**"This is so typical," **Mike said rolling his eyes as well.

**"I told her not to call you," **Tina said dismissively.

**"Oh well, can I help anyway?" **Mike said not letting Tina's attitude effect him.

**"I've hired an engineer," **Tina said.

**"Well nice to have met you then," **Mike said turning away from Tina and heading back toward the stage wings.

** "Wait! He's three hours late," **Tina said not wanting to ask for help but having no choice. Mike put down his bag and began to fiddle with the knobs.

_**"The samples won't delay but the cable..." **_ Tina started to sing.

_**"There's another way," **_ Mike sang as Tina stood in front of the unplugged microphone. _**"Say something, anything," **_Mike vocalized.

_**"Test, one, two, three...," **_Tina sang unimpressed.

_** Anything but that," **_Mike sang back to her.

_**"This is weird," **_Tina sang shaking her head.

_**"It's weird!" **_Mike sang nodding his head in agreement.

_**"Very weird!" **_ Tina reiterated her voice showing her discomfort.

_**"**_Freakin _**weird!" **_Mike exclaimed his singing voice strong.

_**"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do," **_Tina sang as she walked across the stage. _**"Fighting with microphones. Freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off I'm with you!" **_Tina sang gesturing to Mike.

_**"Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?" **_Mike sang with a knowing look as he circled Tina.

_**"As a matter of fact...," **_Tina sang confusion coloring her voice as she side stepped Mike.

_**"Honey, I know this act . It's called The Tango Maureen," **_he sang as he moved into tango position the music paused. _**"The Tango Maureen. It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round...," **_Mike sang as he danced a solo tango.

_**"You're wrong," **_Tina's voice interrupted as she avoided Mike's dancing.

_**"Your heart she is mangling," **_ he continued singing as if she hadn't interrupted still dancing.

_**"It's different with me," **_ Tina sang to Mike as he looked at her with pity and amusement.

_**"And you toss and you turn, cause her cold eyes can burn, yet you yearn and you churn and rebound!" **_Mike sang coming to a stand still beside her.

_**"I think I know what you mean," **_ Tina sang turning to face Mike.

_**"The Tango Maureen," **_ they sang together.

_**"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you, Pookie?" **_Mike sang the question.

_**"Never!" **_Tina sang in response.

_**"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"**_ Mike asked his voice taking on a knowing lilt.

_**"This is spooky,"**_ Tina sang looking at Mike as the music paused. _**"Did you swoon when she walked through the door?" **_ Tina sang her voice conveying her angst.

**"Every time." **Mike said commiserating with her. _**"So be, cautious," **_ Mike sang his advice.

_**"Did she moon over other boys?" **_Tina sang her voice fearful.

_** "More than moon," **_Mike sang sympathy coming out in his voice.

_**"I'm getting...nauseous," **_ Tina sang sadly. She turned to face Mike and they toss their coats to the side and began a simple tango across the stage.

**"Where'd you learn to tango?" **Mike asked admiring her ability.

**"With the French ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?" **Tina said as she executed a series of complicated leg moves and took over leading the tango.

**"With Nanette Himelfarb, the rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center. It's hard to do this backwards." **Mike said stumbling a little.

**"You should try it in heels!" **Tina said spinning Mike out and away from her. Mike looked around and the New Directions had entered paired up and ready to tango.

Mike moved back beside Tina in the front of the stage. The row behind them held Kurt and Santana and Puck and Lauren. Behind them were Sam and Mercedes with Rachel and Finn. Quinn and Artie were in the back row. Brittany stood off to the side.

_**"She cheated," **_ Tina sang lamenting her misfortune.

_**"She cheated," **_ Mike sang agreeing with her.

_**"Maureen cheated," **_ Tina sang resigned.

_**"**_**Freakin **_**cheated," **_ Mike sang angry enough for the both of them as they led the New Directions in a more complicated tango. Brittany meanwhile flitted through the dancing couples dancing with everyone.

_**"I'm defeated. I should give up right now," **_ Tina sang her voice defeated.

_**"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might," **_ Mike sang his voice encouraging.

_**"I'd fall for her still anyhow," **_Tina sang as Brittany danced closer to her and Mike.

_**"When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance. Her grip of romance makes you fall," **_ they sang together as Brittany danced between them.

_**"So you think, **_**might as well,**_**" **_ Mike said.

**"Dance a tango to hell," **Tina finished as Brittany danced away.

_**"At least I'll have tangoed at all," **_ they sang in unison as they watched Brittany take the spotlight. The music paused. _**"The Tango Maureen. Gotta dance til your diva is through," **_they continued to sing in unison as they danced between the New Directions._** "You pretend to believe her, cause in the end, you can't leave her," **_ they continued to sing together as Brittany danced in the front of the stage sensually. _**"But the end it will come, still you have to play dumb. Til you're glum and you bum," **_ they sang as they danced toward the front of the stage. **"And turn blue!" **They said looking sadly at each other.

_**"Why do we love when she's mean?" **_ Mike sang as he dipped Tina.

_**"And she can be so obscene,"**_ Tina said as Brittany pantomimed kissing Santana. _**"My Maureen," **_Tina sang as she and Mike finished their tango.

_**"The Tango Maureen," **_they finished the song together as the New Directions freeze in the background. They stare longingly as Brittany sauntered off stage to end the performance the roar of the crowd let them know their risk had paid off. Brittany returned to the stage and the New Directions took their final bow of this competition season and left the stage. They were proud of themselves. The judges announced a two hour break and then they would make the announcements.

Two hours later still dressed in their costumes all the glee clubs returned to the auditorium. On the stage was a table full of trophies and the nervous energy in the room was tangible. The judges came on stage and the room became silent. The head judge approached the microphone.

"This year's National Show Choir Competition has been one of the best ever. The show choir board wants to congratulate you all for making it this far. We will be announcing the solo competitions, the choir awards and the National title in that order. Good luck to you all." he said as he stepped back to be replaced by another judge.

"Without further ado, third place in the male solo competition is Ethan Marshall from Musical Reality for his rendition of _Jason Aldean's Night Train_. Second place goes to Kurt Hummel from New Directions for his performance of _Madonna's This Used to be My Playground_." the judge said. Finn was the first on his feet clapping for his brother. New Directions hooted and hollered for Kurt as he went to collect his trophy. Kurt shook Ethan's hand and waited beside him.

"This year's Best Male Soloist is Artie Abrams from New Directions for his performance of _The Beatles' Let It Be_." Artie couldn't believe it. He wheeled toward the stage and up the ramp they had constructed for him. He took his trophy and rolled beside Kurt who hugged him. The New Directions were clapping loudly and probably obnoxiously but they didn't care. The male winners left the stage to rejoin their glee clubs.

"Third place in the female solo competition goes to Rachel Berry from New Directions for her rendition of _Barbra Streisand's The Way We Were_." To say that Rachel was shocked was an understatement. After hearing Mercedes she'd at least hoped for second place. The fact that she was in third was unheard of but she would be gracious even if she had to fake it. Rachel accepted her trophy with a show face Shelby would have been proud of.

"Second place goes to Santana Lopez from New Directions for her performance of _Alicia Keys' Fallin__'_." the judge said. Santana strutted across the stage grabbing her trophy the way. She could tell that Rachel's smile was fake but Santana didn't care as she accepted the hug that Rachel gave her.

"At least we both beat Sunshine because you know Mercedes won this thing!" Santana whispered. When the two girls pulled apart Rachel's smile was real.

"And this year's Best Female soloist is Mercedes Jones from New Directions for her performance of _Whitney Houston's One Moment in Time_. Congratulations on a sweep of the category." he said as Mercedes came to the stage. Sam had been on his feet before they'd finished saying her name. The three girls hugged and returned to their seats. Sam kissed Mercedes soundly when she sat back down beside him.

A third judge came to the microphone. "The award for Best Staging goes to Throat Explosion for _Tommy_." he announced as the director of Throat Explosion collected the trophy.

"The award for Best Costumes goes to New Directions for _Circus_." Will accepted the award on behalf of his club.

"The award for Best Choreography goes to Vocal Adrenaline for _My Way_." Goolsby strode onto the stage and took the award that belonged to the New Directions. Will was once again overcome with the urge to punch Goolsby.

"The award for theatricality goes to New Directions for _Tango Maureen_." Will ran to the stage and accepted, he hoisted the trophy over his head while the New Directions cheered from their seats.

The head judge headed back to the microphone. "Our choirs have been ranked from ten to one. They have been judged on the following: song choice, song difficulty, choreography, interpretation of song and theme and overall theatricality. The rankings are as follows:

**10. Symphonic Frequencies  
>9. The G Cleft Experience<br>8. Auditory Communication  
>7. Musical Reality<br>6. Mellifluous Mellisonant  
>5. Experiencia Música<br>4. Harmony Militia**

Would the members of Vocal Adrenaline, Throat Explosion and New Directions come to the stage." the judge finished. The New Directions rose to their feet. They stood beside Vocal Adrenaline much to their dismay. "Give all three of these groups some applause. In third place is Throat Explosion." All members of New Directions froze, they knew they were about to either prove everyone right or wrong. They so wanted to prove them wrong. "Second place goes to Vocal Adrenaline."

The New Directions erupted. Finn lifted Kurt off his feet in a hug and then he fused his lips to Rachel's. Brittany hugged Santana tightly before kissing her. Lauren hugged Puck but pulled away quickly, he pulled her back and into a kiss that she didn't pull away from. Mike pulled Tina close and kissed her. Before Artie could roll away to the trophy Quinn kiss him lightly on the lips. He was momentarily shocked but it passed and he smiled at the former head Cheerio.

Sam hugged Mercedes tightly and lifted her off her feet as he twirled her around. He kissed her when he put her back on her feet. She could feel the love coursing through him as he kissed her. Mercedes would never have believed that she would be standing on this stage in this position: even if someone had told her the future. And to think it all started with Kurt's plan, Operation Find Sam's Dream Girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: There is no epilogue but be aware that Seasons 3-6 don't happen. In the universe of this story, Sam doesn't move and he and Mercedes are in the same grade. They graduate move to LA where she becomes a Grammy award winning singer and he becomes head artist at Marvel because he creates a new comic crossing the Avengers and Avatar. You can use your imagination to fill in what the rest of the New Directions are doing. I didn't care enough to think about it.**


End file.
